Crash Into You
by loves-oth
Summary: Sometimes feelings need to be hidden for someone else to be happy. When your best friend’s world falls apart, how do you cope, when all you want to do is be with them forever? NALEY!
1. Story Of My Life

**Hey guys! how you doing? so as you know, if you've read my other story, Twists and Turns, i've started a new one! if you haven't read Twists and Turns i suggest you check it out, it's got good reviews, and people like it. :)**

**So this is my new story, thanks to ItalHunni28 for the name.**

Summary - Sometimes feelings need to be hidden for someone else to be happy. When your best friend's world falls apart, how do you cope, when all you want to do is be with them forever?

* * *

**CRASH INTO YOU**

1. Story of my Life

Haley sat on her dressing table and picked a picture off her mirror. It showed two eight year olds standing at the park, grinning from ear to ear. She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

_10 years ago._

_Haley was sitting content on a swing, humming quietly to herself._

'_You have a pretty voice.' A boy spoke behind her._

'_I wasn't even singing.' Haley blushed._

_She heard the boy sit down next to her on the other swing. They sat in a peaceful silence for a while._

'_So what is your name?' Haley asked._

'_Nathan Scott. What's yours?'_

'_My name's Haley.'_

_Haley turned to look at Nathan. He was small, but still taller than her. His hair was a very black. But it was his eyes that grabbed Haley the most. They were a bright blue colour, bluer than anything she had seen before._

'_So do you have many friends?' Nathan asked her._

'_Not really. I have my brothers and sisters though.' Haley piped up. 'My family is very big. I have 3 sisters and 4 brothers. I won't tell you their names because you won't remember them.' She giggled._

'_I don't have any real friends. I don't have any brothers or sisters either.' Nathan looked at the ground. 'Do you want to be my friend?'_

'_I would love that. I don't think my family needs me anyway.'_

_They smiled at each other. Suddenly a voice broke through their thoughts._

'_Oh Nathan honey you've found a friend!' shrieked a woman running towards the swings. 'What is your name sweetie?' she asked Haley. 'I'm Deb, by the way.'_

'_I'm Haley.' She replied nervously._

'_That's a beautiful name.' Deb smiled brightly. 'Come on, let's get a picture of you two on your first day as friends.'_

Haley held back the tears. She and Nathan had come a long way since then. They had shared so many good times together. They had grown up together, never leaving each other's sides, but never becoming more than friends. Everyone was sure they should be more, but they were too scared to admit their feelings.

It hadn't all been plain sailing. They had had their fair share of fights over the last 10 years. But they always made up.

_5 years ago._

'_You have a BROTHER?' Haley screamed as she walked straight into Nathan's bedroom. 'A fucking brother! And you never told me! How could you keep something like that from me Nathan!' she gasped for air. 'A five year friendship, and you forgot to mention a brother!'_

_Nathan looked at his feet. 'Haley I – '_

'_-No Nathan don't! I can't believe you didn't tell me! Our first conversation was to do with our families. You said there was no one!'_

'_Haley I didn't realise – '_

_But Haley wasn't listening, instead she rambled on. 'And Lucas Scott! It had to be him, didn't it? That stupid stuck up jock who thinks he is the best thing that walked the planet. And he is supposed to be your brother? You know how much we hate him Nate, I just don't get why you didn't tell me.' She sat down on the bed._

'_Haley. Listen to me.' Nathan pleaded. 'I only found out last week!' he sighed. 'I didn't tell you because I didn't really know what to say, or how I felt about it. How did you find out?'_

'_I heard Lucas and his jock loser crew talking about it. Something about how is ashamed to have you as a brother. I think it should be the other way around though.' She smiled weakly at Nathan. She threw her arm around his shoulders and hugged him. 'It'll be ok Nate. I'm here if you want to talk.'_

_Nathan hugged her back and sighed. 'I just don't know why my mum didn't tell me.'_

Haley smiled slightly at the memory. It had turned out that Nathan's father, Dan Scott, had got another woman pregnant just before he met Deb. He left her to stay with Deb, who soon became pregnant.

A knock on the door interrupted Haley's thoughts.

'Are you ready Miss James?' the Brooke called through the door, using a posh accent.

'Yes, I'll be right there!' Haley smoothed down her eye-catching purple dress. Her hair fell onto her shoulders in loose curls. She looked at the blue summer dress hanging on her door. She was glad she hadn't worn that.

_2 years ago._

'_I cannot believe you are 16 hales!' Nathan grabbed her into a hug. Haley smiled at him. She wobbled slightly on the spot; she needed to slow down on the champagne. She giggled loudly._

'_Are you drunk Haley?' Nathan asked, looking into her large brown eyes. Haley giggled again, pulling at her blue dress. _

'_Nope.' She laughed._

'_You look beautiful Haley, blue suits you. And it matches my eyes.' He smirked. 'So you enjoying your party?'_

'_Yeah, but something is missing.' she giggled. Then she did something neither of them expected. She kissed Nathan._

_Nathan pulled back. 'Haley what are you doing?'_

'_Kissing you.' She kissed him again._

_This time Nathan let the kiss go on, but then once more he pulled away._

'_Haley, I'm not sure you actually want this. You are drunk.'_

'_But I love you Nathan.'_

'_I love you too Haley.'_

'_No Nathan, I am in love with you. I have been for a while now. I can't stand not being with you. I want to be with you. Did you not feel it too a few weeks back?'_

'_Maybe I did, but I can't do this Haley. I don't think it's right.' And with that Nathan walked away._

After that fight Haley got really drunk. After that fight Haley met Nathan's brother properly for the first time. After that fight Haley kissed Lucas. After that fight Haley lost her virginity.

To Lucas Scott.

* * *

**okay... so a short little starting chapter there. just mostly flashbacks, i want to get Haley and Nathan's past over and done with, so the story can move on. reviews?**


	2. The Perfect Birthday?

**Hey guys! glad i got good feedback in the first chapter! i realised that it wasn't very Haley-like to lose her virginity to a random, but it had to happen for the story. i forgot to mention that lucas and nathan's roles have been reversed! so lucas is the jerk, or was the jerk... whatever. enjoy!**

* * *

2. The Perfect Birthday?

Haley looked at the crowd of people as she stood on the stage of tric. They were all her good friends. She did miss her best friend. They had tried to pretend like that night hadn't happened. But it had, and it never left them. She took the mic in her hand.

'Can I ask my 'elites' onto the stage please?' everyone laughed. Haley liked to call her closest friends 'the elites'. Soon Brooke and Peyton joined her on the stage, exchanging hugs.

Haley's smile grew as Lucas walked onto the stage. She ran up to him and kissed him. After that night Haley became closer and closer to Lucas. And they had now been together for almost two years. Nathan wasn't happy about it at first, but he and Lucas soon became good friends.

Haley scanned the crowd. She was missing one person. She coughed into the microphone. 'I'm missing one?'

She then spotted Nathan at the back of the hall. She walked down the steps to the back of the hall. She smiled at him. She took his hand and led him up behind her. There was a large cheer from the crowd when she got back onto the stage.

'So everyone. Thank you for coming to my 18th birthday party. It means a lot.' She smiled at the people behind her. 'But I have an announcement.'

She turned to half face the group behind her, and half face the crowd watching her.

'So, as you all know, I am getting married in two weeks, to Lucas.' She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, flashing her diamond engagement ring. 'Lucas has already chosen Keith to be his best man, but I have yet to choose my maid of honour. And that will be Brooke Davis.' Brooke squealed and jumped up and down.

'And Peyton will be my other bridesmaid. But I have one more position to fill.' She smiled at Nathan. 'My parents won't be making it to the wedding. So I would like Nathan to give me away.' She smiled at Nathan, who smiled back. But only Haley noticed the pain flash through his eyes. She just shook it off.

**_2 years ago_**

**'_Haley seriously! My brother?' Nathan stormed into her room, shouting._**

**'_Nathan stop it. You don't know him.' Haley snapped back._**

**'_You like him?' Nathan asked._**

**_Haley looked at the ground. 'Yes. Look Nathan if you just got to know him – '_**

**'_Haley how could you? You know how I feel about him!'_**

**'_Have you ever thought how I feel about him?' she snapped. The tears started falling down her face._**

**'_How long has this been going on?' Nathan lowered his voice when he noticed the tears._**

**'_About a month.' Haley whispered._**

**'_And you didn't tell me!' Nathan's voice was raised once more._**

**'_I didn't know how to!'_**

**'_So you thought you would lie to me instead!'_**

**'_Nathan stop it. Please stop it!' Haley hit the ground; the tears were too much for her._**

**_Nathan rushed to her side. 'Haley? Haley are you ok?' he pulled her into a hug._**

**'_If it makes you happy I will try and get to know him better.'_**

**_Haley smiled and kissed his cheek. 'I love you Nate.'_**

**'_I love you too hales. Just be careful.'_**

**'_I promise.'_**

* * *

'How are you doing beautiful?' Lucas spun Haley round and kissed her, making her giggle.

'I love you so much Luke.' She said, holding his hand.

'I love you too. I cannot wait to be with you forever.' He smiled, making Haley blush.

'Just two weeks.' Haley grinned. 'I'm going to socialise!' she laughed and kissed Lucas before leaving.

* * *

Nathan stood at the bar and watched Haley have a good time. It was hard not to be the same anymore. They were always together, but since he had pulled away from the kiss 2 years ago, everything had changed. Lucas had come into their lives and pulled the best friends apart.

Nathan missed Haley everyday. He wished he hadn't pulled away. That way Lucas wouldn't be marrying Haley. He didn't dislike Lucas; he just didn't like him for taking Haley away. Lucas had changed so much. He was no longer the jerk who slept around and was nasty to everyone. And it was all because of Haley.

**_1 year ago_**

**'_Hey hales.' Nathan walked into Haley's room. Haley was sitting on her bed, strumming her guitar._**

**'_Oh hey Nate.' She got up and gave him a hug._**

**'_I wanted to check how you were. Luke told me about your fight.'_**

**'_Oh it was nothing.' Haley sniffed._**

**_Nathan sat down next to her and put his arm around her. 'Hales, look me in the eye and tell me it was nothing. I know you are crying.' He smiled slightly._**

**_Haley wiped her eyes. 'Well, it's stupid. But I was round at his house, and we were just watching a movie. Then suddenly he started asking me about you, if I had feelings for you, if anything had ever happened between us before.'_**

**'_Ok…well what did you say?' Nathan asked. Haley took his hand. _**

**'_I told him not to make me do this, it wasn't fair to you. And I told him I kissed you last year. He went crazy. I don't know why. I told him that you pulled away and it was before I ever met him.'_**

**_Nathan felt guilty when Haley said he pulled away. But he pushed it away. 'Well what did he say?'_**

**'_He kept asking me how I could do that to him. And then he asked me if I still had feelings for you.'_**

**_Nathan stayed silent. He looked into Haley's beautiful brown eyes._**

**'_And then I told him that wasn't fair to him, or to me, or even to you.' She wiped more tears away. 'So he told me to tell him the truth.'_**

**'_And…?' Nathan urged, as he felt his breathing get heavier._**

**'_I told him I didn't know. So he threw me out.'_**

**_Nathan and Haley stared into each other's eyes. Nathan tucked a strand of Haley's hair behind her ear. She breathed in and leaned towards him._**

**_They closed their eyes and Nathan felt their lips brush. They leapt apart as Haley's phone rang._**

**'_Hello? Yes it's me. I'm ok. Yes ok. Really? You mean it! I love you too!' Haley snapped her phone shut and gathered her things._**

**'_I need to go and meet Lucas.' She smiled. 'He told me he loves me for the first time! And he apologised for everything!' she pulled Nathan into a hug._**

**'_What about us?' Nathan asked._**

**'_What about us? Lucas loves me!' she ran out of her room. _**

**'_But so do I.' Nathan whispered slowly._**

Nathan watched Haley kiss Lucas, again. He felt mad with jealousy. But it was too late. Lucas had proposed, and Haley had said yes. There was nothing he could do.

* * *

Haley laughed at Jake and Chase as they attempted to break dance on the dance floor. She was having such a good time. Her life was perfect. She was about to get married to the man of her dreams, and she had the best friends ever. They had just broken up for summer break, so she had the whole summer ahead of her. This would be her last year of high school. And she couldn't wait for all the good times ahead of them.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled. 'Nate! I haven't seen you all night!' she hugged him and felt him take her hand.

'Can I talk to you?' he asked. She nodded and he led her into the staff room at tric.

He pressed her against the wall, one hand on her waist and one against the wall. He looked deeply into her eyes. Haley saw lust and want, even need. She felt her breathing get heavier.

'Nathan what are you – '

Nathan cut her off with a kiss. The kiss was passionate and perfect, the best kiss Haley had ever had. She kissed him back, all of her feelings for Nathan over the years pouring into that kiss.

They tore apart when breath became a necessity. Haley ducked under Nathan's arm and walked away from him to the other side of the room.

'What was that Nathan?' she hissed.

'Haley please. Don't marry Lucas. We should be together.' Nathan looked at her.

Haley felt a queasy feeling in her stomach. 'You can't ask me to do that. I'm in love with Lucas.'

'But you have feelings for **me**! Hales, I can feel it. There has always been that chemistry between us, everyone thought we would end up together.'

'But we **didn't**, did we Nathan? We **didn't** end up together. Two years ago **you** pulled away from me.'

'But you never let me explain. I wanted to kiss you **so** bad, I just wasn't sure if you wanted to. You were **drunk** Haley! I went round to your house the next day to tell you how I felt, but I was told you were at someone else's house. Then you said you met someone at the party. So I didn't bring up the subject.' Nathan breathed in.

'That's bullshit! If you **really** wanted to be with me then you should know that we had more chemistry than any guy I could have met at some party!' Haley screamed.

'What about a year ago Haley? We almost kissed. You said you didn't know if you had feelings for me! But then Lucas told you he loved you, and everything was good for you.'

Haley burst into tears. Nathan ran to her side. 'I love you Haley.' He whispered. 'I suppose I always have, and I know I always will.'

Haley pulled away and stood up. 'Stop it Nathan. **Don't **do this to me. You had** ten years**. I am marrying Lucas in two weeks, and you can be the best friend I need and walk me down the aisle.'

Nathan stood up and walked to the door.

'I can't do that hales. I can't give you away. I am in love with you, so I can't give you to someone else. I am leaving for high flyers tomorrow. Over the summer.' He heard Haley gasp. 'I won't be back for 3 months. I was going to stay for the wedding, but I am too in love to watch you be with someone else.'

'Nathan wait.' Haley walked forward.

'Bye Haley. I love you.' Nathan left the room, leaving Haley in tears.

* * *

Haley spent another ten minutes in the staff room, to make sure it didn't look like she had been crying.

She walked out and found Lucas. He kissed her forehead. 'Isn't this your perfect birthday?' he asked her.

Haley silently nodded, but it was anything but perfect. Her best friend, who she did or did not still have feelings for, had told her he loved her. He had told her he wouldn't be at her wedding. She had lost her best friend. Yep, it was perfect. **Not**.

* * *

Haley fell onto her bed, sighing. It had been a long night. She couldn't say she hadn't had a good time, at parts she had forgotten about Nathan and had a ball. But now she was alone, and Nathan was one her mind, along with Lucas obviously.

She jumped up from her bed and walked over to her dressing table. She looked at the pictures of them over the years.

It was really over. Her and Nathan. 10 years she had been part of one of the strongest and most enviable friendships anyone had ever seen. Now it was over. As quickly as it had begun.

She screamed as the tears fell from her face and she tore the pictures of her mirror. She threw them to the ground and ran out of her room, out of her house.

* * *

Nathan picked up his suitcase and walked out of his door. He jumped into the taxi and turned on his iPod.

**'Put yourself in her position  
All she needs is recognition  
Love's not enough when you say it  
Don't you know you've gotta mean it  
Screwing up the best thing ever  
Is something you'll regret forever'**

The song was so right. Telling her he loved her wasn't enough. And he had screwed up the best thing ever, he was already regretting it.

He gazed out the window and saw a figure running down the road. The person stopped for a breath, just as the taxi stopped at a red light.

It was Haley. Nathan rolled down the window. Haley saw him. Pain, anger and hurt flashed through her eyes when she looked at him.

'I love you Haley.' He said gently.

She nodded. Then continued running, but not before Nathan noticed all of her tears.

He sighed and let his head fall back against the seat.

* * *

Haley stopped running. She couldn't run any further. She kept crying. She needed her best friend.

**_4 years ago._**

**'_Nathan?' Haley called, searching for any signs of the boy in the park. She shouted louder. 'Nathan?'_**

**'_Over here hales!' he called. Haley walked over. She could see his tear stained face matched hers._**

**'_What's wrong?' she touched his arm._**

**'_My dad threw me out.' he replied. 'You?'_**

**'_My sister made fun of me.' She sniffed._**

**_Nathan pulled her into a hug. 'It's ok. We are together now.' Haley smiled._**

Haley slowly walked home. She had to get some sleep. Jake would walk her down the aisle. Everything would be fine.

* * *

**so there you go. i guess i should credit ItalHunni for the song i used. she used it in her fic and i couldn't get enough, then i realised the chorus related slightly, so i used it! :):) so lucas and nathan's roles are reversed, and haley is marrying nathan. DON'T WORRY! THIS IS A NALEY STORY, JUST BEAR WITH ME FOR ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS! please review, i love them.**


	3. Just A Dream

**ok, so this is a small chapter, sorry guys, i didn't realise. but it has DRAMA and a MAJOR TWIST. i won't rant too much, i'll let you read, then rant at the end. :)**

* * *

3. Just A Dream

Haley took in a deep breath. She smoothed down her gleaming white dress once more, and applied one more lair of lip-gloss. She pulled at her golden curls.

**It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue**

She was nervous. All she needed was Nathan by her side to tell her she was going to be fine. Or Lucas. She hadn't seen Lucas for a day, it would be 'bad luck', and Nathan hadn't spoken to her since he saw her on the road.

Peyton walked in. 'Oh my gosh, you look beautiful.' She grinned at her friend and walked forward to hug Haley. 'You'll be fine. Lucas is such a good guy.'

'Two years ago I couldn't have told you I would be marrying Lucas. That's for sure.'

'But you've changed him. For the better. Everyone knows it.' Peyton smiled.

'Have you heard from him Peyton? Is he here? Is he ok?'

'Yes I have. He isn't here. He slept in.'

'Well that's the usual Lucas.' Haley laughed.

'Yeah, well he is on his way now. He was just leaving 5 minutes ago. He should be here.'

Jake walked in. 'Let's go Hales.'

**And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
trying to hide the tears**

Haley tried to stop the tears. She wished Nathan was by her side. But this wasn't the time to get upset.

She saw Brooke in front of her. She was in tears, and they weren't happy. Music started playing as Haley walked over to Brooke.

**Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
and the flowers fell out of her hand**

'Haley.' Brooke cried. 'It's Lucas.' Haley gasped. 'There's been an accident Hales. It's really bad. He's at the hospital.'

Haley's bouquet fell from her grasp. She ran out of the church and towards the car. She jumped in and drove straight to the hospital, leaving everyone shocked.

* * *

Haley ran into the hospital wing, still in her wedding dress. She ran up to a doctor.

'Lucas Scott… my husband…we were getting married today…where is he?'

The doctor turned and gave her a sad look. 'I'm sorry Mrs Scott. We lost him.'

Haley couldn't breath. 'What do you mean, 'you lost him'?' she cried.

'I'm sorry Mrs Scott. Lucas was in a car accident. The car was hit on the driver's side. I'm afraid he had too much internal bleeding for us to save him.'

Haley walked out of the hospital, straight into Brooke's arms. She must have followed Haley to the hospital.

'He's gone Brooke. He's actually gone.'

**Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe**

She ran back into the hospital. 'Let me see him.'

'I'm sorry Mrs Scott. We have already taken his body away.'

'Brooke tell me he's joking, please? This isn't a nice practical joke to pull on my wedding day. Just telling me that he's at home, waiting for me.' She sobbed.

'I'm sorry baby.' Brooke conforted her. 'He's not coming home now.'

**It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream**

Haley sat in silence in the car home. Brooke dropped her off at her house and Haley slowly walked up to her room. The tears never stopped rolling down her cheeks.

She lay down on her bed, still in shock.

* * *

It was the day of the funeral. Haley had to step back into the church she was due to be married, two days earlier.

For the past two days Haley hadn't moved from her bed, unless to nip to the bathroom for a shower. Everyone had tried to see her, but she answered to no one. And she still hadn't heard from Nathan.

Haley walked into the church and sat down at the front, still not speaking to anybody. The minister reached the top of the church.

**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard**

Haley stood up and walked to the front of the church. It was her turn to make a speech.

'Lucas Eugene Scott was one of my best friends. But he was more than that as well. He was my fiancé. I was truly in love with him. And the two years with him were the best two years of my life. He was my first true official love, and we changed each other completely. Not only was Lucas a great boyfriend, he was a great son, a great brother, a great friend, and a great person. He was loved dearly by all and no one will ever forget him. I would give anything to have him here right now, but that is not possible. Two days ago he was taken away from me, and I will always wonder what might have been. Wherever you are Lucas. I love you, and I always will. You will never be forgotten.'

**Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guards rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart**

The music began to play and Haley felt a pang in her heart. She kissed her hand and laid it on the coffin. Apologised and ran out of the church, back to her room.

**Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream**

* * *

She lay on her bed and realised she hadn't seen Nathan at the funeral. Anger bubbled up inside her. Was he too good to come to his brother's funeral? Then it hit her. Did he even know?

Haley knew Nathan's cell phone wasn't with him, they weren't allowed them at high flyers. And it was almost impossible to get in touch with anyone.

Haley slid off her bed and over to her desk. She grabbed a pen and paper and started to write.

_Hello Nathan, it's Haley. I am not writing for my benefit, I don't even want to talk to you. But I thought you should know, I never became a Scott. Lucas died in a car crash two days ago. He was driving to the wedding. They couldn't save him. I wanted you to be there Nathan. But it doesn't matter now. Hope high flyers is all you've ever wanted._

_Love Haley._

* * *

Nathan read over Haley's letter. He couldn't believe Lucas was gone. Why had no one contacted him sooner? He opened another letter from his mom.

_Hey Nate. I have some terrible news. Lucas died in a car crash two days ago. The funeral was today. We have been trying to phone but we weren't allowed to speak to you. The coach for high flyers is harsh. We even said it was a family emergency. I think you should come home Nathan. Haley won't talk to anyone. She won't let anyone in the house. She came to the funeral today, said her speech, then left. The tears won't stop falling from her face. It is like they will never stop. She needs her best friend there._

_Love you, keep in touch, mom._

Nathan wrote back to both letters.

_Hello mom. I am sorry to hear about Lucas, you know I am. I am actually devastated. But I have to stay here. You know how important basketball is to me. And you know I use this sport to heal. I will see you in less than three months._

_Give my love to Karen. I love you mom._

He sighed, and moved onto the next letter.

_Hi Haley. I'm sorry to hear about Lucas. But I'm not coming home. Basketball heals me. And I don't think you need me anymore. It is clear we aren't friends._

_Goodbye Haley. I may see you when I get home._

It was harsh. It was very harsh. But Nathan couldn't be around Haley, not when he still loved her. It wasn't fair to her, especially just after she lost her fiancé. There was this unexplainable feeling he got whenever he was around her. He knew he would want to act on it. That wasn't fair to Haley. She had other friends and family to help her through. And if she really needed him, she would say.

* * *

**ok, big twist, AHA! anyways, there's luke out the way. nathan was totally harsh, i know, but still. anyway, a lot of people got annoyed that nathan only told haley how he felt two weeks before she was getting married... but yeah, my reason was that nathan finally realise the wedding was actually happeing when haley asked him to give her away to lucas, so he panicked and tried to stop her...**

**thanks for all of the AMAZING reviews, i really appeciate it! :)**


	4. Without You

**this is a pathetic excuse for a chapter FOR ME, but i needed to stop at the end to for the next chapter to start... but i'll have you all know. TWO VERY IMPORTANT things happen in this chapter. but they are very discrete. hehe. anyways, you guys. WOW, you are all so fabulous. you're leaving big ass reviews and making my day.**

**ItalHunni28  
**

**Drama4zashley-Naley**

**23NaleyLVR23**

**naley4ever2333**

**RinaLysee**

**OthItIsLoved**

**brutus (anon)  
**

**annazhx**

**LOVE YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS!**

* * *

4. Without You

_Three weeks later._

'Come on hales. Please open up.' Brooke was knocking on her bedroom door, but Haley wasn't opening.

'I'm sorry Brooke.' She whispered, and turned the TV up louder. The knocking stopped.

Then there was a loud crash. Brooke fell onto Haley's floor. She had climbed through the window.

'Brooke please. Leave me alone.' Haley tried to wipe the tears, but they wouldn't stop.

'Haley please. It's been a month now. You can't just stay here.'

'Yes I **can** Brooke! I really can! See these?' she pointed to her eyes. 'They have not **stopped** producing tears! I will fall asleep, and wake up with wet eyes. Tears won't stop **falling** Brooke! And look at** this**!' she threw Nathan's letter at her. 'He's not coming **home**! He says we **aren't** friends! He doesn't **want** to see me!' she wailed, wiping furiously at her cheeks.

Brooke came to her side and sat on her bed. 'Hales, what happened between you and Nathan at your party? I know something happened, that's why he didn't walk you down the aisle.' Brooke stroked Haley's hair.

'We kissed.' Haley whispered.

'You **what**? How could you **do **that to Lucas Haley? You were getting married, and you cheated on him!' Brooke calmed down and lowered her voice when she saw Haley flinch.

'He kissed me. And I kissed him back. But then I stopped it. You know how I used to feel about him Brooke. I just wanted to feel him want me, after he pulled away.'

'Haley that kiss was two years ago, you need to get over it.'

'I know Brooke I know. But then Nathan told me he was in love with me and that he wouldn't give me away. So he left.'

'I'm sorry hales.'

'Me too. I really need him Brooke. As my old friend. I don't know what to do without him!'

'It'll be ok Haley.' Brooke breathed, tears stinging her eyes.

'No it **won't** Brooke! It just **won't **be ok now! **Nothing** is good! My husband, fiancé, whatever, is **dead**! My best friend has **left **and doesn't want to see me! My parents won't even come home! What does that say about me as a person?'

'Haley, it's – '

'Just go Brooke, now please.' Haley cried, her voice cracking.

Haley heard Brooke leave the room. She picked up a notepad and started to write. She scribbled down all of her emotions and poured her heart out on the pen.

Haley cried and cried. She had just realised how terrible her life was. Three weeks ago she was describing it as perfect. How could this happen? Her life wasn't some stupid TV programme, this wasn't fair.

She stood up and walked out the room. She wandered outside.

* * *

Haley stood at Lucas' grave.

'_Lucas Scott_

_Loving fiancé, brother, son and friend'_

Then she read the quote, it was Lucas' favourite.

_'Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone'_

The past was gone, but Haley wished it wasn't. She couldn't help but grieve, life wasn't fair. She picked a single tulip from the ground and laid it on Lucas' grave. Then she ran.

* * *

She liked running. It took out all of her anger without hurting herself. and it was healthy.

She ran and fast and hard as she could. She felt then rain start to soak through her clothes and onto her skin. She kept running.

She must have been outside tree hill, because Haley couldn't recognise where she was. She didn't stop running.

Suddenly a sharp pain stung through her chest and she fell to the ground, splashing rainwater over her as she fell into a puddle. She rain stung her skin.

_3 years ago._

_Haley fell to the ground panting. The rain hit her painfully on her bare arms. The tears didn't stop. After having a fight with her parents she had run away from her house._

'_Haley?' Haley heard that familiar voice and stood up. Leaping into Nathan's arms, letting the tears fall._

'_I really needed you Nathan.' She whispered._

'_I'm here now hales.' He stroked her rain soaked hair. 'I always will be.'_

Haley chocked as she remembered his last words. _'I always will be.'_ She hit the ground with her fist.

'No you won't!' she screamed, slamming her fist onto the sidewalk again. 'NO YOU WON'T!' she collapsed, lying flat out on the ground. 'WHERE ARE YOU NOW?' she sobbed.

Haley's whole body shook as she continued to cry and scream. She screamed for Lucas, she screamed for her parents. She screamed for Nathan.

* * *

**so there's some haley dealing with the pain. i guess it seems like she is more upset about nathan not being there than lucas dying. i didn't want it to appear like that but i guess it does. haley is just thinking about nathan because he was always there to help her through the bad times, but now he is not.**


	5. 3 Months, 4 Days

**here we go. another chapter. seriously, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH for reviewing. i got some awesomely long reviews for the last chapter, even though it was super short. this one is a little longer though. :):) someone special is coming back!**

* * *

**5. 3 months, 4 days.**

Haley sat at Brooke's breakfast bar, stirring her spoon around her cereal bowl, occasionally writing down some more words in her trusty notepad, which had been by her side since Lucas died.

'Haley, eat something, pleeease!' Brooke whined.

Haley leaned back against the chair and closed her eyes. It had been **3** months and **4** days since Lucas died. It was also **3** months and **_2_** days since she had heard from Nathan.

Brooke had persuaded Haley to get out of her house. She had been staying with Brooke for the past month. Haley didn't like causing trouble, but Brooke told her not to worry.

Haley had lost a lot of weight, and it was obvious. She wasn't eating properly and her clothes draped loosely over her.

Brooke sighed. She just didn't know how to help Haley. She had put up these huge stonewalls, no one could get through to her. Brooke didn't know when Nathan would come home from high flyers. She thought Nathan could get through to Haley, but she wasn't sure that Haley would let him, he had hurt her so bad. She decided to head to his house to check if he was home.

'Right Haley, I'm away out. and I swear, if you don't have fat hanging over the waistband of your jeans when I get back, I am force feeding you.' Brooke smiled and left the house.

Haley couldn't even strain a fake smile. She felt so lifeless and dead. She hadn't shed a tear since her experience in the rain. She preferred crying, at least it showed emotion. Now she just couldn't do anything. She tried so hard to cry, but she couldn't.

* * *

Nathan dropped his bag down and fell into his bed. He was exhausted. He rolled over and grabbed his cell. He scrolled down his contacts and landed on Haley's number.

Than it hit him.

_I don't think you need me anymore. It is clear we aren't friends._

_Goodbye Haley. I may see you when I get home._

Why had he said that? He wanted to see her so much.

'Your looking very in shape.' A voice lifted Nathan's hopes. Could it be Haley?

He turned round smiling. Then he saw it was Brooke. He slumped back onto his bed, smile fading.

'Nice to see you too.' She laughed. It was a fake laugh. It was hard to find anything funny anymore.

'I'm sorry Brooke. I thought you were…- '

'- I know **exactly** who you thought I was.'

'How is she?' Nathan sat up, playing with the hem of his shirt.

'How is she? She is **devastated** Nathan! Her fiancé died and her best friend couldn't be assed picking up his **lazy** butt and come home to see her!' Brooke yelled.

'I'm not her best friend anymore. I don't deserve it.'

'But she is **still _yours_**. I know it Nate. You still care about her. Now make a fucking **effort** and go and see her! I won't be in the house for a few hours. Make use of it.'

'I can't Brooke. She won't want to see me.'

'Well **make** her see you! No one can get through to her Nate. She didn't stop **crying** for **three weeks** after the accident. Then suddenly she stops. She hasn't smiled for three months! Nate please! Just **try**! For Haley.' Brooke turned and left.

* * *

Haley heard a knock on the door.

'Go away!' she called, her voice cracking. The knocking continued.

Haley stormed up to the door, muttering to herself.

'You would **think** you would **understand **what go away meant, but **obviously**…Nathan?' she drew in a large breath. Then she slammed the door and walked away, but Nathan stopped it with his hand.

'Haley I need to talk to you.'

'Well you had three months for that didn't you?' she spoke calmly.

'I know. But high flyers – '

Haley spun around. 'Oh yes of course, **precious** high flyers. Sorry I forgot basketball was more important than I dunno, your **brother **dying?' she yelled.

'Just let me in Haley.'

'**No!**' Haley screamed, walking forward. 'No Nathan! I **can't** let you in. you know why? Because I waited for you for two **months**! I waited and waited, but you never came. When I moved in with Brooke I got rid of you!'

'Let me talk Haley. Please.' Haley saw the desperation in his eyes. She closed the door behind her and stepped outside.

'Fine.' She said shortly. 'Go.'

'Haley…' Nathan stuttered, he obviously didn't know what to say. 'When I kissed you, I meant it. and I'm sorry I wasn't at the wedding. I just couldn't see you dedicate yourself to someone else, when all I wanted to do was be with you forever. I wanted to come home Haley, I really did. But I couldn't.'

'WHY!' Haley screamed. Her voice made Nathan flinch, but still no tears came.

'Because I **still _wanted_**you! You would have been vulnerable, and wanting to be with someone. I didn't want you to do anything with me, it wouldn't have been fair to Lucas, or yourself. I know you needed me Haley. But I couldn't watch you fall apart without wanting to hold you and kiss the pain away.'

'Nathan I needed my **friend**! I needed you as my **best _friend_**. and it's your fault Lucas died.' Haley saw Nathan flinch, but she continued. 'If you had been at my wedding, you would have left with Lucas, you would have woken him up earlier, you would arrive together, and the car wouldn't have hit him!' Haley gasped for air. 'You did this to everyone! You killed your brother! You caused all of this pain!' Haley fell to the ground, dizzy from using so much air.

Nathan ran to her side, like he always did. 'Haley, are you ok?'

'Get away from me.' Haley spoke slowly, her voice dark and hoarse.

'Haley please.'

'I said, GET **AWAY** FROM ME!' Haley screamed with all her might and stood up, backing away from Nathan.

'Haley, please just let me in. I didn't mean for this to happen.'

'You know what Nathan?' she whispered. 'I don't care anymore. I don't care about you. Hell, you can go join your brother underground.'

'Haley…' Nathan cried. Haley saw the pain and tears in his eye. But she didn't care, she had been caused so much more pain over the last 3 months.

'Just STAY THE **HELL **AWAY FROM ME!' she screamed once more.

She walked inside and slammed the door, gasping for air.

* * *

'It's over Brooke. She doesn't care anymore. She told me I could go and die, and she wouldn't care.' Nathan walked over to Brooke in the shopping mall. Brooke saw the desperation in his eyes.

'Oh Nate I'm sorry. I guess you didn't have it in you after all.' She turned and walked away.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Nathan questioned. Brooke stopped, but didn't turn around.

'It means, everyone thought you would be able to get through to her, but you didn't. so you didn't have it in you.'

'You are kidding me. Of course I have it in me. I'm going to make her let me in.' Brooke heard Nathan rush off. She smiled. She knew if she taunted him he would go back.

* * *

'HALEY!!' Nathan shouted, knocking at the door. 'Haley? Open up please!'

The door flew open. 'What do you **want** Nathan?' Haley snapped.

Nathan walked straight into the house.

'What are you doing?' She gasped. 'Get out.'

'Make me.' Nathan said.

'**What** did you say?'

'I said, make me.' Nathan stated.

Nathan saw Haley break a little. 'Nathan please…'

'No Haley. You need to let someone in. You need to let me help you.'

'No I don't. I **don't** need you, or anyone else for that matter, telling me what I need to do. So leave me **alone**.'

'Haley, I know you are hurting. But I want to help you through, like we always used to do. We were always there for each other. Whenever I needed you, you were there.'

'**Exactly** Nathan.** I** was there. But where we **you**, when **I **needed you?'

Nathan was getting annoyed at Haley's stubborn nature. 'I am here now.'

'Yes, you are here **now**. But you weren't 3 months ago, when **I** asked you, when I **needed** you there. And it hurt Nathan, it did. And sometimes it still does.'

'Haley, you never asked me to come **home**!' Nathan shouted.

'A best friends help should be **unconditional**! I shouldn't have **had** to ask Nathan! You should have just **known**! But you didn't!'

'Why do you even **care** anymore Haley? I thought you **didn't** care!' Nathan yelled.

'Why do I _**care**_?' Haley shrieked, throwing her arms up in the air.

It was then when Nathan fully noticed how much Haley had changed. Her arms were thin and fragile, her face pale. Her clothes were hanging off of her body, and her hair was thin. Her cheekbones were sharp, her face had no expression. Her eyes were dull and broken, and her lips were dry. Her body had no fat on it anymore, she was just skin and bones. She looked tired and lifeless. Nathan felt a pang in his heart just looking at her.

'You want to know why I **care** Nathan?' she gasped. 'These have been the **worst** three months of my **life**! I haven't eaten properly, I haven't slept, I haven't been out and I haven't done anything! For three months I haven't **smiled** or **laughed**, or even had the **need** to. For the two months I haven't cried, I haven't had a good time, for **god _sakes_** Nathan I haven't even **felt** anything! Do you know how that **feels**? For your life to be **perfect**. And then to lose **everything**? It is **hell **Nathan! It really is. So yes, I **care**. I have had **the worst** three months of my life, and I needed my **best friend** to be there for me. But you cut me out of your life because **I** wouldn't **be** with you? That's not **fair** Nathan!'

Nathan looked at his feet. He felt ashamed. And he didn't want to show Haley his tears.

'Look **around** Nathan! Look around tree hill and tell me it is the same place it used to be! You **can't**, can you? Because it's **not**! When you left the old tree hill left with you. And you were **supposed **to bring it back straight away, and make everything ok. But you **didn't**!'

'Haley please…'

'Stop saying that Nathan, it's not helping.'

'Haley.' Nathan walked forward and took one of her hands. She flinched, but didn't pull away. 'Haley, I **love** you, I still do, I **always** will. But I **need **you to come back to me, even as my best friend. I need you to let me in.'

'My god Nathan you don't **get** it! I love you **so** much. And it hurts, because I **can't** do that to Lucas. So please, like everyone else does, leave me alone.'

Nathan stood back. He walked to the door. He turned the handle and opened it, but before he left he turned around to Haley.

'Haley?' she looked up. 'It may have killed me everyday to watch you and Lucas, but I know he loved you. He wouldn't want you doing this to yourself. **Look** at yourself, you are destroying your body. Please Haley, if you do anything, take care of yourself.'

* * *

**so i went a bit crazy with the bold there. but i really needed to accent the words. when it's bold it means the person is really drawing it out. so if you read over it again you can get the accents. hehe. so that was a sad chapter... and the next one is too... but hey! it has to be bad before it can get better, right? reviews please!**


	6. Over You

**ugh i didn't realise these chapters were so short? i promise they do get longer!! i had to stop here anyway. BIG TWIST next time, and on here actually... tanks for the amazing reviews. i love you ALL!!**

* * *

6. Over You

'Haley?' Brooke walked in, carrying some shopping bags. The place seemed scarily empty. She smiled, maybe Haley was out with Nathan.

She dumped her shopping bags in her room. She wandered into Haley's room. The closet was open. Brooke looked inside. She gasped. All of Haley's clothes were gone.

Brooke started to panic. She whipped out her cell.

_'Hello?'_

'Haley's gone!' she gasped.

_'I'll be right over.'_

Brooke saw a note flutter off the breakfast bar in the breeze. She walked forward and picked it up. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she choked when she read what was written.

* * *

'Brooke?' Nathan called, walking in. 'Brooke, what's wrong?'

Nathan found Brooke sitting on the kitchen floor, gasping for air and crying hysterically. She held a note up in the air.

Nathan rush to Brooke's side, kneeling down beside her. 'What's that? It's not a suicide note is it?' the words stung Nathan's heart.

Fortunately, Brooke shook her head. She handed Nathan the letter and he read it quickly.

_'Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, Karen and Keith Scott, Jake Jageilski, Chase Adams, Deb and Dan Scott, and possibly Nathan Scott._

_This letter is to you all. Brooke will find it, so I ask her to pass it around. First of all, I want to apologise for running away like this, but I feel it is for the best. Three months ago, tragedy struck, and Tree Hill is not the same. But it can be better. I have figured out that without Lucas, Tree Hill cannot be my home anymore. So I am going to make a new life for myself. I don't know where, and I probably will not tell you. I will try and keep in some touch, I don't want to lose you guys. But you have to understand that I need to do this._

_I love you all so much. Haley. X'_

Nathan drew it a deep breath. 'She's actually gone.'

'Yep.' Brooke breathed.

Nathan stood up and walked out the door, letter in hand. 'I'll take it around Brooke.'

'Thanks Nate.' Brooke nodded. 'And Nathan?' Brooke paused as Nathan turned round. 'She does love you. I know she does.'

Nathan nodded silently. 'Love isn't enough.'

* * *

Haley walked slowly through the airport, wondering where she could go. Her clothes had all been shoved in two suitcases; thankfully she never had a lot of belongings. She had had a big weight lifted off her chest. Everything between her and Nathan had been said and done, so she could move on.

**Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.**

She started to feel a little weak from carrying the heavy cases, but if she hurried up and chose where to go then she could check them in and get rid of them.

**Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.**

She walked over to a friendly looking worker behind a desk.

'Excuse me? I've got a broken heart, caused by two men, and I need to start over. Where should I go?'

The employee looked a little confused, but then started typing things into her computer. 'Well, there is New York, or L.A, Chicago maybe? You will want to get to a big city with lots going on to distract you.'

'L.A please.' She responded. This could be her fresh start. Her life in tree hill was over.

**And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.**

Haley sat on the plane and took her last look at tree hill. '_No regrets'. _She could mend her broken heart.

**I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.**

**You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.**

Haley thought about how Nathan had left her before the wedding. Now he would get to feel what she felt.

**And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.**

She sighed picked up a magazine to read, blissfully unaware of the pain she was putting everyone in Tree Hill through.

**Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.**

**I got over you.**

* * *

_**so haley's gone. haha! joking, it's sad. but i promise...well actually. i'm in a good mood. so i'll update the next chapter in the next half hour.**_

_**PLEASE LEAVE GOOD REVIEWS FOR BOTH CHAPTERS!! REVIEW THIS ONE BEFORE YOU MOVE ON! :)**_


	7. 2 Years, 12 Days

**This is slightly longer... and thanks to Drama4zashley-Naley who had already reviewed the last chapter! i'm just about to reply, of course it was long enough! :):) This chapter's for you! :)**

* * *

6. 2 years, 12 days

TWO YEARS LATER

Haley paced up and down her office in L.A. She ran her hand through her hair. It was growing back to what it used to be like, she needed to get it cut again.

'Millicent?' Haley called, and a dark haired girl ran in. 'Can you please book me an appointment at the salon?' the girl nodded and turned to leave. 'Oh and Millicent? You can treat yourself to something as well. On me.' She dark haired girl smiled at Haley and left.

Haley fell down onto her chair. She opened up her laptop and checked her emails. There were numerous unopened emails from Brooke Davis, her old friend. The more important emails were emails from her clients. She clicked on one and it opened.

_'Hey Haley, it's Abby. I just wanted to let you know that mom and me are talking a lot more, and getting on better. Thank you for all of your help. I was wondering if we could schedule one last counselling meeting before we call it quits. A joint session with my mom and me. Thanks Haley.'_

Haley sighed and replied. She didn't know why she had decided to work as a councillor, but she loved it. Helping other people with their problems made her own problems disappear.

She closed her emails and gazed for a second at her desktop background. It was a picture of Brooke Davis, Nathan Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Jake Jageilski and Chase Adams. Then in the corner of the photo, edited on, was a photo of Lucas Scott, Brooke had emailed her this picture. It was from their graduation, but she had edited a picture of Lucas on as well, because he wasn't there.

Haley didn't go to graduation, she dropped out of school before her senior year. She bumped into Millicent at a bar in L.A, and they got talking. Haley was renting an office, and started to run her own counselling company.

Haley looked once more at the smiling faces in the picture, dressed in their blue robes.

_1 year ago._

_Haley was sitting at her usual spot at the bar in a club in L.A, drowning her sorrows away. She missed everyone at home, but she had needed to move on with her life._

_'Haley?' Haley whipped round at a familiar voice._

_'Brooke?'_

_Brooke ran up to Haley and hugged her. Haley only slightly returned the hug, she was still in shock._

_'What are you doing here Brooke?'_

_'I'm meeting my parents, we are staying here for a week before I go home to graduate! Do you live here?'_

_Haley thought fast. 'No, I'm just here for a break.'_

_Brooke's face dropped. 'Oh ok. Well do you wanna hang out?'_

_'No, actually Brooke I've gotta go.' Haley started to gather her things._

_'Haley wait!' Brooke grabbed her arm. 'Let me fill you in. I missed you!'_

_Haley sighed. 'I missed you too.'_

_They sat at the bar and talked while Brooke filled Haley in on what was going on._

_'So everyone is basically back to normal. Peyton and Jake are constantly on and off, they can't decide what they want. I've been with Chase for a month now. Things are going really good. I really like him hales. Karen and Keith are finally back to normal. Of course they miss Lucas, but they knew it was time to move on.'_

_'And Nathan?' Haley whispered. His name tingled on her lips and her heart ached for him._

_'Well… Nathan's um, fine I guess.' Brooke paused. 'So anyway.' She brightened up. 'How are you?'_

_'Brooke please, how is he really?' Haley urged._

_'He's horrible Haley. His basketball career has ended, he just couldn't play without you or Lucas. He skips classes and drinks. He's only just managing to graduate. He's been in a lot of fights and been in jail a few times. He's not Nathan anymore. He seems to have slipped into who Lucas used to be before he met you.'_

_'I have to go.' Haley spoke slowly._

_'Haley!' Brooke shouted after her. 'Come to graduation, just to watch. Everyone would be so pleased to see you! They really would.'_

_'I can't Brooke. I made a promise to Nathan, that I would always be there for him, but I didn't keep it. I can't face him. He didn't even try to look for me.'_

_'Haley! Don't say that. He tried. He did. But then his heart hurt too much. Please come home.'_

_'That's not home anymore Brooke. I'm sorry, I just cant come.' Haley ran away from Brooke, leaving her standing alone in the crowded bar._

* * *

Haley looked at Nathan in the photo. His eyes showed pain. And his fake smile never reached his eyes. She sighed and closed the laptop.

Nathan sat on his sofa and stared at the TV screen, not actually watching it. He was surrounded by empty bottles of alcohol and take away food boxes.

He knew he was pathetic. It had been over two years since Lucas died, and he could move on from that. But why couldn't he get over Haley? He felt like he was no longer complete. Even if she came home married to another guy, he might feel slightly better. He just wanted to see her again. For her to smile at him.

Part of him was angry with Haley for leaving everyone. She was a hypocrite, blaming him for leaving and then running away. He felt betrayed.

'Nathan…' Brooke breathed as she entered his apartment. His parents had thrown him out, so he was now living on his own.

Nathan watched Brooke walk around his apartment and pick up all of the bottles and boxes. He didn't say anything.

Brooke was being really good to Nathan. She was always cleaning up after him, without lecturing him or questioning him. She was being a good friend, but she wasn't Haley. She couldn't be there all of the time, because she was off at UNC studying fashion design, along with Peyton, Jake and Chase. Peyton was studying music, and Chase and Jake were there on basketball scholarships.

Nathan was jealous of the boys. He should have had a basketball scholarship. But something had happened to him when Lucas died. Lucas and Nathan always used to work as a team. Lucas always knew what Nathan was going to do, and no one else on the team could fill his place. So Nathan had just stopped caring. He dropped out of the team a few months later.

'Nathan please, you need to snap out of it.' Nathan noticed Brooke was crying. Losing Haley hadn't been easy for her either, but she was taking it a lot better.

'No I don't. There's nothing for me to snap out of 'it' for.' Nathan stated bluntly.

'But Nate, it's been almost two years…' Brooke trailed off.

'And twelve days.'

'What?' Brooke looked confused.

'It's been two years and twelve days since Lucas died.' Nathan said flatly. 'Which means it's also been one year and two-hundred eighty five days since Haley left.'

'Wow Nate, count much?'

'Go away Brooke.'

'Look Nate, the summer has started, so that means everyone will be home. There is a party in two days. That will be a Saturday Nate, in case you've lost track of the days. Come along please, if you do anything.'

'Fine. But just because there will be drink.'

Brooke sighed and Nathan heard her leave.

* * *

Haley sat staring at the unopened emails from Brooke. She didn't know whether or not to open them.

Suddenly a new email flashed on her screen. It was another from Brooke. Haley took a deep breath and clicked on it.

**Haley.**

**Again I would sit and type out about how much I miss you. I would ask where you were, how you were doing, how your love life was, what the gossip was. But you never reply, so I'm not going to go that way.**

**Look Haley, everyone misses you; it is the start of the summer, so now everyone is meeting up for a party on Saturday. I know it is short notice, but I would love you to come. You can leave the next day, and you don't even have to tell me where you are staying.**

**Please Haley, think about it. Nathan is still a mess, and everyone wants to see you.**

**Love from Brooke.**

**Xxxxx**

**P.s. Haley, remember, a best friend's support should be unlimited and unconditional, no matter what happens. I love you, and so does Nathan.**

Haley sat and stared at the email. Should she go? She really wanted to. She needed to see everyone.

'Millicent?' she called. 'When is my hair appointment?'

Millicent checked her organiser. 'It's at 4 o'clock today. I can change it if you want.'

'No, don't bother.' Haley smiled. 'But you can pack my suitcase and buy me tickets to Tree hill, leaving on Saturday.'

Millicent nodded and left the room, leaving Haley with an uncertain and nervous feeling in her stomach.

* * *

**SO WE JUMPED TWO YEARS, AND HALEY IS GOING HOME! wow caps. :)**


	8. Hello, Goodbye?

**AHHHHH i'm seriously excited about my other story, twists and turns. there is this huge dramatic bit coming up, so i wanted to update this before i set to work on that. so haley's coming home! i'm glad most of understood the skipping two years. it meant that everyone could have moved on from lucas, and it puts haley and nathan in more interesting positions, rather than having them mope around their houses being depressed for a while. BORING! now, enjoy!**

* * *

8. Hello, Goodbye?

Nathan stood outside Tric. He didn't know whether or not to go in. he was hiding in the shadows, so no one would make him come in.

Suddenly a limo pulled up outside Tric. Nathan watched, curiosity getting the better of him. A small girl got out of the car. She was dressed in dark washed jeans and black heels. She was wearing a light blue v-neck top with dark blue straps and a dark blue bow tied around the waist. The girl's hair was short and dark brown. Nathan didn't recognise her.

* * *

Haley stepped out of the limo slowly, glad that no one saw her arrive. She plastered her trademark fake smile on her face and walked into tric. She tried to block out the memories that came back to her. She hadn't been in here since her 18th birthday.

'Oh my god… HALEY YOU CAME!!' Brooke screamed her head off and jumped on Haley.

Haley smiled at Brooke, laughing. It was her first genuine smile in two years. And it felt so good.

Haley made her way around everyone. Kissing them on the cheek and saying hi.

* * *

'You look so different Hales.' Brooke said for the hundredth time in the 15 minutes Haley had been there.

Everyone had been so nice to Haley. She knew she didn't deserve it.

'So Hales, apart from the new look, which is very hot might I add, what else have you been doing for the last two years?' Haley laughed at Peyton.

'Well, I run my own counselling company.'

'That is so cool…' Jake breathed. Everyone laughed at his reaction. 'So you like, give advice and stuff?' Haley nodded.

'Tutor girl was always the best at giving advice!' Chase added, then got kicked by Brooke as Haley flinched at her old nickname. 'Sorry.' He added shamefully.

'It's ok Chase.' Haley laughed. She hadn't laughed this much for a long time. 'So are we getting alcohol here?' she quizzed.

'Well, since it's a special night, I made arrangements.' Peyton smiled. She still owned Tric, and was obviously able to get them alcohol for the night, even though they still weren't of age.

Haley looked around lovingly at her friends, she really missed this. But still no Nathan.

* * *

'Nathan? Nathan! I know you are out here! Where are you?'

Nathan sighed; Brooke was looking for him already.

'Over here Brooke.'

Brooke walked up to him and sighed. 'Nathan what are you doing out here?' She whined. 'Everyone is in having a good time. And I mean everyone.'

Nathan looked up. 'How can it be everyone? Lucas is gone, Haley is gone. Everyone left two years ago Brooke.'

'But she came back.' Nathan looked up again to see if Brooke was joking. 'Nate… Haley's inside.'

* * *

Haley took a sip of her drink, laughed at another one of Jake's jokes, then the world started moving in slow motion.

Nathan was walking through the door. She couldn't believe it. it was good to see him, but so hard at the same time. Should she talk to him?

**Saw you walk in to the room  
Thought I'd try to talk to you  
Babe am I every glad you wanted me too  
Its been two years to the day  
half the time I've been away  
I know I'm not there enough  
but that is gonna change  
cause I'm coming back  
to show you that  
I'm keeping the promise that I made**

Nathan slowly sat down at the table, his eyes never leaving Haley's. She was struggling to breath. Her lips started to tingle, remembering the last time they kissed. Butterflies emerged in her stomach.

**When I'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
cause I miss you, whenever you're not around  
when I kiss you  
I still get butterflies  
years from now  
I'll make every second count  
when I'm with you**

It was going to be hard. But at that moment, it seemed like they would be ok. Haley remembered the countless times she had wished for him to sleep next to her like he used to when they were younger. She wanted to hug the pain away.

**Yeah we've had our ups and downs  
but we've always worked them out  
babe am I ever glad we got this far now  
still I'm lying here tonight  
wishing I was by your side  
cause when I'm not there enough  
nothing feels right  
so I'm coming back to show you that I'll love you the rest of my life**

'Nathan…' Haley finally spoke. 'Can I talk to you?'

**When I'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
cause I miss you, whenever your not around  
when I kiss you  
I still get butterflies  
years from now  
I'll make every second count  
when I'm with you  
when I'm with you**

Nathan stood up and walked away. Haley watched him and sighed.

**Whatever it takes  
i'm not gonna break the promise I made**

**when I'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
cause I miss you**

'I miss him guys. Will I be able to get through to him?'

'I don't know Haley. I really don't know.' Brooke sighed.

**When I'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
cause I miss you, whenever your not around  
when I kiss you  
I still get butterflies  
years from now  
I'll make every second count  
when I'm with you  
when I'm with you  
when I'm with you  
when I'm with you**

Haley took another drink. Did she want to get through to Nathan? She missed him; she loved him, that was for sure. But she was still hurting from two years ago. And obviously so was he. She sighed, she was so confused.

* * *

Haley received yet another hug from Brooke. She had had such a good night. She had laughed so much and smiled her real smile many times. She didn't want to go home, but she knew her home was now in L.A.

'So this is goodbye.' Brooke sighed, tears in her eyes. 'Thank you for coming babe.'

'No problem.' Haley smiled. She was upset, but no tears came. She hadn't cried for two years. Not one single tear. 'But Brooke. Can you drive me to the airport?'

Brooke jumped up and down. 'Ooh yes please!! I'll get my keys!'

Haley was left to say her goodbyes to everyone else.

* * *

Brooke saw Nathan sulking in the corner of tric. 'So are you not even going to say goodbye then?' she said.

'Nope.'

'Nate. Haley came **home**. She did it for me, and **you**. Don't think she didn't. She **still** loves you Nathan. And I know you still love her. At least say **goodbye**.'

Nathan said nothing.

'Fine then. **Screw** you and your stupid **life**!' she yelled. 'I am **done** with you Nathan Scott! I am driving Haley to the airport. So you can go and say goodbye now, or forget about my friendship.'

Nathan stood up, and Brooke thought he was going to go towards Haley, but he walked in the other direction, out of Tric.

* * *

'I'll keep in touch this time.' Haley laughed, as she picked up her bag and said her last goodbyes. She pulled Brooke into another hug. 'I missed you so much B.Davis.'

'I missed you too Hales.' Brooke smiled. 'Don't be a stranger.'

'I love you girlie.'

'I love you too babe. Goodbye.'

Haley walked away. She was headed home, back to her normal lifestyle, but was it really normal? Wasn't normal back in tree hill? But tree hill wasn't her home anymore, L.A was. Or was L.A really home, it didn't feel like it. Haley had never felt more at home in the past two years as she did sitting in tric.

And Nathan, oh yes, Nathan. Nathan was home. Brooke was home. Tree hill was home.

Haley sat down on the plane and ordered a glass of wine. She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

Tree hill was home, wasn't it? What was she doing? She shouldn't be going back to L.A, she should be getting off this plane and going back to tree hill. That was where she belonged, that was were she truly wanted to be.

She stood up quickly and gathered her things.

'Excuse me miss, where are you going?'

'I need to get off this plane.'

'I'm sorry we can't let you do that.'

'I **need** to get off the plane.'

'Please take your **seat** miss.'

* * *

Nathan slumped back down into his usual place in front of the telly. Why did he even go tonight? All he did was sit in a corner, something good might have come on TV. What was he even talking about, nothing good was ever on TV.

He sighed and cracked open a beer when he heard a knock on the door.

He stood up slowly, considered not answering it, but opened the door anyway.

On the other side was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. There stood Haley, her new dark brown hair ruffled in a mess, her face tired out and slightly pale. But she was there, and still so beautiful. Nathan felt like he fell in love with her all over again just in that moment.

'Hi…' she whispered, one hand holding her bag, one hand on her neck.

'Wh-What are you doing here?' Nathan breathed.

'I wanna come home Nathan.'

* * *

**TA-DA! seriously, i want to thank you guys all so much for your reviews. they make me feel so good. i am so surprised with the feedback on this story. i love it! so.. reivew? :):)**


	9. Things Have Changed

**ok i know i'm rubbish, but i've been busy with my birthday and my exam results and my birthday etc etc, so enjoy this chapter!**

**you guys rock!! sorry if i haven't replied to your reviews, i will next time!**

** :):):)**

* * *

9. Things Have Changed.

_Haley sat down on the plane and ordered a glass of wine. She sighed and leaned back in her chair._

_Tree hill was home, wasn't it? What was she doing? She shouldn't be going back to L.A, she should be getting off this plane and going back to tree hill. That was where she belonged, that was where she truly wanted to be._

_She stood up quickly and gathered her things._

_'Excuse me miss, where are you going?'_

_'I need to get off this plane.'_

_'I'm sorry we can't let you do that.'_

_'I need to get off the plane.'_

_'Please take your seat miss.'_

'No, you really don't understand, it's an emergency!' Haley pleaded.

'What's wrong miss? We will try and help you but the plane is about to go to the runway. Please sit down.'

'**Sit down**? I can't **sit down**! Tree Hill is my **home**! I don't **want **to go to L.A! There's this guy I love **so **much, and I hadn't seen him in two **years**, and he didn't speak to me! I **need **to sort things out with him!' Haley whined.

'I think you should let her off.' An old woman commented.

'Thank you.' Haley smiled.

'I'm sorry we just can't do that.'

'Sure you can.' Someone else joined in. 'She loves this guy.'

Haley nodded and smiled as the people around her began to agree and tell her she should get off the plane.

* * *

'Thank you very much for your service.' Haley smiled at the woman. 'And you guys? Enjoy L.A!' Haley smiled, waving at them.

'Go get him tiger!' The old woman called as Haley walked off the plane.

* * *

Nathan slumped back down into his usual place in front of the telly. Why did he even go tonight? All he did was sit in a corner, something good might have come on TV. What was he even talking about, nothing good was ever on TV.

He sighed and cracked open a beer when he heard a knock on the door.

He stood up slowly, considered not answering it, but opened the door anyway.

On the other side was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. There stood Haley, her new dark brown hair ruffled in a mess, her face tired out and slightly pale. But she was there, and still so beautiful. Nathan felt like he fell in love with her all over again just in that moment.

'Hi…' she whispered, one hand holding her bag, one hand on her neck.

'Wh-what are you doing here?' Nathan breathed.

'I wanna come home Nathan.'

* * *

Nathan couldn't sleep. Haley was in the other room, and he wasn't doing anything about it. He hadn't been able to speak. He was so used to Haley being gone, he couldn't believe she actually wanted to come home.

* * *

Haley rolled over in her bed once more. She couldn't sleep at all. Nathan had said nothing. He just stepped back to allow her in his apartment. Then he pointed to the spare room, and gone into his own room. He hadn't come back out.

She got out of her bed and pulled on some clothes to go for a walk. She needed to clear her head.

* * *

Nathan heard Haley leaving. 'Great, she's changed her mind. You stupid boy, you should have asked her to stay.' Nathan threw his bedside lamp across the room in anger.

* * *

Haley looked at the time on her watch. It was only 5 o'clock. What could she do?

Then she knew. She walked along to the park. She sat on the swing, the one she was sitting on when she met Nathan. She smiled slightly. She couldn't cry, but at least her smile had come back.

She sat on that swing for what must have hours, because soon she saw little kids coming into the park with their stressed out parents. She checked her watch again, it was 9 o'clock! Time had passed so quickly.

She smiled again when she saw two children sitting on the grass, talking. They looked about nine or ten. They looked like they were subconsciously flirting. She laughed to herself.

--

_10 years ago._

_'Hey hales.'_

_'Oh hey Nate.' Haley looked up at the raven-haired boy. 'You're late.'_

_'But you waited right?' he smirked his trademark smirk._

_'I'll always wait…' Haley mumbled quietly._

_'What was that?' Nathan asked, sitting down next to her on the grass._

_'Em, nothing. I just said I waited.' Haley flushed, trying to hide her feelings. 'So, how are you and Jodie?'_

_'Em, we are ok. But she is annoying. She keeps talking about getting married and stuff. I'm like, dude, we're only ten, no need to rush.'_

_Haley giggled. 'So are you still her boyfriend?'_

_'I think so.'_

_Haley's face dropped. 'Oh, ok, well, what do you want to do today?'_

_'Anything that doesn't involve you.' Nathan laughed as Haley punched him in the arm. 'You expect that to hurt?' he added._

_Haley gasped. 'I could take you Nathan Scott.'_

_'Bring it on.'_

_Haley jumped on Nathan, trying to pin him to the ground. Nathan then pushed her off and started tickling her. No matter how hard Haley tried, she couldn't tickle him back._

_The pair sat laughing and play fighting, just like best friends do._

--

Haley was brought out of her daydream, expecting to find tears down her face. But they didn't come. She slowly stood up, wandering back to Nathan's.

* * *

Nathan slowly got out of bed. He heard singing. It was definitely Haley's voice. Haley always used to sing back in the old days. It felt good to hear her voice.

**My mind is gone,  
I'm spinnin' round,  
And deep inside,  
My tears I'll drown,  
I'm losin' grip,  
What's happenin'?  
I stray from love,  
This is how I feel.**

**This time was different,  
Felt like I was just a victim,  
And it cut me like a knife,  
When you walked out of my life,  
Now I'm in this condition,  
And I've got all the symptoms,  
Of a girl with a broken heart,  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry.**

Haley sang along to the radio, how could this song relate? It was just a stupid pop song; she didn't even know the artist.

**How did I get here with you I'll never know,  
I never meant to let it get so personal,  
And After all I tried to do,  
Stay away from lovin' you,  
I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know,  
And I won't let it show,  
You won't see me cry.**

**This time was different,  
Felt like I was just a victim,  
And it cut me like a knife,  
When you walked out of my life,  
Now I'm in this condition,  
And I've got all the symptoms,  
Of a girl with a broken heart,  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry.**

She felt Nathan behind her when she finished the song. She realised that she could still tell who it was without turning around. She could just feel him standing still doing nothing, just watching her.

'I like your hair.' He said quietly.

'Thank you.' Haley said flatly. Was this the best thing to talk about?

'It's different, but it's nice. And it's good to see you have put the weight back on. You look a lot healthier.'

Haley changed the subject. 'You know I haven't cried for two years?'

Nathan said nothing, but Haley could feel him shifting uncomfortably.

'Really, not a single tear. So many sad things have happened to me, and happy things. And I **want** to cry, but I can't. I have lost so much the last two years, and I can't even cry about it?' she whipped round to face Nathan, breathing heavily. 'What kind of person does that make me Nathan?'

Nathan said nothing; he just looked at Haley, as if he had never seen her like this. Haley sighed and turned around again. She dropped her glass into the sink and started to walk to her bedroom.

'I think it makes you pretty strong.' Haley stopped in her tracks. His words hit her hard. She shook her head and kept walking, shutting her door behind her.

* * *

Nathan lay in his bed, not sleep again for the second night in a row. Haley's words from previous conversations stung in his head.

_'I have lost so much the last two years, and I can't even cry about it? What kind of person does that make me Nathan?'_

He rolled over, checking the clock, it was 2 o'clock.

_'My god Nathan you don't **get** it! I love you **so** much. And it hurts, because I can't do that to Lucas. So please, like everyone else does, leave me alone.'_

He shook his head, trying to rid his head of the memories.

_'No Nathan! I** can't** let you in. you know why? Because I waited for you for two **months**! I waited and waited, but you never came.'_

He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

_'I have had the worst three months of my** life**, and I needed my **best** friend to be there for me. But you cut me out of your life because I wouldn't** be** with you? That's not **fair** Nathan!'_

Nathan splashed his face with cold water and looked at himself in the mirror.

_'Look around Nathan! Look around tree hill and tell me it is the same place it used to be! You can't, can you?'_

Nathan walked out of the bathroom, coming face to face with Haley. Their eyes locked for a second and Nathan saw the pain in her eyes.

_'I don't care anymore. I don't care about you. Hell, you can go join your brother underground.'_

He tore off to his bedroom. Slamming his fist against the wall.

_'A best friends help should be **unconditional**! I shouldn't have **had** to ask Nathan! You should have just **known**! But you **didn't**!'_

She was so inside his head and he couldn't get rid of her.

* * *

Haley leaned over the sink. She couldn't get the memories out of her head.

_'I know you needed me Haley. But I couldn't watch you fall apart without wanting to hold you and kiss the pain away.'_

She splashed her face with cold water.

_'I can't give you away. I am in love with you, so I can't give you to someone else.'_

The urge to throw up came over Haley and she ran to the toilet, pouring out her insides.

_'I know you are hurting. But I want to help you through, like we always used to do. We were always there for each other.'_

Haley's stomach ached as she fell to the bathroom floor, coughing.

_'Why do you even care anymore Haley? I thought you didn't care!'_

Haley walked back to her room, taking in her surroundings. There were photographs everywhere, and they were all pictures of Nathan, Haley and Lucas.

_'Haley please. Don't marry Lucas. We should be together.'_

She picked up a photo. It was her and Nathan at the beach. They looked about 15, and they were both brandishing big smiles and ice cream.

_'I could take you Nathan Scott.'_

_'Bring it on.'_

Haley picked up a picture of her and Nathan. It was a picture of them at a school dance. They were 16. Haley was about to turn 17, and she had been with Lucas for just under a year, but he was ill so she went with Nathan. She was wearing a lemon strapless dress and her hair was twisted up in a bun. Nathan was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and grey waistcoat. She smiled as she remembered that night.

--

_3 years ago._

_'Thanks for coming with me Nate. You could have been with some other girl.'_

_'It's ok hales. Like we decided years ago. If we are dateless then we go with each other. And if we are not married by the time we are thirty we will get married.' He smirked as Haley blushed._

--

Haley took the photo with her as she sat back down on her bed. She sighed and kept the photo close to her chest.

Then the strangest thing happened. A single tear ran down Haley's cheek. But that was all she needed. She snapped, and everything over the two years that had made her want to cry came flooding back. The tears were pouring out of her eyes and she started to sob loudly. She should have been happy that she could cry again, but everything was too much for her.

* * *

Nathan was still awake when he heard the sobs. He couldn't believe it. Haley was crying. He felt a queasy feeling in his stomach. He felt horrible for Haley.

Nathan slowly pulled himself out of bed. He stepped quietly down the corridor and stood outside the door. Her sobs were loud and full of pain. He stepped into her room.

Haley's shoulders were shaking violently and Nathan's heart ached for her. He walked over to her.

'Hales…' he touched her arm.

Haley sprung away at Nathan's touch and walked to the side of the room, she didn't want him touching her. But then he walked closer and placed his hands on her arms and pulled her into him.

She covered her face with her hands and threw herself into his chest, pouring her heart out in his arms. She cried into his shoulder while his strong arms kept her steady.

Haley's whole body shook as she tried to contain her sobs. Nathan stroked her hair.

'I'm here now baby.' He whispered. 'I'm not going anywhere. I promise.'

* * *

**some lovely naley for you at the end. i love you guys! please review!**


	10. Used To

**Hello lovely people! i've decided to update even thouh i haven't been writing much. i've just switched to a macbook and i haven't got word on it yet... i realy can't work with the apps i've got. so i've not been feeling very inspired... :( oh well.**

**this chapter is 100 dedicated to Drama4zashley-Naley. :):)**

* * *

10. Used to

Haley awoke to the sound of the radio and the smell of cooked breakfast flooding into her room. She smiled. Nathan was always the best at making breakfast.

She got dressed as her thought drifted back to last night. After she had stopped crying, they both said nothing and Nathan went back to his room. Haley had been crying for two hours. She felt better after letting it all out though.

She smiled as she heard Nathan humming along to the radio. Her smile dropped when she listened to the lyrics of the song.

_You used to talk to me like  
I was the only one around.  
You used to lean on me like  
The only other choice was falling down.  
You used to walk with me like  
We had nowhere we needed to go,  
Nice and slow, to no place in particular._

She sat down at the breakfast bar, avoiding eye contact with Nathan. She knew they were both listening to the lyrics.

_We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be?  
_

Why did the radio always play songs that related so much to Haley's situations? It was like it was taunting her.

_I used to reach for you when  
I got lost along the way.  
I used to listen.  
You always had just the right thing to say.  
I used to follow you.  
Never really cared where we would go,  
Fast or slow, to anywhere at all._

Nathan pushed a plate in front of Haley, filled with food. Haley smiled thankfully, but she didn't look up. She was too lost in thoughts about her and Nathan in the old days, doing everything the song said.

_We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be?_

They sat and ate in silence, not glancing up. They were both feeling awkward bout last night, and obviously everything before it.

_I look around me,  
And I want you to be there  
'Cause I miss the things that we shared.  
Look around you.  
It's empty, and you're sad  
'Cause you miss the love that we had._

'I do miss you…' Haley whispered, so quiet she wasn't quite hear her. She was referring to the song, but it was the truth, she did miss him.

_You used to talk to me like  
I was the only one around,  
The only one around._

_We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be? Yeah.  
To how it used to be.  
To how it used to be, yeah.  
To how it used to be.  
To how it used to be._

'The song's right hales.' Nathan said softly when the song ended.

Haley stood up slowly and left the room, heading for her bedroom. She could feel some more tears coming.

She fell onto her bed and sighed. She didn't know what she wanted. Did she want to be with Nathan? Did she want him back only as a friend? Did she want to stay here? Did she want to go home?

Haley almost didn't notice Nathan lying down on the bed next to her. They both stared at the ceiling in silence.

Then Nathan took Haley's hand in his and intertwined their fingers. Haley smiled.

* * *

Haley woke up to an empty space beside her. She checked the time. It was already seven at night. Her lack of sleep from the previous night must have come over her and caused her to sleep through the whole day. She got up out of bed and walked slowly into the living room.

Nathan was sitting on the sofa watching TV. Haley wasn't sure what to do. Her stomach rumbled, telling her to get some food. She felt like ordering pizza.

'Can I use the phone Nathan?' she said softly.

'For what?' Nathan didn't turn round. His voice wasn't harsh.

'I was going to order pizza. Do you want some?' Haley saw Nathan nod.

She dialled the number into the phone and waited.

'Hello? Can I order pizza please? Yes. Two large. One with spicy chicken and one meat feast please. Yes, I'll pay at the door. Em, last name Scott. In Tree Hill. Yes, that's the address. Thank you.'

Nathan smiled as Haley ordered the pizza without asking him what he wanted.

--

_2 and a half years ago._

'_I can't believe Lucas is ill again. All he ever does is play basketball and get sick.' Haley giggled as she flipped through the TV channels._

_It was just after Christmas, and Nathan and Haley seemed to be the only ones that didn't catch the flu. School had even been cancelled for a few days._

'_Do you want to get pizza?' Nathan asked, noticing it was around dinnertime._

'_Ok, I'll get the phone.' Haley leapt off the sofa. Nathan tried not to stare at her perfect body. Haley and Lucas were in love, and Nathan just pretended to be ok with it. They were doing ok, but Nathan was sure neither of them expected their relationship to last past college. They were wrong._

'_Ok, I'll have spicy chicken and a meat feast please?' Haley spoke into the phone. 'Thank you.' She jumped back onto the couch._

'_I don't know why you like the chicken. It's so spicy.' Nathan smirked._

'_You're such a baby.' Haley punched Nathan in the arm._

'_No, I'm a man.' Nathan said in a fake deep voice. Haley giggled. 'I'm all about the meat!' he roared and jumped on Haley, tickling her._

_She squealed for mercy until he stopped. Then they stared at each other in a deep silence. They were lost in the moment._

_The doorbell broke them apart. Haley got up to get the door._

_Nathan shook his head and went to get drinks. He and Haley always had strange moments like that, where it felt as if there were only them in the world._

'_I can't believe you ordered for me.' Nathan laughed as Haley handed him the pizza._

'_What can I say? I have a good memory.' Haley giggled._

'_I love you Hales. I'm so lucky to have you in my life.' Nathan smirked._

_Haley blushed and ate her pizza, a proud look on her face. 'You're not too bad yourself.'_

_Haley phone rang and she answered it. 'Oh hey Luke. You feeling better? That's great. Dinner? Well actually Nathan and I got pizza…no I've not had much. Yes of course.' She hung up._

'_Sorry Nate I've got to go. Luke is taking me for dinner. He says it's important. I hope he doesn't break up with me.'_

'_You'll be fine hales. Who in the right mind would break up with you?' Nathan smiled as Haley kissed him on the cheek and ran out his house._

_Three hours later._

'_I'm getting MARRIED!' Haley ran into Nathan's room and jumped onto his bed, hugging him._

'_What?'_

'_Lucas asked me to marry him!' she squealed, showing him the diamond on her finger._

'_That's great hales.' Nathan couldn't help but feel jealous. Haley was his girl._

--

'You ordered for me.' Nathan spoke softly.

Haley whipped round. _Shit…why had she been so stupid?_ She should have asked. 'I'm sorry, Nathan. I guess it's a habit. I can change it if you want. I should have asked.'

The doorbell rang and Haley muttered something that sounded like 'Too late now.'

Nathan collected the boxes from the deliveryman. 'No, don't worry Haley. You still know me. It's always the same.'

'Well what can I say, I have a good memory.' Haley smiled, not realising she was quoting the last pizza night they had shared together.

They sat in silence, eating peacefully and watching the TV. Nathan decided to break the silence.

'I don't know why you like the chicken. It's so spicy.' Nathan spoke quietly.

Then Nathan saw it register to Haley. It was just like their last pizza night.

'You're such a baby.' Haley whispered very quietly, hiding a smirk as she took a bite of pizza.

Nathan joined in. 'No, I'm a man.' Nathan said in a fake deep voice. Haley giggled. 'I'm all about the meat!' he roared and jumped on Haley, tickling her.

Haley squealed in protest, tensing up. Nathan knew she might not have been ready for that, but she needed to laugh.

* * *

It felt good. Haley was laughing. She and Nathan were acting normal again. She tried to push him off and failed completely.

Then they both stopped, lost in each other's gaze. Just like two and a half years before. Haley got lost in Nathan's blue eyes, just like so many times before. She couldn't help it.

Then the street lamp outside Nathan's apartment came on, indicating that it was getting dark. The light shone onto Haley's hand that was leaning against Nathan's chest. The light caught Haley's ring finger, and the diamond gleamed.

Haley gulped, looking at the ring. After their pizza night Haley got engaged to Lucas. She never did get the wedding ring, but she couldn't take off her engagement ring.

Nathan noticed Haley looking at her finger. Then Nathan noticed she was still wearing her engagement ring. Was she not over Lucas yet?

They gently tore apart and sat in silence once more, finishing their food.

'You're still wearing your ring.' Nathan said quietly.

'Uhm… yeah, it's a good thing to get rid of other guys. You don't get approached by stupid old men.' Haley tried to laugh.

Nathan turned to face Haley. 'Is that the only reason you wear it?'

Haley gulped as she felt a tear run down her cheek.

* * *

**so we had some naley... some aley background, and some awkward naley. i love the song! it's called used to by draughty.. spelling?**

**anyways, you guys always give AMAZING! reviews, so don't let me down. :)**


	11. Stay With Me

**hey guys, sorry i haven't updated, i went on holiday... and this is a pretty short chapter, but i promise you a long one next time! :) big shocker at the end of this chapter. and i'm sorry if i offend anyone's values and beliefs. :) i love your reviews! :):)**

* * *

10. Stay With Me.

Haley lay in her bed, replaying her and Nathan's last conversation.

--

'_You're still wearing your ring.' Nathan said quietly._

'_Uhm… yeah, it's a good thing to get rid of other guys. You don't get approached by stupid old men.' Haley tried to laugh._

_Nathan turned to face Haley. 'Is that the only reason you wear it?'_

_Haley gulped as she felt a tear run down her cheek. She fiddled with the ring on her finger, not daring to look at Nathan._

'_Hales, are you still not over Lucas?' Haley felt Nathan's big blue eyes piercing into her, searching for answers._

_Haley said nothing._

'_Haley, it's been two years.'_

'_You think I don't _**_know_ **_that Nathan? Do you think I've **forgotten** about it?'_

'_No Haley I was just saying, you're not engaged anymore.'_

'_I'm not **stupid **Nathan. Do you think I could get over him and move on straight after everything happened?'_

_'No Haley, don't get mad. I was just wondering.'_

'_Nathan please. There isn't a **day **I don't miss him. I don't know why I don't take my ring off. I just can't! I feel like if or when I do, I will be completely letting go, and I'm not sure if I want to do that. I feel guilty for thinking about taking the ring off, as if I would be letting Lucas down. There is not a day I don't sit and think 'What if.' What if he hadn't died? I might have had a child!' Haley's voice completely cracked on child. She couldn't take it anymore._

_She walked out the room, just as she heard Nathan whisper 'I'll always be here for you.'_

--

Haley quickly jumped out of bed and walked to Nathan's room. She slowly opened the door and peered inside.

'Nathan?' she whispered. 'Are you awake?'

She heard Nathan turn over and grumble, but she knew he was still sleeping.

She picked up some socks on the floor and threw them at him. then she picked up a pillow and hit him with it, giggling when he swatted at her.

--

_11 years ago._

'_Nathan?' Haley whisper shouted, sitting down on his bed. 'Nathan wake up!'_

_She tapped him on the head. Nothing. So she picked up a pillow and hit him with it._

_Nathan moaned and stretched. 'Haley? What are you doing here?' he whispered, then checked the time. 'It's three in the morning.'_

'_I know. I need you.'_

'_How did you get in here?' Nathan grumbled, pulling the sheets back so Haley could get into the bed bedside him._

'_I came through the window.'_

'_So why do you need me?'_

'_I'm scared the clowns are coming to get me.'_

'_What?'_

'_There are clowns coming to get me.'_

'_And why would you think that?' Nathan pulled Haley in for a hug._

'_Because I watched this film with mom and dad and the clowns were after everyone.'_

'_Hales, you are nine. You shouldn't be scared of clowns anymore.'_

'_I know. Can I stay with you?'_

'_Of course.'_

--

'Nathan?' Haley spoke slightly louder, choking back the tears. Nathan grunted in response. 'I need you.'

Nathan heard Haley's voice crack. He could tell this was serious. He gently pulled back the sheets and let Haley crawl into his bed.

She lay staring at the ceiling for a while. Nathan heard her sniffing and wiping her eyes.

'Hales…come here.' Nathan opened his arms and Haley moved straight into them, sobbing again. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but he was ready to listen when she was ready to talk. He just had to be there for her just now.

Haley cried into Nathan's chest. She was so happy that he was there for her.

She knew the time was now. She needed to tell Nathan the real truth. She needed to share the weight that she had been carrying around with her for the last two years. The guilt, the pain, the 'what-might-have-beens' and the anger. The real reason she stopped feeling anything.

'Nathan…' Haley whispered, her voice barely recognisable. 'There's something I need to tell you.'

Nathan sat up in the bed and reached for the bedside lamp switch. Haley stopped his arm.

'I'd prefer it if it was dark.' She whispered.

'Ok Hales, what's wrong. You know you can tell me anything.'

'Well, I did a bad thing Nathan. I did a really really bad thing. Two years ago, after Lucas died. I did the unforgivable.'

'I don't understand Haley. What could you have done that was so unforgivable?'

Haley ran her hands through her hair, looking into Nathan's big blue eyes.

'I got an abortion.'

* * *

**so, you'll understand why i apologised for possibly offending anyone. i understand everyone's different views on abortions and i realise that it is definitely not everyone's solution. i hope you will still read on and hopefully after the next chapter you will understand why haley did what she did. :):)**


	12. Secrets

**ok, this is a really short chapter but at least it gets it over with and i can move onto my longer chapters. :):) yay!! anyway...**

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!**

**THE LAWS OF PHYSICS AND NALEY FANFICTION HAVE BEEN BROKEN!!**

**I MADE A CRAZY DISCOVERY TODAY!!**

**JAMES LAFFERTY/ NATHAN SCOTT'S EYES... ARE_ GREEN!!_**

**NOT BLUE... _GREEN!_!!**

**IT CHANGES EVERYTHING!!**

**TELL ALL YOUR FRIENDS!! AND CREDIT ME FOR IT... :):) HEHE.**

**AND IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME. CHECK OUT THIS BIG PICTURE...  
**

**http : / / jlaweb. net/gallery/displayimage.php?pid36042&fullsize1 (take away spaces)  
**

**IT'S SO WEIRD... HE'S STILL HOT THOUGH!!**

**but think of all the fanfics that say he has blue eyes... including mine.**

**WE ARE WRONG!!**

* * *

12. Secrets

_'I don't understand Haley. What could you have done that was so unforgivable?'_

_Haley ran her hands through her hair, looking into Nathan's big blue eyes._

_'I got an abortion.'_

'What do you mean?'

'I was pregnant, but I didn't want to keep the baby. So I killed it.'

'Haley I don't understand. When did you find out you were pregnant? Who knew about it? How could you do that? Why didn't you keep it? When did you do it?'

'Don't Nathan. Don't fire all these questions at once. Please just let me explain.'

Nathan stayed silent, waiting for an explanation. He took Haley's hand in his.

Haley swallowed the lump in her throat and continued. 'After my 18th birthday party I took a test, which was positive. I was pregnant, and I couldn't believe it. Me and Lucas had talked about a family, but not this early. I didn't know how to tell him. We were still at school, just going into senior year. Ok, I was eighteen, but my birthday is just early on. He had so much ahead of him, how could I drag him down? Of course, I was so happy, we were going to have a baby together! I decided I had to tell him after the wedding. So then the wedding came, and I fell apart. I basically forgot about the baby, until my morning sickness came. I was so scared Nathan, I had just lost you and Lucas, and I was blocking out the world. I couldn't raise a child on my own! And the baby would look so much like Lucas! I know it was selfish but I didn't want the baby, I wasn't in a fit state to look after it, and I didn't want to let anyone in. So 3 weeks later, I was out in the rain, when I decided to get an abortion. So I did it. And then I stopped crying, stopped feeling. I had just killed my own child. How would Lucas feel about that?'

'You shouldn't blame yourself for this. You had your reasons.' Nathan spoke softly.

'Yes, but I killed my child. I feel so guilty, you have no idea. I could have a son or a daughter right now. Do I regret it? I don't know. My life would have been so different. But I like my company, I like being back home. I don't know where I would be with a child.'

'Don't beat yourself up about it. it's in the past now. Just concentrate on making the future the best, and you shouldn't have regrets.'

Haley nodded silently and moved her head onto Nathan's chest, enjoying the fact that he immediately wrapped his strong arms around her. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

Nathan loved the feeling of Haley in his arms. He listened to her breathing, realising she was asleep. He loved the warmth of her body. He couldn't believe she had been pregnant, but he didn't resent her for having an abortion. She did what she thought was right for her at the time. He looked down at her sleeping figure. Was he still in love with Haley?

He tried to shake the thought and closed his eyes, letting himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

_7 Years Ago_

_'So Hales, do you ever think about, like, babies and stuff?' A thirteen year old Nathan sat on the kitchen counter as Haley made them dinner._

_'What the hell Nathan? Where is this coming from?'_

_'I don't really know... it's just, having Lucas around more and more makes me think about families, and how screwed up mine is.' He smirked slightly._

_'Umm... well i have a big family Nate, and I love it... but I'm not sure if i would want as many children as my parents did.' Haley smiled at the thought of her numerous brothers and sisters._

_'You're pretty when you smile.' Nathan spoke softly._

_'Thanks...' Haley whispered, turning to face Nathan. 'You're not too hard on the eyes either.'_

_'I'm smoking hot and you know it James.' Nathan teased._

_'Yeah... me and every other girl in the school.' Haley mumbled._

_'What?'_

_'Three kids.' Haley changed the subject. 'I want three, two boys and a girl.' She smiled. 'I can't wait to have kids.'_

* * *

Nathan awoke with a sense of emptiness and realised that Haley wasn't next to him. He slipped out of his bed and pulled on some clothes.

He wandered through to the kitchen to find it empty, where was Haley?

'Haley?' he shouted through the apartment as he looked into her room.

Nothing.

Her clothes and case were still there, so she hadn't left. He wandered back through to the kitchen. He made some breakfast while watching the TV. Soon the doorbell rang and Nathan went to get the door.

'Haley you know you can just come straight in here you don't have to ring…' Nathan trailed off as he saw who was standing outside.

'Hey man, you coming to the river court?'

Nathan was stunned. 'Lucas?'

* * *

**CRAZY!! review please. :)**


	13. When It Isn't Like It Should Be

**yay!! this chapter is a bit longer. ok... i HAD to update soon because of the wonderful feedback i received, also had quite a lot of first time reviewers! and i really appreciate that. now there are two of my MAIN people haven'y reviewed that last chapter yet... you know who you are. :):):) and i expect a review for both chapters!! :P hehe, kidding...**

**ANYWAY, lots of you were confused, so here's the explanation...**

* * *

13. When It Isn't Like It Should Be

'_Haley you know you can just come straight in here you don't have to ring…' Nathan trailed off as he saw who was standing outside._

'_Hey man, you coming to the river court?'_

_Nathan was stunned. 'Lucas?'_

'Yip, it's me.' Lucas grinned and bumped fists with Nathan, who was still stunned.

'What are you doing here man?'

'I just came to see if you wanted to play some ball. C'mon.' Lucas ushered to Nathan, who quickly ran into his room and changed. He came back out and the boys left for the river court. Nathan couldn't believe this was happening.

'Lucas, I can't believe it's really you. Is it really you?' Nathan bounced the ball to Lucas.

'Yip, it's really me.' Lucas scored a free throw. 'Why wouldn't it be?'

'Well Lucas, you're supposed to be dead.' Nathan said flatly.

'I am? Why? I feel pretty alive.' Lucas poked about his body and laughed.

Nathan tried to smile. What was Lucas doing here? Was he dreaming?

'Luke, you died in a car accident two years ago.'

'I know I did.' Lucas laughed. 'I'm just playing you man. I'm a ghost.'

'You're a ghost?'

'Well how else can I be here? I am dead, remember?'

'Ok… well why are you here?'

'To guide you through your next stages of life.'

'Why?'

'Because you don't know what you want. You don't know whether to let Haley back in and forgive her or let her go back to L.A. You don't know whether to start again with your life, and get things sorted with the people you have messed things up with. You are also slightly angry at Haley.'

'Why would I be angry at Haley?'

'Because she killed your nephew.'

'How do you know about that?'

'I'm a ghost Nate, I've been watching everyone.'

'It was a boy?'

'Yes, but Haley didn't know that.'

Nathan and Lucas were now sitting on the bench at the side of the court.

'I don't understand what you are here to do.' Nathan ran his hands through his hair.

'I'm here to make you feel better about the life you have. To show you that Haley did the right thing, and that it was good that I died.'

'Why was it good?'

'Let me show you.' Lucas clapped his hands.

* * *

Suddenly they were at Haley's old house. Nathan saw Haley standing talking to Brooke. They looked like they were in a deep conversation.

'Hales!' Nathan called, running over. 'You'll never guess who is here! It's Lucas!' Nathan stood in front of Haley, but she just continued to talk to Brooke.

'She can't hear you or see you Nate.' Lucas said softly. 'We're not really here.'

'What is this?'

'Shhhh.' Lucas whispered. 'This is your life after I died.'

Nathan listened to Haley and Brooke. Haley looked stressed, Brooke looked angry.

'You're pregnant Haley? How could you be so irresponsible?'

'I was on the pill Brooke! It just happened.'

'I can't believe you. And you're keeping it?'

'I don't want to kill it do I?'

'Haley that is stupid. You can have a child later! I really don't think you should have the baby.'

'You're just jealous!'

Brooke scoffed. 'Yes Haley, I'm jealous of you. You've lost you husband and your best friend, and now you're going to get fat with a stupid baby! I'm so jealous.'

Haley slapped Brooke across the face. 'Get out. We are no longer friends.' Haley said sternly.

Brooke left the house and Haley broke down on the sofa. Nathan just wanted to comfort her.

'We need to go Nate.' Lucas pulled Nathan away.

* * *

Next they were at a beach party. Nathan saw Haley, with a small baby bump forming. He smiled slightly, there was his nephew.

Then he saw himself, looking dark and angry. He was walking towards Haley, kicking the sand on his way.

'Nathan?' Haley breathed. 'You're home?'

'Evidently.' Nathan said flatly. 'So your pregnant?'

'Yes I am.' Haley smiled slightly.

'How you going to manage that? You can't handle a baby on your own.'

'I think I'll manage. I thought I would have Brooke, but we aren't friends any more.'

'Why not?'

'She told me to get rid of the baby, and made fun of me for losing my husband and you.'

'She was right, you shouldn't have kept the baby Haley.'

'Sorry… what? Why is everyone against my decision?'

'I'm sorry Haley, I have to go.'

'Why? Why is everyone against me? Why is no one supporting me anymore?' Haley muttered. 'They have no reason!'

Nathan turned to Lucas. 'Why did we not support her?'

'Everyone was lost after I left, they were just confused. They thought it would be better for Haley to work on getting herself back together without the stress of the baby. Let's go.'

* * *

They were at the shopping mall. Nathan saw Haley pushing a pram, trying to carry shopping bags, and stop the baby from crying. She was having a really hard time.

Nathan rushed forward to try and help her, but his hands swiped straight through the bags. He screamed in frustration.

'She can't cope Nate. It's a good thing she got an abortion. She would have been so miserable.' Lucas smiled softly. 'So that was life if Haley had her baby, I died, and you came home 3 months after you left. Now let's see what would have happened if you never left.'

Nathan couldn't tear himself away from the beautiful girl having a breakdown in the middle of a shopping mall, with people giving her dirty looks and muttering under their breaths. But he followed Lucas away.

* * *

Nathan saw himself sitting in a car outside the mall, watching people carefully.

Lucas and Haley came out of the mall, laughing brightly and pushing a buggy.

Nathan saw the jealously in this different Nathan's eyes.

'You were so angry Nate. You pretended everything was fine, but all you wanted was Haley.'

'I think I still do.' Lucas nodded but simply clapped his hands again.

* * *

'Wow…is this the house you would have lived in Luke? It's gorgeous.'

'I know.' Luke nodded. 'But this was our holiday home.'

'When is this?'

'This is a year after the wedding.'

Nathan saw Lucas on top of Haley making out with her. 'Eww, Luke. I don't need to see this.'

'Yes you do.'

Haley started calling Lucas' name. They were under the sheets and clearing having sex.

'Oh…Brooke, you feel so good…' Lucas breathed.

'Brooke? You were with Brooke? How could you do that to Haley?'

'Well Haley's career meant that she was always away. One night I was out with Brooke as friends, we got drunk, and things escalated from there. So it became a thing, this was where we always sneaked around.'

'That's shady Luke. That is unforgivable.'

'Well, I wasn't the only one.' Lucas smirked and clapped his hands.

* * *

'This is my parent's beach house…' Nathan breathed.

'Shhhh. Just watch.'

Nathan watched and he saw himself stumble in the door, his lips attached to a random girl. They stumbled into the dark room, falling over furniture while never leaving each other's lips.

The girl ripped Nathan's shirt open and started placing hot kisses down his stomach. He heard himself moaning. It was weird to see himself getting pleasured.

'Who is that?' he whispered.

'Just watch.' Lucas said again.

'Where's Lucas?' Nathan whispered to the mystery girl.

'Probably away with Brooke again.' She whispered. The girl was Haley.

'Are you ok about that? Why don't you confront him?'

'Because then I couldn't do this.' She rubbed her hand up his jean-covered length. He groaned loudly.

'Nate, I need you in me.' She whispered huskily, pulling him into the bedroom.

'What do you think?' Lucas quizzed.

Nathan shivered. He still couldn't believe this was happening. 'Haley knew about you and Brooke?'

'Yeah, I think she might have walked in on us once or something, without me knowing.'

'Did you know about us?' Nathan asked.

'No I didn't. I was sure you were just friends. See, since you never left, you didn't actually kiss her at Tric.'

'You knew about that?'

'Dude, you both disappeared for a while. Of course I knew.'

'Weren't you mad?'

'No, because Haley wasn't going to go through with it.'

'So how did me and Haley end up getting together?'

'A drunken night of passion showed Haley that you were more than just a friend.' Lucas shrugged.

'So why was this life bad?' Nathan smirked as Lucas punched him softly.

'You were doing my wife.' He laughed. 'Ok, let's go.'

* * *

'Nathan, I have to go…' Haley breathed into his lips. She started picking up her things and went to leave.

'Why don't you leave him.'

'Because we have little Ben.' Haley smiled.

'He is too young to care.'

'Nathan, don't push me.' Haley left.

Nathan saw himself get up and throw things around the room in anger.

'You were so hurt Nate.' Lucas said quietly. 'The love of your life was staying with someone that was cheating on her. You didn't like what he was doing to you.'

Nathan saw himself fall to the floor and cry. He didn't like watching himself cry. Lucas clapped his hands.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas were back at the river court.

'I still don't understand why you are here Luke.'

'I am here to tell you not to let Haley leave, to be there for her, and to be with her eventually.'

'Be with her? Dude, she's your wife!'

'No she's not. She was never my wife, we never got married.'

'But you were going to.'

'Ok whatever. But she was never going to be all mine.'

'What do you mean?'

'Dude, she always loved you. She loved me, but I think she loved you more. I proposed to her to make her completely mine, but I knew that that would not break the bond you shared. You were meant to be together, you still are.'

'Luke, I'm sorry.'

'Don't be Nate. I'm gone. She's yours. You can make her happier than she ever would be with me.'

* * *

Nathan awoke with a sense of emptiness and realised that Haley wasn't next to him. He slipped out of his bed and pulled on some clothes.

He wandered through to the kitchen to find it empty, where was Haley? Nathan felt a small sense of déjà vu. It was as if he had been here before.

'Haley?' he shouted through the apartment as he looked into her room.

Nothing.

Her clothes and case were still there, so she hadn't left. '_Just like before.'_

He wandered through to the living room as the doorbell rang. This was freaky. He opened the door cautiously, and was relieved with who was there.

'Haley!' he pulled her into a hug. 'It's so good to see you!'

Haley giggled into his chest. 'Can you help me put my stuff in storage? It's come over from L.A. I think I'm coming home for good Nate.'

Nathan kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter. 'That's so good Haley. You don't know how good it is to hear that.'

* * *

**so there you go... it was kind of a dream. heheheehehehehehehe.**

**i'm in a good mood. by the way, quite a few of you are still confused about the green eye situation, because the link doesn't work, so i made a step by step guide to get you there... so i could prove a point. the eyes aren't obviously green, but they are definitely not piercing blue! :)**

**go to google  
type 'james lafferty'  
click on 5 down 'james lafferty web'  
click on gallery  
click on one tree hill  
click on promotion  
click on season 5  
choose a photo  
once the photo has loaded, click on it to get a full size image.  
LOOK AT HIS EYES! THEY ARE NOT THE PIERCING BLUE WE DESCRIBED THEM AS.  
they are greeny blue, but i would say more green than blue.**


	14. Stand

**hey guys! sorry i haven't updated for a while! it's been very hectic and all sorts. starting school again. i have a day off tomorrow, but a hell of a lot of school work to do... so i'll need to wait and see if i get any writing done... hopefuly :). so here's the next chapter. i'm soooo grateful for the feedback i've been getting on this story. it's amazing! :):)**

* * *

14. Stand

Haley fell onto her bed, exhausted. Her and Nathan had spent all day moving her stuff back and forward to storage. Some stuff was still in Nathan's living room, Haley had to go through it to get what she needed.

She smiled at the thought of her and Nathan. They were back to normal, and it felt good. She hadn't spoken to Brooke yet, she didn't know Haley was home. She made a mental note to phone Brooke tomorrow, and tell her she just moved back. Brooke would go mental if she knew Haley had been back for 3 days.

Haley slowly let herself drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Haley rolled over in bed and into someone's strong arms. She smiled, then looked up. She screamed and pulled away.

'Haley please, come here, just for a minute.' He ushered her into his arms again.

Haley cautiously moved back into his arms. A very comforting feeling washed over her. She sighed deeply, relaxing at his touch.

'It's good to see you Hales.'

'Lucas, what are you doing here?' Haley breathed. She sat up in the bed and looked at him. He hadn't changed at all.

'I just came for a visit, I know you haven't been doing very well. I also came to direct you.'

'I don't understand. You're a ghost? And how did you know I wasn't doing well?'

'I see everything Haley. I've been watching over you. The only problem is I can't actually ease the pain or stop you hurting, I've just been watching.'

'So you know what I did?' Lucas nodded. 'Are you mad?'

'No. Believe me Haley you did the right thing. If you had had the baby your life would be a lot worse.'

'Ok… so why are you here to direct me? Direct me to what?'

'Nathan.' Lucas said simply.

'Nathan?' his name gave Haley butterflies, and she tried to shake it off. She was in the presence of her husband.

'Don't hide your feelings Haley. I know you are in love with him.'

'He hurt me so bad Luke.'

'And you hurt him too! But here you are, together again. That mean's something Haley. You never truly gave up on each other.'

'Luke don't say that. I love you.' Haley begged, tears forming in her eyes.

'I know you do Haley, but you need to move on.'

'I can't. I would feel too guilty Luke.'

'Do you not think I feel guilty?'

'What do you mean?'

'Haley I died. If I hadn't slept in I would still be alive. It was my own fault I didn't set the alarm. But listen to me Haley, I love you, but I'm gone. And life with me and Ben wouldn't have been as happy as you picture it.'

'Ben?' Haley breathed. 'It was a boy?'

'Yes he was… but don't be mad Haley. I can see what life would have been like. I was cheating on you with Brooke, and you with Nathan. We weren't happy. We just pretended to be.'

Haley felt some slight anger. 'You cheated on me?'

'Haley that isn't the point. The point is you would have ended up with Nathan no matter what happened on our wedding day.'

'But I loved you Lucas.'

'I know you did. But you would never have really been all mine. There was another boy in your heart that you couldn't quite let go off. Tell me Haley, it's an away game. Who do you sit next to on the bus?'

'Nathan…' Haley whispered. 'I'm sorry Luke…it's just…'

'Don't Haley, I understand. Ok, next question. Your out on a walk at the river court, you see someone playing basketball, you would rather play with…?'

'Nathan.' Haley spoke louder. 'But you cannot define my love for you by asking me childish questions!' she whined, tears steaming down her cheeks.

'Ok, so you, Nathan and I are out on a walk. Two guys with guns walk by and hold Nathan and me at gunpoint. You can only save one of us. Who is it?'

'You.' Haley said without hesitation, even though she wasn't sure.

'Haley come on, be honest. I know you are lying.'

'OK FINE!' Haley screamed. 'Maybe I love Nathan, maybe I love him more than I loved you! But that doesn't mean I wouldn't have been happy for you. That doesn't make this any easier!'

'I understand Haley. I want you to be happy with Nathan.'

'How can you be so understanding?'

'Because in two years I have grown to accept the fact that you and Nathan are meant to be. You need to face it too.'

Haley hugged Lucas. He felt so real! She never wanted to let go.

'I need to go Haley. Lie back on your bed and go to sleep.' Lucas said softly, kissing her lips. Haley tried to urge the kiss on, but Lucas pulled back.

'Bye Haley. And take that ring off your finger. Give it to your son, if you have one. It's special, but it's not ours anymore.'

Haley smiled up and Lucas, who turned and walked out the door. 'I love you hales.'

'Lucas don't go!' Haley shouted, the tears coming down her face. 'LUCAS!! LUCAS!!'

* * *

'Haley! HALEY!' Nathan shouted, rushing to her bedside.

'LUCAS LUCAS!! COME BACK!' Haley screamed, hitting Nathan.

'Haley! Wake up!' Nathan shouted, shaking her.

Haley woke up, tears streaming down her face. 'Nathan…Lucas was here! He left me!' she sobbed loudly, punching Nathan in the chest and getting out of her bed. She started to pace her room.

'He came to me too hales, last night. He showed me life with him. It wasn't good, and he knew it.' Nathan stood up and walked over to Haley and pulling her into a hug.

'He left me Nathan!' she shouted. 'He came back but went away again! I need him back.' Haley started to fight with Nathan, punching him and kicking him.

Nathan let her kick and punch all she wanted. He never let go. Then she collapsed in tears and Nathan sank to the floor, holding her in his arms and comforting her.

* * *

'Nathan?' Haley walked slowly into the living room, her eyes still bloodshot from crying.

'I'm over here.' Nathan's muffled voice came from behind a few of Haley's boxes.

'Can we go for a walk?'

'Of course.'

Nathan and Haley slowly walked through the streets of tree hill.

'So did he tell you we were together?' Haley giggled as Nathan nodded slowly.

'And he was with Brooke?'

Haley nodded and laughed more. 'It's so strange, isn't it?'

'Yip, it certainly is.'

They walked slightly further before they came to an empty parking lot. It started to rain heavily, soaking them instantly.

'I love the rain.' Haley whispered. Then she slipped and fell.

Nathan grabbed her hand to pull her up. Haley saw him notice her ring finger.

'You took your ring off.' He looked at her with his concerned blue eyes.

'Yes I did.' Haley smiled slightly.

'Why?'

'Because…' Haley looked up into those big green eyes. The eyes that had been supporting her for twelve long years. The eyes that had seen every side of her imaginable. The eyes that had cried with her and been to hell and back with her. The eyes that hadn't judged, just accepted. The eyes that had loved unconditionally. The eyes that belonged to the man she loved.

'I think I'm in love with you.' She whispered, looking down at the ground.

Nathan lifted her chin up with his finger. 'You know what Haley James, I think I'm in love with you too.'

Haley smiled slightly and blushed. She moved towards him and he leaned forward too, both knowing what was supposed to come next.

Haley moved forwards, then back ever so slightly, her eyes never leaving Nathan's. It felt like a first kiss, not sure how to kiss properly, and worried about what the other would think.

Their bodies weren't touching. Nathan's hand touched Haley's face, his thumb caressing her cheek. Haley felt shivers down her spine, but it wasn't from the cold. Haley slowly moved her eyes from Nathan's eyes down to his lips. She leaned in closer as she brought her hands up to her body and closed her eyes.

They hesitated for a few seconds, their lips millimetres apart. Then suddenly lighting crashed and their lips joined in one swift movement.

Haley flung her arms around Nathan's neck. She felt like they had been the ones struck by lightening; there were so many sparks flying and so much electricity soaring through them.

It was their first real kiss. The no longer had any obstacles to dodge around. They had finally won the twelve-year battle. And god, did it feel good.

The two of them stood in the rain, kissing for what felt like a lifetime.

* * *

**WOW NALEY WOW NALEY!! reviews please?**


	15. Slide

**thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last chapter!! i think i said i would update before i actually did, so i'm really sorry!! i've been so busy, it's horrible! anyway, i'm glad everyone liked the rain scene, i worked hard on that. keep reading, and keep reviewing! :):)**

_NOTE - Chase's chaacter has been replaced with chris, i will explain why at the end of the chapter. so brooke has been with chris keller for just over a year, like we saw in one of haley's flashbacks. chris grew up with the gang, and chase doesn't exist yet, even if he'll exist at all. :)_

* * *

15. Slide

'Hey Brooke, don't be mad, but I'm in Tree Hill, do you want to meet up?' Haley spoke into her phone. She blushed when she caught Nathan looking at her, love in his eyes. 'Yes, in the café, that's perfect. Love you too.' She hung up the phone and turned to Nathan. 'And what are you looking at?' she quizzed, leaning on the kitchen worktop.

Nathan walked over to her, smirking. 'You.' He stated simply. Haley giggled, and leaned up, so her lips were inches from his.

They hesitated for a few seconds; the kissing part was still slightly awkward. Nathan gave her a quick peck, and they both muttered excuses and left the room.

Haley's heart was racing. Lucas had never made her feel that way. She felt guilty instantly for comparing the two boys.

* * *

'Haley James! When did you get back in town!' Brooke shrieked as she hugged Haley and they sat down at a table.

'Promise you won't be mad?' Haley asked slowly, praying that Brooke wouldn't be hurt that she hadn't told the brunette she was staying.

Brooke shook her head.

'I never left.' Haley silently crossed her fingers, hoping not to receive an outburst from Brooke.

'WHAT?'

Too late.

'But I dropped you at the airport!!' Brooke shrieked. Haley wasn't sure whether the shrieks were happy, angry or confused. Probably a bit of all three.

'I know. I got on the plane, then I realised Tree Hill was home. I practically had to fight the air hostess to get off!' Haley giggled. 'I'm so sorry I haven't called. I was just trying to sort things out with Nathan.'

Brooke nodded understandingly. 'I get it, things are ok now yes?'

Haley nodded, smiled and blushed at the same time. Brooke gasped.

'Wait, you guys, you're not…' she gasped again. 'You are!?'

Haley bit her lip and shrugged. 'We might have gone on a walk through a thunder storm and protested our love for each other, then made out a few times…' she said sarcastically.

Brooke clapped her hands together and giggled. 'Yasss! Finally! Plan Naley is complete!'

'What the hell?' Haley asked, suddenly confused.

'Well, a while back… screw that, about 5 years ago, about a year before you got with Lucas, me and Peyton devised Operation Naley.' Haley raised an eyebrow as Brooke continued. 'Which meant, we were going to get you two together.' She laughed.

'I don't remember any 'Operation Naley' going on back then.' Haley shrugged.

'Oh, but do you remember that time we fixed you up to go and play '7 Minutes in Heaven'?'

Haley giggled and thought back to that night.

'You guys totally didn't work. We put you in there and all you do is talk?' she shrugged.

Haley let her mind wander as Brooke ordered drinks.

--

_5 years ago._

_'Ok Felix!' Brooke yelled, knocking on a bedroom door. 'You're time with Bevin is up! Get your asses out here!'_

_It was a few weeks before Haley was turning 16, and the group of teens were at their usual Friday night party._

_Felix and Bevin emerged from the bedroom, both looking very proud of themselves. Haley and Nathan sniggered, whispering about what they probably did._

_'I bet they just ruffled up each other's hair and vowed to tell everyone they got it on!' Haley giggled._

_'Haley you are so immature!' Nathan replied._

_Haley smacked him on the arm. 'Come on! You totally agree with me! We both know Felix is such a tight ass.'_

_'NATHAN AND HALEY!' Brooke yelled, interrupting their discussion. 'Your turn!'_

_'You've gotta be kidding me…' Haley trailed off, walking over to Brooke. 'Me and Nathan?' She asked her. 'Now that's a waste of time.'_

_'Come on Hales, it just means we can have 7 minutes to talk in peace.' Nathan shrugged._

_'I like the way you think.' Haley smirked and walked into the room after him._

_They sat on the bed in the dark in silence for a while. Then Haley decided to speak._

_'Nathan… I have an embarrassing confession to make…'_

_'What's up Hales?'_

_'Well, you know Jack that I dated last year? Well, you know how I broke up with him.'_

_'Yeah, because his breath smells.' Nathan laughed._

_'Well, no… he broke up with me.' Haley spoke shamefully._

_'He what? Oh I swear I'll kick his ass that little…'_

_'Nathan!' Haley interrupted. 'It was last year, we were 14!'_

_'I don't care. Why would he break up with you?'_

_'He said I didn't kiss properly…'_

_'Oh.' Was all Nathan said. He then stood up, taking Haley's hands in his and pulling her up._

_Haley could barely see Nathan in the dark, but she could see the light on his green eyes._

_'That's better.' He mumbled. 'I can see you now.'_

_Haley blushed. 'I don't know how to kiss properly.' She mumbled._

_'Hey, Hales. You're only fifteen, you have ages to get good at kissing. Don't worry about it.'_

_'But how am I supposed to get good? The next guy I kiss won't kiss me for long enough because I'm so bad!' she whined._

_'Ok.' Nathan said, touching Haley's cheek with his hand. 'Close your eyes.'_

_'What?'_

_'Close them Hales.'_

_Haley closed her eyes, then felt Nathan's lips touch hers. She jumped in shock, but Nathan held her steady. Nathan pulled away and for a split second Haley wanted more._

_'Now. That's just a peck. But now part your lips slightly.'_

_'Nathan…' Haley whispered, panicking._

_'Trust me. I'm teaching you.' Nathan now placed both hands on either side of Haley's face and leaned forward. His lips met hers and his tongue slid into her mouth._

_Using his tongue, Nathan encouraged Haley to explore his mouth as well. Soon Haley was backed into a wall, their tongues now battling for control._

_Haley kept her arms around Nathan's neck. But Nathan's hand was slowly moving up from Haley's waist. She ran her hands through his hair, and Nathan pressed Haley harder against the wall. His hand slid up her top.  
_

_'HEY! TIME UP DUDES!' Brooke yelled, making Nathan and Haley jump apart._

_'You get it now yeah?' Nathan said quietly._

_'Yeah…' Haley nodded. 'Thanks Nathan.'_

_'No problem. Just a friend helping out a friend.' He smiled._

_'Emm, I believe the correct term is 'best' friend?' Haley corrected him. And the two linked arms and laughed as they exited the room._

--

* * *

Haley walked into the apartment, newspaper in hand. She threw it onto the table and flicked the coffee maker on.

'Hey gorgeous. How did Brooke take the news?'

Haley turned around and leaned back against the kitchen worktop. 'Very well actually. She was screaming that Operation Naley was complete…'

'Naley?' Nathan raised an eyebrow as he got mugs out of the cupboard.

'Our names put together.' She started matter-of-factly.

'So what was operation Naley?'

'Brooke and Peyton had a plan to hook us up since we were 15!' Haley laughed as Nathan's eyes widened. 'Do you remember that 7 minutes in Heaven?' Nathan nodded. 'They set that up!'

'They expected us to get together. When everyone thought we just sat and talked.' Nathan walked toward Haley.

Haley felt herself getting hot. She simply nodded.

'Remember I taught you how to kiss?' he smirked, touching her waist and leaning into her, his tall body towering over her small frame.

'I think it meant more than just a lesson…' Haley whispered, her breathing heavy and fast. How Nathan could turn her on with just words was amazing.

'Definitely not. But I taught you well.' He smiled and crashed his lips onto hers.

Haley breathed in a deep breath and raised her chest as she ran her tongue along Nathan's lips. He happily parted his lips and Haley slipped her tongue inside his mouth.

She threw her arms around his neck while her lifted her up and placed her on top of the kitchen counter.

'Wow, easy tiger!' A voice came from the doorway.

Haley clambered off the counter, pulling at her top. She turned round to meet the smirking face in the doorway.

'Oh my goodness. PEYTON?!' Haley squealed and ran into the blonde's arms.

'Yip, in the flesh. Can you believe it?' she giggled.

'I'll grab my purse. We are going for lunch.' She ran into her spare room, her voice shouting though. 'Nathan! Put shoes on, you're coming too!' she bounced out of the room and patted him on the back.

'Doesn't change does she?' Nathan smirked as Peyton nodded.

'Nope. Still the amazing girl I know.' Peyton laughed as Haley grinned proudly.

* * *

The group sat at the pizza place just like old times. Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Chris and Jake were sitting in a booth, waiting for their pizza.

'I think the last time we did this was like…5 years ago.' Jake said.

'No, don't be stupid Jake, it's been like 2 and a half.' Brooke hit him on the arm.

'He meant just us, without Lucas…' Haley said quietly.

'Oh, Hales, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…' Brooke stuttered.

'It's ok Brooke. I understand.' Haley smiled as Nathan squeezed her hand under the table.

'So Haley. Are you staying in Tree Hill?' Chris asked, just as the pizzas came.

'Emm, yeah I think so.' Haley said, taking a bit of pizza. 'I just need to find something to do. I can't cope with starting university one year late. I guess I'll find a job.'

'Well, actually Haley, I have a job for you. I've been recording stuff at a studio, and I kind of need someone to help me produce my record.' Jake suggested.

'What do you mean?' Haley sat up in her seat.

'Well I'm using Peyton for the album artwork, but I was hoping if you could help write out some dedications and lyrics and sorting out the album stuff. Oh, and you can give me opinions on my songs.' He grinned.

'Yeah Hales, you always had amazing music taste. You could do good there.' Peyton added.

'Oh ok, that sounds good. When do I start?' Haley asked, stirring her drink with her straw.

'Well I don't have studio time until next week, but I'll call you about it.'

'Thanks Jake. It means a lot.' Haley grinned. 'So, don't mind me asking, but are you two together?'

'Peyton and me? Yep.' Jake smiled at the blonde girl.

'Good.' Nathan smirked.

'Yip it is.' Brooke laughed cheerfully. 'Now we all have someone!'

'Wait, Haley and Nathan don't…' Chris put in.

Peyton, Brooke, Haley and Nathan suddenly started a coughing fit.

Brooke stopped coughing and looked at Peyton. 'Wait, why are you coughing?'

'Because I kind of walked in on them getting freaky in the counter…Oh **shit**.'

'**Peyton**!' Haley whined.

'You two are together?' Jake asked as he and Chris looked between the two young adults.

'Maybe…' Nathan spoke slowly.

'About time.' Chris sighed.

'Chris!' Brooke cried. 'Don't be rude. Haley was with Lucas!'

'But that was never going to last, even if they got married.' Chris just shrugged.

'I loved Lucas!' Haley cut in.

'Yeah, but you were just going to get with Nathan.' Jake added.

'He's right Haley.' Peyton piped up.

'GUYS! Can we please stop it? Lucas is gone, and **none** of you know what would have happened if he was still here!' Haley cried, standing up. 'I'll see you guys later.' She turned and walked away.

'Guys, you **totally** just screwed up.' Brooke sighed, tears falling down her face.

Nathan sighed. 'Why would you do that?'

'We were just joking around Nate.' Chris said, shrugging. 'It's no big deal.'

'No big deal? That girl has been to hell and back, and you say it's no big **deal**?' Nathan yelled.

'Yeah. It **is** no big deal.' Chris challenged, standing up. 'It was two bloody **years** ago, and she's always had you. Haley **never** needed Lucas, she would always have you. She should stop trying to get sympathy and get over herself.'

'Watch your mouth!' Brooke yelled.

'It's just the truth! We all got over it, why can't she?'

'She was **married** to the guy!' Brooke cried. 'How can you expect her to move on?'

'Because she never loved him, she always loved Nathan more!'

'**Stop** it! Stop **saying** things like that! You don't know Haley! Stop trying to pretend that you know her as well as me, or Brooke, or Peyton does! Because you don't! And I **swear**, if you mess with her again I will personally come over and kick your…'

'Nathan! He's not **worth** it!' Brooke tried to pull Nathan away.

'No, but he doesn't stick his nose in to something that is **none** of his business.'

'Well it **is** my business, considering I got **your** scholarship because you dropped off the team, because of some **chick**.'

'What the **hell** has come over you man, Haley is not just **some** _**chick**_. She was Lucas' chick, she's **my** chick. And hell if you don't understand what it's like to loose someone so close to you, then you shouldn't be butting in at all.'

'What's come over **me**? What's come over **you**? You mope about for two years, then you suddenly come out here and start bossing people **around**? You can't do that! Haley is just a **girl**, why does she change you?'

'Haley is **not** just a girl, so stay out of it!' Nathan yelled walking away.

Brooke walked up and slapped Chris. 'That's a new low.'

* * *

'Haley, what are you doing?' Nathan walked in, indicating the laptop and the newspapers scattered all over the floor.

'I'm looking for a place to stay.' Haley spoke simply.

'Why? I thought you were going to stay here?'

'Nope. Look Nathan people obviously don't approve of us. It's a bad idea.'

'What made you think that? People were saying we were always going to end up together?'

'They made fun of Lucas Nathan. They said I didn't love him. They said we wouldn't have lasted!' Haley cried, standing up.

'Haley please don't cry.' Nathan walked over and cupped her face in his hands. 'You and Lucas were in love. The guys, they don't know anything.'

'I loved Lucas. But I love you Nathan, is that so wrong?'

'Not when I love you too.' Nathan smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

'Brooke, what are you doing?' Chris asked, walking in.

'Packing your stuff. I want you out of my sight.'

'What, why?' Chris walked over to Brooke and tried to kiss her.

'Get **off** me! You know what? We're done.'

'Why is everyone acting like psychos?' Chris sighed.

'No.' Brooke pointed her finger at him. '**You're **the psycho in this situation. My best friend's fiancé **dies**, and you throw it about in her **face**. And then you stick your nose in other people's **business**? Oh no, not cool!'

'I did nothing of the sort!'

'Don't **deny** it! I finally saw you **clearly** for the first time today, the way you treated **me**, the way you treated **Nathan**, and the way you fucked about **Haley**! Stay out of my sight!' Brooke yelled, pushing Chris out of the door and slamming it in his face.

* * *

**ok, so i hope you liked that chapter. the reason i changed chase to chris is because i love chase, but i needed the argument to happen, so i thought i should just use chris, and get him out of the picture. :)**


	16. Acceptance

**hey guys!! i am so sorry for the wait. but here it is! i'm having a hard time finding time to write. so to all my twists and turns readers, i am so sorry! i promise i will have the next chapter up by tomorrow night. my time! :):)**

* * *

16. Acceptance.

'You need a job.' Haley spoke, her mouth full of ice cream.

'And why would that be?' Nathan's muffled voice came from behind a stack of boxes.

'Because you're behind on rent.' Haley flapped a letter in the air.

'But it's fine now, cause you're staying. You can pay.'

'Hmmm, I knew you were only with me for a reason.' Haley giggled as Nathan walked over and kissed her.

'Yip.' He smirked as she smacked him playfully on the arm. 'Now, either these boxes contain too many painful memories for you, or you're too lazy to get up off your ass and help me.'

'Fine… I'll start unpacking.' Haley sighed and walked into her bedroom.

She pulled some brown tape and opened a box. It was probably the wrong box to open. It was full to the brim of photo frames and picture albums. Haley smiled slightly as she picked out a big one of her and Nathan and hung it on the wall.

As she pulled out some more things a notebook fell from the box. Her notebook. Her trusty book of secrets that had never left her side, until she moved.

She flicked the book open at a random page. It was her wedding speech. She flicked to a different page, and smiled at what she saw. She slammed it shut when Nathan walked in.

'Oh my god, it's your notepad!' he laughed as Haley blushed.

'You've had that stupid thing for as long as I've known you! I'm surprised you haven't ran out of paper yet.'

'You gave this to me.' She spoke quietly.

'Yeah I did. Let's see that.' Nathan walked over.

'No, I'd rather not. I wrote quite a lot of personal things in this after Lucas…you know.'

'Yeah I understand. It's ok.' Nathan smiled and laid a kiss on Haley's temple.

'Hey Nathan?' Haley said as he walked out the room.

Nathan turned around and stood in the doorway. Haley sat the notebook down and ran into his arms. She hugged him tightly.

'Thank you for everything since I've came back. Thank you for trying with me two years ago, and thank you for not letting go.'

'I always loved you Haley, and I always will. Remember that.' Nathan looked down into Haley's brown eyes.

'Mmmm, I love hearing you say that.' Haley stood on her tiptoes for a kiss. 'Oh, and I love you too.' She giggled.

* * *

'I broke up with Chase.' Brooke sobbed into the apartment.

Haley saw Brooke in a total mess and thanked god that Nathan was on a run. 'Oh my gosh Brookie, why?'

'Because he was being an ass to me, and you, and everybody!' She whined, slumping down on the sofa and signalling to Haley.

Haley knew that signal. She thanked god, again, that she'd bought ice cream and grabbed it from the freezer, along with two spoons and blankets. She quickly scribbled Nathan a note and slid it under the front door, instructing him to go to Jake's.

She flopped down on the sofa and handed Brooke a spoon.

'But I thought you guys were doing so well?' Haley asked comfortingly. 'You've been together for over a year, haven't you?'

'Yeah we have, but it was the last straw. He was being too harsh about Lucas and about you and Nathan. I finally saw who he really was, and who everyone was telling me he was.'

Haley nodded. 'I understand Brooke, if you think it's for the best.'

'Of course it's for the best!' Brooke cried. 'He doesn't deserve me AT ALL! Especially now my best friend's back. And I'm in college, there were, and are, loads of cute boys walking around the campus that I never laid eyes on because I thought I had my man.' Haley raised an eyebrow. 'Ok…' Brooke sighed. 'I checked them out. So what? I never did anything about it! But I totally should have…' She joked.

'See?' Haley smacked Brooke lightly on the arm. 'There's the best friend I know and love.'

Brooke smiled and nodded. 'I was never in** love **with him.' She sat up straight. 'So tutor-girl. What the goss with you and Nate then?'

'There isn't much 'goss'.' Haley laughed. 'I don't know if we are together, if I should move out, what he wants us to be.' She sighed.

'Well what does Nathan say?'

'He asked to me live here, but he said nothing about sleeping in his room or anything.'

'But you guys have totally done it right?'

Haley shook her head.

'**Never**?'

Haley shook her head again.

'Wow.'

Haley giggled. 'We were just best friends Brooke!'

'I know, I never had a guy best friend. I just assumed you like, you **know**…taught each other things.'

'Oh my god!' Haley shrieked. 'You thought **Nathan **was my first time?'

'I'm shocked he **wasn'****t**!' Brooke giggled. 'It seemed like it! The chemistry bouncing off you two was blinding. I'm surprised Lucas didn't see it.'

'I guess he did.' Haley smiled. 'He knew he could never come between Nate and me. But he tried, and he may have been pretty successful. Him dying seemed to split us up.'

'Aww Hales…' Brooke touched her arm.

'It's ok Brooke. I've come to terms with it. We never had a life together. I could sit here and think about all of the 'what-ifs?' and so on. But at least I don't have to look back on painful memories of our first house, kids, wedding anniversaries and such.'

'It's an interesting way of thinking.' Brooke nodded.

'Yes it is. Now. You know you are better than him, so why don't you go to the bathroom, get yourself cleaned up, and we'll go and do some retail therapy.'

'Yay!' Brooke giggled and ran to the bathroom.

Just then there was a knock on the door. 'Hales? Can I come in please?'

'Hey Nate!' Haley opened the door and kissed him. 'In you come. We had an emergency, me and Brooke are going shopping.'

'Ok, well the guys wanted us to go to Tric tonight, invite Brooke too. It'll be fun.'

'Yeah ok.' Haley nodded. 'I need to buy something to wear then. But that's good.'

'Ok tutor-girl! Let's go!' Brooke jumped out. 'Oh hey Nate. Sorry you can't have her, I got dibs on her first.' She giggled.

'We're going out tonight Brooke, you need to get something to wear!' Haley laughed.

'Oh my god! I totally do!' Brooke squealed, trying to drag Haley out of the apartment.

Haley fought back and leaned up to kiss Nathan. 'Love you!' She called, running out after Brooke.

* * *

Nathan's lips still tingled from where Haley had just kissed him. He smiled. His life was just so good just now.

He slowly started to cook some breakfast for himself. He put the bacon and eggs on and went through to his bedroom to get changed.

He looked around the plain walls. His bedroom bored him, but he never bothered to change it. The walls were a light blue colour, the bed sheets white and the furniture oak. It suited him fine. He knew that things would have to change now, especially since Haley was living with him.

He realised she had been unpacking all her stuff into the guest room. Nathan wanted her in his room, so he decided to surprise her. Before he started that, he needed breakfast.

He walked back through to the kitchen and froze to the spot.

Someone was sitting at the island, helping themselves to his breakfast.

'Rachel?'

* * *

'So what do you think?' Brooke spun round in front of Haley.

'I love it, you look so hot girly.'

Brooke was wearing a pair of tiny denim shorts, and a tight fitting corset top. The top was black and pink lace, and she fitted it perfectly.

'You totally rock that outfit Brooke!' Haley smiled.

'I know right? And then I can grab some new leather high heeled ankle boots to complete the outfit!' She squealed excitedly.

Haley laughed, she loved how shopping could fix Brooke in an instant.

'Now try these on!' Brooke handed her a pile of clothes.

* * *

'Rachel, what are you doing here?'

The redhead shrugged. 'You hadn't called for a while, I was bored, and I thought you might want to see me.'

'Why would I want to see you?'

'Oh I dunno, to use me like you have for the past year and a half?'

'Rachel, you seriously can't be here. I don't have time for this, and Haley will be home any minute!'

'Who is Haley?' Rachel asked as she crammed some bacon into her mouth. 'Oh wait, she's the chick you used me to get over. I see it didn't quite work then?'

'Haley came back, and we're together now. So leave me alone so I can sort out the apartment in time to go out to Tric tonight… shit.' Nathan cursed himself.

'Oh… so you're going to Tric tonight? What a coincidence, I'll be there too!' Rachel laughed wickedly. 'I'd love to meet this Haley girl again, see what's so special about her.' She smiled smugly.

'Get out Rachel!' Nathan shouted.

Rachel held her hands up. 'Don't shoot! I'm just going.'

Nathan sighed and shut the door behind her. He had to get to work. He grabbed his cell first.

_'Hello?'_

'Hey Brooke, it's Nathan. Don't tell Haley, I've got a surprise planned for her. Can she get ready at yours? And I'll meet you at Tric tonight?'

* * *

'Yeah sure, that's fine.'

_'Thanks Brooke. It'll be worth it. See you tonight!'_

Brooke hung up the phone.

'Who was that Brooke?' Haley called from the changing room.

'Oh, just Peyton! You're coming straight back to mine to get ready right?'

'Well I was actually going to go back-'

Brooke cut her off. 'Haley pleeease! I really need you to help me get ready!'

'Ok, fine!' Haley emerged from the changing room. 'I forgot how annoyingly persuasive you were.' She giggled.

'So what you buying?' Brooke asked, while the girls stood in the queue.

'You'll just have to wait an see.' Haley winked at Brooke.

'Ooh tutor girl you're so feisty!' Brooke giggled.

* * *

Nathan set about his work, trying to clean up and redo the apartment just for Haley. He was working quickly, but he couldn't stop thinking about Rachel. It was such bad timing for her to be back. Haley needed to understand, she might get the wrong impression.

He knew he would have to keep a close watch on both Haley and Rachel tonight, they never got along in High School, which was always an issue because Rachel and Brooke were good friends.

Thankfully Rachel dropped out of High School for their senior year, but Haley had left anyway, so it didn't really matter.

--

_3 Years Ago_

_Haley and Nathan jumped out of Nathan's car and walked towards the school._

_'Thanks for always giving me a ride Nate. Lucas is always late.'_

_'It's ok, remember I'm still your best friend.' Nathan smirked. It was hard for him to say those words, because that's all he was ever going to be. **The best friend.**_

_Haley smiled when Nathan smirked at her. She felt butterflies in her stomach but pushed them away. She was with Lucas, and Nathan only saw her as a friend._

_She punched him softly on the arm. 'Yeah you are. And it better stay like that.'_

_Nathan laughed and turned so he was facing Haley. He pulled her into a hug. He then slid his arms from around Haley's waist down to just above the knee._

_'Nathan, what the hell are you doing?' Haley asked, then squealed as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, then continued to walk towards the school._

_Haley kicked and punched at Nathan. 'Put me down you idiot!' She yelled, laughing, but Nathan was too strong and held onto her._

_'Well well well, I see that tutor** slut** has got herself yet another boyfriend. Get around much '**Hales**'?' Rachel emphasised the nickname, raising her fingers to quotation marks.  
_

_Haley stopped kicking and Nathan put her down quickly. She turned to the redhead._

_'What do you want Rachel?' She asked flatly._

_'Oh, nothing, I was just wondering how someone, as geeky as **you**.' She looked Haley up and down. 'Could get someone as popular as Lucas.'_

_'I don't know either, why don't you ask him?' Haley suggested, trying to get rid of Rachel._

_'But then, even the hottest guy in the **school** isn't enough for you, oh no, you have to go and get in with an **equally** geeky, but **very** hot, boy like Nathan.'_

_'What's your **point**?' Haley asked, glaring at her._

_'My point? My point is that they could do **so** much better, but they don't. You must have them brainwashed or something.'_

_'Rachel, back off.' Nathan sighed._

_'Oh, he **talks**?' Rachel laughed sarcastically. 'Wow, here's my number.' She handed him a slip of paper._

_She walked away, smacking Nathan's ass as she left._

_'That little…' Haley started, she was fuming. But Nathan cut in._

_'Just leave it Hales, she just wants a reaction from you. If you don't give her one, she'll get bored.'_

_'Are you defending her now?' Haley gasped._

_'No, I'm just saying that you should give people a chance, Brooke gets on with her, she's obviously a nice girl.'_

_'I can't believe I'm hearing this. Did you **see** what just happened? Or were you just too busy zoned out staring at her precious body?'_

_'No Haley, I'm just saying-'_

_'Save your breath.' Haley snapped. 'I don't want to hear it.' She turned and stormed away._

--

That was the worst mistake Nathan had ever made, defending Rachel. Haley didn't talk to him for a few days, until Nathan got his act together and then defended Haley in her and Rachel's next argument.

* * *

'Nathan? I'm stuck. Haley's done shopping and it's only 12 o'clock! How am I supposed to keep her entertained until nine?' Brooke whisper shrieked down the phone.

_'She was that quick?'_ Nathan replied. _'Well, find something to do. Anything!'_

A sudden thought sprung to Brooke's mind. 'I've got it. See ya Nate.'

Brooke hung up and then called another number. 'Hey Jake? Please tell me you are in the studio today? Thank god, I'm sending Haley in.'

* * *

**so there you go, a bit nothingy really, but it gave you a wee look on naley's past, and how they had feelings for each other even when haley was with luke. and then rachel comes in. and it's set up for tric. :)**


	17. Almost Here

**ok guys, firstly, i want to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. i also want to thank the people who reviewed. i have to say i was absolutely gutted with the lack of reviews for the last chapter. A LOT less than i usually get, and less that i expected. i like to think people read this story. if you could review and let me know that you are reading it, and let me know how i am doing, then i would love it.**

**so this is a very long chapter, one of the longest in the fic, so PLEASE review nice. :)**

**this chapter goes out to the reviewers from the last chapter.**

**Drama4zashley-Naley**

**ItalHunni28**

**NaleyIsLove23**

**naley4ever2333**

**_also, guys. i NEED you to listen to a song when you read the last part of this chapter._**

**_it's called almost here by delta goodrem and brian mcfadden. youtube it or something, then listen to it when the bold song lyrics show up. it works so much better for the chapters. :)_**

* * *

17. Almost Here

Haley walked into the studio and found Jake sitting playing his guitar. She waved at him and he waved her in.

'Hey Jake. You're really good.'

'Thanks Hales. I have a favour to ask you. I really need to go home and take Jenny from my parents-'

'Who's Jenny?'

'Oh yeah, you've got the whole 'I haven't been here for two years' thing going on. Jenny's my daughter. She's 6 months old. Once when Peyton and me broke up I saw her flirting with another guy so I got drunk and slept with a random girl. She called me up a few weeks later to tell me she was pregnant. Of course Peyton went crazy and we didn't talk for a while. But soon we became friends, then Jenny was born and Nikki ran off.'

'Oh, ok.'

'So anyways, I've already paid for this studio time and I don't want to waste it. It was good that Brooke phoned because I need to get Jenny, but you could do some work while I'm not here?'

'Emm, ok. How long are we talking about here?'

'Well it's one thirty, so I would say until about six o'clock. I'm really sorry Haley but there are a lot of things I would like you to do…'

'It's ok, I don't mind working.' Haley smiled.

'Great, can you sort these files out and…' Haley listened while Jake explained everything. It didn't sound too hard.

She smiled and waved to Jake as he left. Then she flipped on the ipod speakers and sang along while she organised folders and files.

* * *

It was now 5 o'clock, and Haley had finished all of the work she was due to do. She had even brought out the vacuum and dusted the place.

The case in the corner of the room was taunting her like crazy. She gently sat down on the stool and opened the case to reveal the guitar.

She grabbed her purse and pulled out her trusty notebook. Sitting it on the music stand, she flicked to the pages she had written when Lucas had died. She had eventually turned her scribbles into a song, after Nathan had come home and she had left.

She had never played it, so she didn't know how it sounded. She started strumming the chords on the guitar.

Once she had played the song through once, she decided to play about and try a rough recording. It would be amateur, but she had a studio and some free time.

After the recording, she quickly burned it onto a disc before leaving for Brooke's to get ready for tonight.

* * *

'So tutor-girl, whip out the goods.' Brooke said excitedly, pointing to the bag of clothes Haley had bought earlier.

'I'm not sure Brooke...I haven't dressed up properly for a long time.'

'Shoosh Haley you'll be fine.' Peyton's voice came from the en-suite.

'Ok... fine.' Haley grabbed her outfit out of the bag and laid it on the ground.

'Very, very, **very** good Hales!' Brooke squealed. 'Accessories, a bag, shoes, everything! I'm so proud of you!'

'I learned from the best.' Haley smiled.

'Good, now get changed!' Brooke squealed again. 'We have half an hour!'

* * *

Nathan sat at the bar with Jake, constantly looking around for any sign of Haley or Rachel. He didn't want them to come into contact tonight.

His breath soon caught in his throat as one of the girls walked through the doors, along with her two friends. He had to admit, she looked absolutely stunning, she had obviously worked hard for him.

She wore a tight fitting bright blue top and a high waisted black pencil skirt. On her feet were very high black patent stilettos, but she walked perfectly on them. She held a silver clutch bag and her short brown hair was slightly wavy.

'So you going to say hello?' Haley's voice interrupted Nathan as he stared at her.

'Wow...' Was all Nathan could pry from his lips. He was literally speechless. Haley looked so sophisticated and beautiful, he wasn't used to this mature version of Haley.

Haley giggled softly, then leaned in to kiss Nathan. Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, so that she was standing in between his legs.

Soon enough, a good song came on, and Peyton insisted that they dance. Brooke was busy chatting up the hot bartender, but she would never miss an opportunity to dance, so she lead the way to the centre of the dance floor, and the group began to dance.

* * *

Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Jake finally managed to sneak away from Brooke's hold on the dance floor and they went to the bar to get a drink. Brooke was too busy dancing with her new bartender interest to notice them leaving.

'I thought she would never let us go.' Haley panted as the four grabbed barstools and sat down.

'It was crazy, but that's Brooke for you.' Peyton smiled.

'You having fun?' Nathan asked, rubbing Haley's thigh. Haley nodded and grinned. 'I'll have more fun when we get home.' She winked at him.

'Oh, Nathan, when you asked me to buy us drinks later I thought you meant there would just be two of us.' A red head appeared in between Nathan and Haley.

'Rachel? What are you doing here?' Haley asked slowly, looking suspiciously at Nathan, who looked sheepish.

'Nathan invited me.' She stated simply, setting a drink in front of Nathan, and two in front of her. She turned to Nathan. 'I made mine a double, because I know you like taking advantage of me.' She smirked.

'Rachel, what are you doing?' Nathan asked sternly.

'I'm just having fun with you, like we used to do.' She replied sweetly. 'So much **fun**...' She whispered, trailing her fingers up from Nathan's knee up to very near his area.

'What is she talking about Nathan?' Haley asked, standing up.

'I want to ask the same thing.' Peyton said from her seat.

Nathan said nothing.

'He didn't **tell** you?' Rachel asked, faking shock. 'Me and Nathan are **together**.'

'You're lying.' Haley stated quickly. 'You can't be.'

Rachel laughed. 'He really **didn't** tell you did he?' She smirked, enjoying the pain and confusion she was causing. 'Nathan used to call me when he needed some attention, and we had some pretty amazing, **sensual**, breath-taking nights together. Didn't we Nate?' She asked him.

Nathan still said nothing.

'He told me he **loved** me, and I love **him** as well.' Rachel said quickly.

Haley stayed silent as well.

'Oh it's ok.' Rachel faked sympathy. 'I used to be a **fat** chick with a little head too.'

'Nathan...' Haley stumbled over words. 'Is this true?'

Nathan didn't respond, he didn't even look at Haley. Rachel stood and smirked.

Haley grabbed her clutch from the counter. 'You know, you say a lot when you stay silent.' She spat, storming out of the club.

'Rachel, what the fuck?' Nathan finally found words. 'You know fine well that there was nothing between us, that I felt **nothing**! I would never love you, ew, just the thought of loving someone other than Haley makes my skin boil.' He snapped, pushing the drink towards her and walking away.

* * *

Haley walked home as quickly as her high heels would carry her. Why did she have to have something to drink? She tried to flag some taxis but they drove straight past her.

She sighed as the rain came on and started to run home.

* * *

Nathan slammed his fist hard against the wall outside Tric as he tried to find Haley. She wasn't answering her phone. She wouldn't walk home in this weather…. Would she?

'What am I going to do?' Nathan mumbled to himself as he smacked the wall again.

'Go home? Wait for her.' Peyton suggested, coming up behind him.

'I can't, I can't get home.' Nathan sighed.

'I'll drive you, I haven't had a drink yet.' Peyton offered, and the two walked towards her car.

* * *

Haley flung the apartment door open, panting heavily. She grabbed a towel from the cupboard and walked to her spare room, the tears forming on her face.

Why would Nathan not tell her that he was in love with someone else as well? She would have understood… she had been away for a long time. Of course Nathan would move on.

But Rachel? Seriously? Haley couldn't believe it. She felt so…betrayed, hurt, upset.

Haley reached the spare room and saw it was completely empty. Where was all of her stuff?

She walked through to Nathan's room, and gasped when she saw it.

* * *

'Why did you invite Rachel?' Peyton sighed, stopping at a red light.

'I **didn't** invite her Peyton! She invited herself!'

'What went on with you two? You don't **seriously** love her Nathan?'

'No way, never ever would I love anyone else but Haley. I just… used Rachel when I was bored; she let me release the sexual tension that I had built up over the years, from not having Haley. I never felt anything. It didn't work. I thought that eventually it might work, so I kept doing it. I didn't realise Haley would ever be home, but then she came back. Rachel appeared at the apartment today, wondering why I hadn't called. I told her to leave me alone so I could get things sorted before Tric tonight…and then she invited herself.'

'Nathan you should be so ashamed of yourself-'

'Spare me the lecture. I want to focus on Haley right now. You know she's the only one for me. She always has been.'

Peyton just nodded and sped up the car.

* * *

Haley couldn't believe it, the room had been transformed. The three of the walls were a very light cream colour, while the other one was a light soft brown colour. The furniture was all new, beach wood, and all placed perfectly around the room.

In the middle of the far away wall sat the bed, a glorious four-poster bed with white-cream curtains flowing from the posts. All around the room were pictures of Haley and Nathan hung up on the walls.

Nathan had totally redone the room for her, and Haley burst into tears. Why now? Why did Rachel have to show up now? Why did they have to be in love?

Haley grabbed her suitcase from the spare room and started to quickly pack some clothes, she had to get out of here.

* * *

Nathan ran to the apartment, and seeing the lights on, heaved a sigh of relief. Haley must be inside.

'Haley!' He shouted, opening the door and running in.

No answer.

Nathan ran into the bedroom, and saw it exactly the way he left it, only all of the photos were gone from the walls.

Confused, Nathan looked around, and his eyes caught a purple envelope sitting on the bed. He walked over and picked up the envelope, opening it slowly. He dreaded what was inside.

A lilac piece of paper slid out of the envelope as an object dropped to the floor. Nathan ignored it as he unfolded the note, his hands shaking.

_Nathan,_

_You know I love you, I always have. I never thought it was possible to love two people, but I managed it with you and Lucas, and obviously you are managing it with Rachel and me. I probably shouldn't have come home. I didn't know why I expected you to still want only me; of course you were going to move on after I left. I never said sorry for leaving, so here it is. I am so sorry Nathan, I know I put you through hell, and I don't want to do it again. You obviously found comfort, and healed, with Rachel, so I suggest you stay with her. She deserves it._

_I took down all of the pictures of us; I put them in the closet in the spare room. I thought if Rachel would be living here, she wouldn't want these pictures everywhere._

_I don't know why I thought everything would be ok, cause it won't be. I should have thought about that, our life isn't a movie. The two best friends won't end up together in the end. Cause this is real life._

_Please keep in touch Nathan; I am still your best friend, just not your girlfriend. Please don't follow me Nathan. It's easier this way_

_All my love,_

_Haley._

Nathan scrunched up the paper and threw it across the room in frustration. He couldn't believe this was happening again. Haley had left him again.

He slowly walked into the kitchen, just as Peyton, Jake and Brooke came through the door.

They all looked at him hopefully, but he shook his head.

'She's gone.' He whispered hoarsely, trying to hold back the tears.

**Did I hear you right?**

**'Cause I thought you said**

**Let's think it over**

**You have been my life**

**And I never planned**

**Growing old without you**

Haley sat in the taxi, crying her eyes out. She probably shouldn't have left. She was just running away. But she was scared, she didn't want to face the reality that she wasn't the only girl for Nathan, especially because the other girl was Rachel.

**Shadows bleeding through the light**

**Where the love once shined so bright**

**Came without a reason**

**Don't let go on us tonight**

'You have to go after her Nathan.' Brooke said quickly, walking about the room.

'She told me not to, I don't want to upset her.'

'And you don't think you've upset her already?' Peyton put in.

'Of course I have.' Nathan sighed. 'I just, I'm just doing what she asked.'

'Nathan! Get a **grip**!' Brooke practically screamed. 'Do you love her?'

'More than anything.' Nathan replied sadly.

'Then **fight** for her!' Peyton continued Brooke's way of thinking.

'But she doesn't want me to.'

'Because she thinks you love **Rachel**.' Brooke whined. 'You have to go after her Nathan, before it's too late.'

'You can either stay here, and always wonder what might have been, or you could get off your whining ass and go and fight for her. Even if she still leaves, at least you've said what you needed to say!' Peyton reasoned.

**Haven't I always loved you?**

'Right…' Nathan thought about it. 'OK!' He agreed. 'I'll do it!'

'I'll drive you!'

**But when I need you**

**You're almost here**

**And I know that's not enough**

Haley arrived at the airport.

'I need a ticket to L.A, as soon as possible.' She said quickly to the woman in the check in desk.

She grabbed her ticket and checked in her luggage. She walked quickly to the departure lounge, she needed the plane to leave now, but she knew it wouldn't.

She sat down and checked the time. She was to board in 5 minutes. She couldn't wait.

**And when I'm with you**

**I'm close to tears**

**'Cause you're only almost here**

'You fucking joking me!' Nathan yelled, storming out of the car. 'What the **fuck**?'

A lorry had overturned on the motorway, blocking their way.

Nathan walked up to the policemen o the scene. 'How long is this going to take? I'm in a rush!'

'I'm sorry sir, but you are going to have to find another route, it's going to take us all night to sort this one. You will be re-directed shortly. The cars at the back of the queue are being redirected now.'

Nathan turned around and looked behind their car. The queue of cars was massive. There was no way they would be out within an hour.

Peyton rushed up to Nathan. 'I called the airport. Haley's flight boards in 5 minutes.' She said quickly.

**I would change the world**

**If I had a chance**

**Oh won't you let me?**

Nathan put his head in his hands. 'I don't believe it!' He turned to the policeman. 'How long will it be until we get to move?'

'I would say at least a quarter of an hour. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.' The policeman walked away.

Nathan and Peyton sat back in the car. 'It's only two minutes to the airport from here…' Nathan whispered.

'Well, for what it's worth, we would have made it if this lorry hadn't over turned.' Peyton shrugged sadly.

**Treat me like a child**

**Throw your arms around me**

**Oh please protect me**

'Would all passengers boarding flight number FL2943 please have their boarding cards and passports ready for boarding.'

Haley stood up quickly and joined the queue. She reached the front and dug into her bag for her passport.

'Miss, we asked that you had you passport ready for us.' The flight attendant said as he took her boarding pass.

'I'm sorry. It's right here somewhere…' Haley muttered as she searched her bag. The truth was, it wasn't right there. Haley couldn't find her passport.

'I can't find it.' Haley panicked. 'It was in my bag…'

'Miss, can we ask that you take a step to the side while you search your bag. I cannot let you on board without your passport.'

Haley sighed, and moved to the side. Her passport had to be there somewhere.

**Bruised and battered by your words**

**Dazed and shattered now it hurts**

'There's no point in driving to the airport now.' Nathan sighed, as he and Peyton made t out of the queue.

'Shut up you!' Peyton scolded. 'We are going there anywhere. You never know!' Peyton sped right up and broke the speed limit.

Nathan sighed again and leaned back against his seat. Tightening his grip on the sides of his chair while Peyton swerved up the motorway, he closed his eyes and prayed that somehow, the flight had been held up.

**Haven't I always loved you?**

'Where the fuck is my passport!!' Haley yelled, emptying her bag over the departure lounge floor.

'Miss, we ask that you hurry. You are delaying the plane!'

'I want to leave as much as everybody else does!' Haley whined, rifling through her belongings.

**But when I need you**

**You're almost here**

**And I know that's not enough**

Peyton screeched her car to a halt and both of them jumped out and ran up the stairs to the airport.

'We need past!' Peyton yelled, pushing through the crowds of people.

'I'm sorry you cannot pass without a boarding card.' The attendant warned.

'We'll take anything!' Nathan yelled, grabbing he tickets as soon as they were printed.

'Hmmm, I've always wanted to go to Hawaii.' Peyton looked at the ticket.

'Come on!' Nathan yelled, running to the departure lounge.

'The flight going to L.A, where does it board?' Nathan asked quickly.

'Gate 5.' The attendant pointed to the gate, which was too far away to shout.

'It's Haley!' Nathan yelled, seeing the small girl stand up from the ground.

**And when I'm with you**

**I'm close to tears**

**'Cause your only almost here**

'I've GOT IT!!' Haley yelled triumphantly, handing it over and packing her bag.

'Thank you.' The flight attendant let her through the door.

Finally, Haley was leaving Tree Hill.

A voice broke her from her thoughts.

**Bruised and battered by your words**

**Dazed and shattered now it hurts**

**Haven't I always loved you?**

'Haley!' Nathan yelled, running up to the gate. 'You need to let me speak to Haley!'

'I'm sorry sir please step back.'

'No!' Nathan yelled. 'HALEY!!'

Suddenly Haley appeared at the doors. 'Nathan?' She whispered, the tears already filling her eyes.

**But when I need you**

**You're almost here**

**Well I never knew how far behind I'd left you**

'Haley please, don't leave me again. I am so in love with you, I need you to stay with me. Rachel meant nothing to me, she made everything up. I did use her, but I never managed to get over you, and I'm so glad I didn't. Haley please stay. I'm just…god, I'm so in love with you. I want to be with you, not Rachel.'

'But Rachel said…'

'Rachel was just being annoying because she knows we were always made for each other. Please don't break my heart again Haley.'

Haley walked up and hugged Nathan. Nathan sighed with relief and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

**And when I hold you your almost here**

**Well I'm sorry that I took our love for granted**

'I love you.' She whispered in his ear. Then she pulled back from him.

'I love you too Hales.'

Haley nodded slowly. 'But you love Rachel….' She started to walk backwards.

'Haley.' Nathan panicked. 'What are you doing?'

'Making your choice easier.' She said quietly, then turned and ran through the door to the plane.

**And now I'm with you I'm close to tears**

**'Cause I know I'm almost here**

**Only almost here**

'No Haley! There is no choice!' Nathan yelled.

But she was gone.

Nathan walked back to Peyton, who noted his sadness, and gave him a hug.

'I told her, but she left anyway….' He sniffed the tears back.

'What are you going to do?'

A determined look flashed across Nathan's face as he walked through the airport, walking to a desk.

'I need a ticket to L.A please, A.S.A.P!'

**Only almost here**

* * *

**ENJOY! REVIEW!**


	18. Keep Breathing

**hey guys!! thanks for the reviews! here's a ee update for you! quite a lot of people didn't like the fact that haley left, but a lot has happened to her and she's just scared. :)**

_**another song to listen to! **_

_**keep breathing - ingrid michaelson,**_

_**listen to it when the bold comes up. :)**_

* * *

18. Keep Breathing

'I need a ticket to L.A please, A.S.A.P!'

'The next flight is in an hour.'

'That's perfect. Please?' Nathan handed over his credit card and thanked god he brought his passport.

Nathan and Peyton walked towards the departure lounge.

'What are you going to do Nate?' Peyton asked softly as they came to a stop.

'Chase her, make her know that I'm the only one for her.'

'She knows you're the only one for her. She just doesn't think she's the only one for you.'

'Of course she is! Everyone with a brain can see that!' Nathan sighed.

'Well we all know Rachel doesn't have a brain.' Peyton laughed. 'I have to leave you here.' She hugged Nathan and patted him on the back.

'Go get your girl.' She smirked.

* * *

Haley sat nervously on the plane. She still wasn't sure if she made the right decision. She wanted to stay in Tree Hill, but she couldn't stand being around when Nathan and Rachel were together. She made the right choice for Nathan. She never should have sprung on him, expecting him to still have those feelings from two years ago. Her life wasn't this perfect movie.

Haley leant her head back against the headrest. This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

This was going to be a long flight. Nathan just couldn't wait long enough to get near Haley again. His heart fully ached from where Haley used to be. He couldn't loose her for a third time. He'd already lost her to Lucas, and then after he came back from High Flyers. He seriously couldn't do it again.

A girl in the row in front stood up to get her bag from the overhead compartment. A pen fell from her bag and she bent down to pick it up, flashing the tattoo on her lower back, triggering Nathan's memory.

--

_4 Years Ago_

_'What do you want for your birthday Hales?' Nathan asked as he crashed on her bed after school._

_Haley searched through her DVDs, not answering him. She didn't really know what to say. She wanted him. She wanted Nathan Scott, and every last part of him. But Nathan couldn't know that._

_'Come on Hales. Don't give me the silent treatment. I am getting you a present. It's your sixteenth birthday.'_

_'I've already had my present from my parents.' She responded quietly._

_'Oh, what's that?' Nathan asked, sitting up._

_'Uhm, nothing, just money. Listen Nate I don't want anything from you.' Haley sat down on the bed next to him, patting his thigh with her hand, sending shivers up Nathan's spine, but he tried to hide them._

_'Haley, please, tell me what you would like…' Nathan trailed off as he caught sight of Haley's back. 'You got a tattoo?' He asked quickly, his face heating up at what he saw._

_'Uhm, yeah.'_

_'Of my jersey number?' Nathan asked. **Was she in love with him?** 'Why would you do that?' He asked._

_**Because I'm in love with you**. 'Because I love you, and I love our friendship. You're so good to me Nate, and the years I have known you have just been the best. I want to be able to look back and remember how good our friendship was.' Haley smiled, hoping her lie was good enough._

_Nathan seemed to buy it. 'That's awesome Hales. So what do you want for your birthday?'_

_'You…' Haley trailed off, staring into his green eyes._

_**She wants me? She wants me!** Nathan's breathing began to increase rapidly; this was exactly what he wanted to hear. He couldn't believe this was happening. It was amazing. Haley loved him, she felt the same! Nathan realised he hadn't spoken for a while, and cursed himself when Haley began to speak._

_'I mean, obviously you. But just you. We can have great day together, do lots of fun things that we used to do. I want to keep are friendship strong Nate.' Haley smiled weakly, her heart breaking slightly at Nathan's reaction._

_Why hadn't he said anything? She thought there was a possibility that he felt the same. She was obviously wrong. But she had to tell him the truth sometime, right?_

_Her party would be the time to do that._

--

* * *

Peyton arrived back at Nathan's apartment, where Jake and Brooke were waiting for her.

'Where are Nathan and Haley?' Brooke asked quickly, standing up.

'Nathan got to the airport, we didn't think we were going to make it, but we did. We found Haley just in time…' Peyton sighed.

'And?' Brooke said, panic evident in her voice.

'Nathan told her how he felt. But she left anyway.'

'Holy shit.' Jake mumbled.

'No, where's Nathan?' Brooke asked. 'Is he ok?'

'He's on a flight to L.A.' Peyton forced a smile.

'That's my boy!' Brooke clapped her hands together excitedly.

* * *

Haley sighed and threw her bags down in the hotel room. She shouldn't have ended her lease on her flat. Now she had to pay for a hotel until she could find somewhere else to stay.

**The storm is coming but I don't mind.**

**People are dying, I close my blinds.**

Haley collapsed onto her bed a sighed again. She sighed too much. She rolled over onto her side and tried to get some sleep, but none came over her.

**All that I know is I'm breathing now.**

Nathan slowly came off the plane and thanked the lord he had no luggage. He moved straight out and grabbed a map of L.A and some flyers on hotels.

He walked out and flagged a taxi, jumping in and telling it where to go.

**I want to change the world...instead I sleep.**

**I want to believe in more than you and me.**

Haley gently unzipped her suitcase and started taking out various photos of her and Nathan that she always kept with her. They were her favourites.

There was one where they were both dresses as pirates, they looked about 11, and were in the middle of a sword fight.

**But all that I know is I'm breathing.**

**All I can do is keep breathing.**

Nathan jumped out of the taxi and ran to the fifth hotel.

'Do you have a Haley James staying in here?' The receptionist shook her head.

**All we can do is keep breathing now.**

Another picture frame held Haley and Nathan on the swings, laughing and swinging high.

**Oh, now.**

Nathan drove around L.A for the rest of the day, frantically searching in every hotel.

**All that I know is I'm breathing.**

A 16 year old Nathan and Haley started back at the now older Haley. Haley had turned round so you could see her new tattoo, and Nathan was kissing it.

**All I can do is keep breathing.**

Nathan came to the last hotel. It was really old and run down, there was no way Haley would stay here, but he needed somewhere to stay.

**All we can do is keep breathing now.**

Haley couldn't take the pain anymore. It was just all too much for her. She slowly started walking backwards into the centre of the room, tears rolling down her face.

**All we can do is keep breathing**

**All we can do is keep breathing**

Nathan walked into his room, throwing his keys and wallet onto the bed.

Why had he let Haley go away? It frustrated him so much that they were in the same city.

**All we can do is keep breathing**

**All we can do is keep breathing**

He couldn't lose her again, she was everything. She was his everything, his only thing.

Nathan leant against the wall, panting heavily. He fought and fought the tears away. Trying to concentrate on staying strong.

Slowly giving way to the feelings overcoming him, Nathan slowly sunk to the ground, leaning against the wall and letting all of the tears pour from his eyes. His elbows rested on his knees and his head went to his hands, bawling his eyes out and losing all control.

**All we can do is keep breathing**

**All we can do is keep breathing**

And in the room next-door, Haley sank to the ground, painful memories and tears overcoming her. Her legs sprawled across the ground as she held her hands against her neck, her breath raspy and her sobs shaky.

**All we can do is keep breathing.**

**All we can do is keep breathing now.**

* * *

**hope you liked that. i had to incorporate that song in cause i love it so much! :) reviews? :)**


	19. We Belong Together

**hey guys, i know i've been absolutely horrible to you guys. but i'm in a reall writing mood so i'm going to write some new chapters along with starting two new story ideas. and i'm posting a one shot i wrote ages ago, so you can check that out on my page. :) so yeah, this is pretty long. :)**

**right so, the song to listen to at the end of this chpter is.**

**we belong together - gavin degraw. :)**

**listening to these songs make me write better, so hopefully when you listen you get more of a feel for the stuff. :)**

* * *

19. We Belong Together 

Haley slowly made her way around the breakfast buffet, looking at everything, but wanting nothing. She knew she had to eat, she just didn't want to.

Sitting down at a table by herself, she started to wonder what she could do with her life now. Now that Nathan was gone. They finally had closure, but Haley still couldn't get him out of her mind. Why did he have this effect on her? It wasn't right.

She used to love the feeling of being in love. Now it was just getting annoying.

Haley nibbled on the stale toast she had picked up, and for a moment she wished she had stayed. She didn't understand why she couldn't believe Nathan. It was almost as if she hadn't wanted to believe him. Her mind was spinning in circles and she knew how stupid she was being. She didn't understand herself anymore.

What a waste.

Scanning her eyes around the large breakfast area, Haley scoffed with jealousy at the happy families and couples. She had to choose such a family friendly hotel didn't she? She didn't expect it to be nice. The hotel was old and run down. But here the families were, sitting, laughing, taunting her, breaking her.

Her head snapped up as a too-familiar smell flooded into her nose as someone walked past her table. The tears started to sting in her eyes. Nathan.

She turned round in her chair to try and find the culprit that was brandishing Nathan's smell. She spotted a tall dark haired man at the buffet table. He had his back to her, and looked an awful lot like Nathan.

Dammit. Now Haley had herself her very own Nathan character in L.A. Well, he might be good to replace Nathan when Haley needed to get over him.

What was she talking about? This guy was probably going to turn round and look nothing like Nathan. Just because he had the same cologne and the same hair colour did not mean he was immediately identical to Nathan.

She sighed slamming her head onto the table, then looked back up at the suspect Nathan look-a-like. She heaved another sigh. She wished she had left Nathan on better terms. She hated running, but she was so used to it.

Haley grabbed her plate and stood up, ready to go back to her room for a nap. The man turned round after collecting his food.

Haley's plate slipped from her hand as brown eyes met green across the room.

* * *

_5 minutes earlier._

Nathan slipped into the breakfast room and squeezed through the tables to reach the buffet. He had to travel the most awkward way, and managed to seriously upset a granny and a young family. Tears stung at his eyes as he felt a sweet scent fill his nostrils. Haley's smell. He hated girls who had that perfume. He had actually made Rachel wear it once to see if it would help. It didn't.

Nathan kicked himself. He shouldn't be thinking about Rachel, he should be thinking about Haley. He moved quickly past the table and started picking at various foods, letting their smell mask the Haley smell that hurt him inside.

Nathan couldn't shake the feeling that someone was constantly watching him. However much he tried to ignore it, he couldn't. He felt like the eyes were boring into his back.

Nathan's curiously took the best of him and he turned round quickly. A smashing of a plate snapped his attention across the room as he met a pair of brown eyes.

A feeling of fear suddenly overcame Nathan. He watched the eyes across the room, they were startled and scared. Nathan searched them and knew that she was going to run. There were tables separating them and the whole big city outside the building. They could easily lose each other.

He had two options. He could approach the quivering figure, or leave her alone.

Nathan made up his mind. He swiftly turned and walked away, out of the breakfast room from the back entrance. He didn't want to make Haley run. He knew, and she did too, that they always did this. They would always give each other space. Hopefully Haley would remember this and come to him when she was ready.

* * *

The smashing of the plate stunned Haley. Their eyes locked for what seemed like hours, but before she knew it someone had pressed the fast forward button and Nathan was gone. Just like that.

A feeling of disappointment sparked in the back of Haley's mind. Why would Nathan come all this way, just to walk away?

Then it hit her; it was like they always did. He was giving her space. She knew what he expected. She knew she would have to go and see him.

She quickly walked through after him, trying to work out what to say to him. She would need to go back to her room first before she found him.

An old man stopped her on her way out.

'A tall dark haired boy told me that he was in room 23, when you were ready.'

Haley thanked the man and continued up to her room. 23. Haley scoffed. 'Figures.' She muttered to herself, fingering the inked numbers on her back. The room was right next to hers. 'Bloody karma.'

* * *

Nathan paced around the room, a plan suddenly forming in his mind. He knew it was awfully risky, but hopefully it would work. Hopefully was the key word in this situation. But if he knew Haley like he thought he did, and she truly loved him, it would work. He just needed the confidence to do it.

* * *

Haley stood outside room 23 and took a deep breath. She raised her hand to knock the door, but pulled it back again. She walked away from the door, but a few steps later she paused, and turned around to walk back towards the door. Once se reached it, she raised her hand to knock.

Haley sighed and pulled her hand away, pacing outside the door.

The door suddenly flew open and Haley gasped as Nathan appeared. He held a small bucket and looked as shocked as she did.

'Emm, I'm just getting some ice. Go on in.' He mumbled, walking down the corridor.

Haley watched him walk away, knocking her hands together silently, before walking into the room quickly.

She sat down on the hard bed and looked around. Nathan's room was similar to hers; of course it was, it was right next-door.

Her eyes fell to the single picture of her and Nathan on the bedside cabinet. Just a random photo taken on some bus to an away game. It was cute, and Haley felt herself smiling slightly.

'Easy days huh?' Nathan broke her thoughts and she snapped round. Haley jumped off the bed.

'Sorry.' She muttered.

'It's ok.' He replied shortly.

The pair stood in silence, both staring at their feet and wondering what to say.

Nathan had to get a grip. If his plan was to work then he had to get over his nerves and go for it.

'Why did you come?' Haley's voice broke in, ruining Nathan's chance.

'For you. To try and make you believe me.' Nathan said softly, looking up to watch Haley study her shoes.

Haley looked up and met Nathan's eyes. 'I think I do believe you Nathan…' She sighed. 'It just… you and Rachel… it made sense as well. Of course you were going to move on in two years.'

'I didn't move on Haley. I swear. Rachel meant **nothing** to me.' He said seriously, his expression unchanging.

'So that made you keep calling her?' Haley snapped back Nathan flinched and Haley instantly felt bad.

'I was trying to make the pain go away Haley!' Nathan replied.

'Well you should have lived with it like I did! I didn't **touch** another man Nathan! I couldn't bring myself to do it. With Lucas, and you, I was so hurt and confused. For some reason I expected you to do the same!'

'Haley I was always drunk! I was never thinking straight because then I would have had to face the fact that I had lost you again!'

'What do you mean again?' Haley lowered her voice.

'You know I've always loved you Hales. When you were with Lucas, I lost you. I lost you when he proposed. I should have done things differently, I **know** that, and if I could change things I would. I made mistakes and now I have to live with them, **every** day Haley. I think you know how hard that is.'

Haley stayed silent as she breathed in and out deeply. Nathan walked forward and hugged her tightly.

'I love you, Haley.' Nathan whispered as Haley pulled away.

'I love you too, I do. I just feel… I feel like… we rushed things… I rushed things, a little bit. I just wasn't ready for all of this. With… Lucas… you… Rachel…coming home. It seems like it's all happening at once. And it's really **hard**.'

Nathan shook his head sadly as Haley took a deep breath.

'I don't know, if I could be, who you need me to be-'

'What I want you to be is my girlfriend, my love, my best friend. Is that too much to ask?'

'Nathan don't. I can't-'

Nathan cut her off by plunging his lips onto hers. Haley was taken aback at first, and tried to fight it. But Nathan was too strong and she missed him, and she needed him. For a moment she was complete again, and all her worries went away. But then sense knocked her in the head and Nathan's arms grabbed her waist and she pushed back from him.

Nathan looked shocked and hurt. 'Hales…'

Haley lifted her hands up. 'No Nathan, please.' She turned and ran out of the room.

Nathan sighed and shook his head. So much for his plan.

* * *

Haley sprawled across her bed, replaying the last few day's events in her head. She was sure there were cameras following her everywhere. A normal life should not be like this.

Why couldn't everything be simple? But it had been. As soon as Nathan's lips touched hers Haley was gone. Her problems, stresses, worries, all gone with a single connection of their skin.

Nathan was her life. Nathan was the oxygen that she breathed and the energy that she had. Without him, she was useless. Nathan completed her, everything she wanted came into perspective when Nathan was near. A look from him could make or break her. Just like that. This was the sort of feeling people talked about in movies. Haley had always found them too overrated and exaggerated, but now she knew the truth.

Nathan was her always, and her forever; she needed him to keep going. She couldn't lose him again. And it took her two trips to L.A and numerous fights and tears to realise it.

She jumped off the bed, smiling. She walked to Nathan's room and knocked on the door.

Nothing.

Haley knocked again. 'Nathan?' She whispered against the wood.

Nothing.

Haley gently opened the door, expecting to find a sleeping Nathan. Instead she found an empty room. No suitcase, no picture, no Nathan.

He had left.

Haley walked forward and picked up a small envelope that sat on the pillow of the bed. She flipped it over.

'Don't say I never gave you anything…'

**We belong together,**

**Like the open seas and shores.**

**Wedded by the planet force,**

**We've all been spoken for.**

Haley's breath caught in her throat as she slipped the smooth pink plastic over her wrist.

'Holy shit.' She mumbled.

_12 Years Ago_

_'I swear to god Natey you eat too much of those.' The small blonde pointed to the box of cracker jacks that Nathan was nibbling._

_'You've only known me a month. How do you know I eat too much?' Nathan argued._

_'You eat them all the time!' Haley stated smugly as she and Nathan took a seat at the docks._

_'I want a cheat sheet.' Nathan stuck out his tongue at Haley, who giggled._

_'I love you Natey.'_

_'Ugh, I guess I love you too. But don't tell Jimmy cause he'll laugh at me.'_

_'I promise I won't.' Haley smiled._

_Nathan opened the small wrapper that held his prize. A bracelet fell out. It was pink and plastic, with multicoloured charms on it. Haley stared at it with wide eyes._

_'Here.' Nathan grabbed the bracelet and slipped it around Haley's wrist. The bracelet was too big, but she would grow into it._

_'This is for you, as long as you wear this, we will always be friends, and I will always love you.' Nathan grinned sheepishly as Haley blushed._

_'Don't say I never gave you anything.' He pointed at her._

_--_

_2 Years Ago_

_'Nathan for fuck suck how many times do you have to miss practice?' Brooke stormed into her house._

_Nathan was sitting on her couch, staring at something in his hands._

_'Seriously Nathan it's been three months, you have to come back to school. The ravens need you. And I don't understand why you have to stay at my house all the time. I know your parents are arguing with you just now but seriously, get a grip and go home.'_

_Nathan still did not respond, he just stared in his hands._

_'What are you doing?' Brooke stopped rambling and looked at the non-moving Nathan._

_'I found this today.' Nathan murmured, holding up a plastic charm bracelet._

_'And?' Brooke asked impatiently, tapping her foot._

_'I found it in Haley's room here. She left it.'_

_'Nathan, it's a plastic bracelet, I'm sure it's not worth millions.' Brooke sighed, wondering why Nathan was so worked up._

_'I gave her it when we were eight.' He replied. 'I was our symbol of our love for each other. She doesn't love me anymore.' He choked._

_'Yes she does Nathan. Maybe she just forgot it.'_

_'No, it was deliberately left. She never took it off. Not once, not even when she was with Lucas, because she still loved me, even as a friend. But it meant a lot to us. But now she's taken it off.'_

_'Nathan, I don't think sitting around is going to help it. Why did you stop looking for her?' Brooke sighed._

_'Where was I supposed to go, huh?' Nathan turned around on the couch to face Brooke. 'Tell me that. I looked almost **everywhere** Brooke. Her grans, her aunts, her uncles, her cousins, all her relatives. I searched down **all** her siblings and she** wasn't **there. I went to Stanford, Duke, Yale, all the universities we had talked about going to, just to see if she had applied. I went to Chicago and New York, Florida and Disney, because she wanted to do that. I called up every hotel I could think of Brooke. I spent two fucking **months** searching **everywhere** for her, and she is gone.'_

_'Well, you obviously didn't look hard enough.' Brooke stated simply._

_'You don't get it.' Nathan sighed, turning back around._

_'I don't **get** it?' Brooke gasped. 'Nathan, she was one of my **best** friends, Peyton too. And you think I don't **get** it? Everyone wants her found as much as you do, but people move on Nathan, and you have to do that.'_

_'I don't want to move on Brooke. I can't do it.' Nathan stood up and heading for the door._

_'You can't do it?' Brooke said slowly, making Nathan stop. 'Or you won't?'_

_Nathan shook his head and continued walking, the bracelet still in his hand. She had given up on him, everyone had._

--

Haley stared at the bracelet, mixed feelings flooding through her every moving part. What was this doing here? Had Nathan seriously kept it all these years?

**The hammer may strike, be dead on the ground. **

**A nail to my hand, a cross on his crown. **

**We're done if, who we're undone,**

**Finished if who we are incomplete.**

Then it hit her. She left it to tell him she gave up. And now he had left it…

No. No, this couldn't be happening, she couldn't lose Nathan. Haley started to panic. She sank to the floor, bracelet in hand.

Then everything snapped into perspective.

What was she doing? Nathan had always fought for her, she hardly ever fought for him, and that wasn't fair. Nathan might have given up, but Haley certainly hadn't. Nathan was hers, and only hers. She would fight Rachel till the death. She just had to get Nathan.

**As one we are everything, **

**We are everything we need.**

Haley slipped the bracelet onto her wrist as she walked out of Tree Hill Airport. Another pointless trip to L.A, but now he was home for good. It was game on Rachel.

She smiled to herself as the taxi drove her to Nathan's. Well, she had a few stops on the way.

**We belong together, **

**Like the open seas and shores, **

**Wedded by the planet force,**

** We've all been spoken for**

Nathan sat on a chair his head in his hands. He had left. Left Haley to her own accord. He could only hope that she came home.

He quickly wiped away his tears and threw his head back into his hands, waiting.

**What good is a life, with no one to share? **

**The light of the moon, the honour of a swear. **

**We can try to live the way in which you speak,**

Haley knocked on the door impatiently. She knocked and knocked until the door finally swung open.

'Finally.' She sighed, walking in quickly.

'Emm… come in?' The person said sarcastically.

'I'm not here to play around.' Haley snapped, turning to face the girl.

'Nope, that's Nathan's job.' She sniggered.

'Listen up sweetie pie; Nathan doesn't love you, so get over yourself. Why would he love you? He loves me, and I love him back. Therefore, we should be together. Your just some stupid notch in his bedpost that he could care less about!' Haley shouted.

'Is this making you feel better?' Rachel said sarcastically, walking past Haley, further into the house.

Haley grabbed her arm and spun her round.

'Now you listen here you stupid anorexic **bitch**. You're so stick-like I could easily crush you, but that would be a waste of energy huh? So here, **honey**, hear me out. You will stay the hell **away** from Nathan, my friends, and me. You got that? Cause if you don't, and I see your bony ass drifting anywhere near us, I will personally send you flying to Tim Buk Tu, first class from my foot.'

'You don't scare me.' Rachel said warily.

'Yeah, I do. You know it, I know it, and everyone will know it if you come near me. Nathan is mine, so back the hell off.' Haley turned and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

**Taste the milk of your mother earth's love,**

**Spread the word of consciences you see, **

**We are everything we need**

Nathan sighed as he locked the door. Haley wasn't coming back. If she didn't come back straight away, she wasn't coming. Maybe that was a good thing, he always caused problems with them.

Haley never fought for him. He was always the one doing the fighting. Maybe that was because she didn't want to fight for him.

He was right, and now Nathan was done. He couldn't waste time over Haley any longer.

Nathan Scott was going to get over Haley James. For good.

**We belong together,**

** Like the open seas and shores, **

**Wedded by the planet force, **

**We've all been spoken for**

Haley took a deep breath and knocked hard on the door. It was 3am, but surely she could wake him up.

Fight for him, fight for him, fight for him.

Nathan opened the door, rubbing his eyes. Haley took her chance and leapt up to him, crashing their lips together.

**All this indecision, **

**All this independent strength, **

**Still, we've got our hearts on save, **

**We've got our hearts on safe.**

Nathan knew those lips as soon as they touch his, and he backed into the apartment with his arms around her.

Realising what he was getting himself into, Nathan pulled away.

'Hi.' Haley whispered, looking up at Nathan.

'No Haley, not now, not after everything.' He trailed off, walking to his room.

He leaned up against the wall. Getting over Haley James was going to be harder than he thought.

Half an hour later and the bedroom door opened.

'Nathan, I don't have a bed.' Haley's voice echoed through the room.

**Someday when you're lonely, **

**Sometime after all this bliss, **

**Somewhere lost in emptiness,**

Nathan cursed himself for throwing it out a few days back. He pulled aside the sheets and felt Haley climb in. His heart rate sped up and he felt the heat coming off her body.

**I hope you find this gift...**

** I hope you find this gift...**

Yip, getting over Haley James was going to be one hard task.

**I hope you find this gift.**


	20. Ashes And Wine

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'M STILL NOT SURE ABOUT THS BUT IT WILL HAVE TO DO! LOVE ALL YOU GUYS AND SCHOOL SUCKS THAT'S WHY I'M NOT REPLYING TO YOUR REVIEWS! BUT PLEASE DON'T LET THAT STOP YOU REVIEWING AND LETTING ME KNOW ABOUT MY STORY! HAPPY 20TH CHAPTER! :)**

**SONG TO LISTEN TO - ASHES AND WINE - A FINE FRENZY.**

* * *

20. Ashes And Wine

Nathan awoke with yet another sense of emptiness and turned over to a dent in the pillow.

Gone again.

He sighed, why would he even think she would stay? He got up and walked to the bathroom.

Opening the door his eyes were met with a very memorable sight. Haley had just stepped out the shower and was reaching for a towel. Her back was to him and Nathan watched the water run down her shining skin. He felt his boxers get tighter as his heart rate sped up. He had never seen Haley naked.

Soon the image was gone as the towel enveloped Haley. Nathan quietly moved back into the bedroom, and jumped into his bed. He needed to pretend he was still asleep, so Haley wouldn't suspect him.

* * *

Haley heard the door open and froze. She knew Nathan was behind her, but for some reason her body decided to take extra long to grab the towel off the rail. She knew Nathan had never seen her naked, and she knew that if she was going to win him back, he would have to be attracted to her.

She felt herself blushing as she felt Nathan's eyes on her back, so she covered herself up. She realised she might not be ready for that stage yet.

Walking through, she noticed that Nathan had jumped back into bed. _He thinks I don't know he was there._ She smirked to herself. _Game on._

Haley watched him intently, realising he hadn't yet fallen asleep. So she just dropped her towel and walked over to the new wardrobes.

Nathan's breathing hitched as he opened his eyes slightly to see a naked Haley walking about the room.

'I know you're looking.' Haley's voice made him open his eyes wider.

Nathan coughed. What was Haley doing?

Haley smirked while facing the wardrobe. She loved being adventurous. She couldn't care less about what she was doing anymore. She needed Nathan back.

'It's hard not to.' Haley blushed a deep shade of red at his comment. What did she do now?

Thankfully, she found a robe in the wardrobe and wrapped it round herself. She composed herself and then walked across the bedroom.

'Breakfast will be ready in ten. I suggest you take a cold shower.' She smirked to herself as she left, trying to picture Nathan's face.

* * *

Nathan was left gob smacked. Since when had Haley turned all sexy and seductive? He didn't understand that. Did she want him? She must do.

He got up and did as Haley suggested. The cold water was painful on his skin so he got out quickly.

Walking through, now dressed, he saw Haley putting plates out on the island.

'Why did you come home?' Nathan asked gently, taking a glass from the cupboard too make himself a drink.

'Oh you know…' Haley whispered seductively, walking over to Nathan. She ran one finger down Nathan's chest and leaned up to whisper in his ear. 'I never got my way with you.'

Her breath was hot on Nathan's neck. She moved her mouth and bit lightly on Nathan's earlobe. She then moved to Nathan's neck, biting and sucking, then letting her tongue sooth her marks.

Nathan's breathing started to increase wildly. He held Haley shoulders and moved her back to look at her. Haley noticed his green eyes had darkened to black. Without saying a word, and as if in slow motion, Nathan ducked down to meet Haley's lips. His kiss was soft and tender, and Haley felt her legs shake as his hands snaked around her waist to pull her closer. She had to compose herself. She had to be in control.

Haley took the glass out of Nathan's hand and sat it on the counter. She put her hands to his hard chest and pushed him back against the wall. Nathan didn't feel the pain; all of his feelings were involved with the girl in front of him.

Soon they were in the bedroom, crashing onto the bed. Haley was being aggressive and in control, but Nathan just went along with it. To be honest, he needed it. He needed to feel like Haley wanted him, but something in the back of his head said that this wasn't right.

Haley ripped off her robe and mounted Nathan, whose shirt had been taken off a while back. Nathan saw Haley in all her glory, and, unlike the usual Haley, this Haley was not embarrassed or conscious of herself.

'What's wrong?'

Haley's hoarse voice broke Nathan's thoughts. He slowly, and unwillingly pushed Haley off him and handed her the robe.

'I don't want it this way.' He whispered.

Haley looked hurt and shocked at first as he got up and left the bedroom, but Nathan soon heard her following.

'What are you doing Nathan?' She asked seductively, stalking slowly up to him.

'I could ask you the same thing.' Nathan sighed, looking at the floor.

'Come on Nathan.' Haley's new 'seductive' voice was starting to irritate Nathan. Why was Haley trying to be someone she was clearly not? 'We can both feel the sexual tension between us. I know you've given up on me, but why can't we just have some goodbye sex. I know I've always wanted to see what sex was like with you, and I know you want it with me.' She stalked up to him.

Haley had started this stupid act, and now she couldn't stop it. She knew Nathan no longer wanted to fight for her, but Haley held onto the tiny ray of hope that she had left. Maybe if Nathan slept with her, he would realise they were made for each other, and everything would be fine. How much of a slut did she sound?

'Come on Nate…' Haley said again, rubbing her hand up Nathan's thigh and over his length. Nathan tensed at this action and tried to compose himself. 'Just some goodbye sex… that's all I want baby. Then I'll leave you alone. I promise.' Haley's voice broke a little as she pleaded. Nathan kept his eyes away from her. 'Just pretend I'm Rachel.'

'I don't **want** to pretend you're Rachel.' Nathan's voice was dark and short, and it scared Haley. It was as if Nathan wasn't really speaking to her. He wasn't looking at her and was tensing at her touch. His eyes were still blackened, but with a different emotion.

'Ok, well come on, let's just go to the bedroom honey.' Haley's voice had softened slightly.

'No. I don't want you.'

Haley gasped with hurt written all over her face. Nathan still wouldn't look at her. Haley squeezed at Nathan's area, trying to get his attention.

'Just sex Nathan, please, it's been so long for me.' Haley whined.

'I don't want it this way.' He spoke quietly.

'Come on Nathan just-'

'I **don't **_**want**_ it this way.' Nathan's voice was much firmer. Haley took a step back.

'What do you mean? I'm practically **handing** you my body, to do whatever you want with, on a plate, and your saying **no**? It's just **sex** Nathan, I heard you did it with Rachel all the time.' She smirked, hitting a nerve.

'**Stop** it Haley. You don't get it.'

'What's there to get?' Haley was being a complete bitch now, but she was offended by Nathan turning her down. 'When a man gets excited, his area becomes aroused, and then he gets into bed with a woman and-'

'Just **stop** it Haley! You can't **do** this to me! You cannot choose Lucas over me, get engaged to Lucas, push me away from helping you and turn me down at the airport, and then come back throwing yourself at me! That's not **right** Haley! People don't **do** that! Push, push **push**! That's all you did with me, you were always pushing me away!'

'What has that got to do with you having sex with me! I don't get you Nathan, I just want sex, then I'll leave you alone!'

'I thought you were going to leave me alone anyway! You turned me down at the airport Haley! **You** walked away from **me**! You just can't come back here and demand sex from me! I'm not a slut!'

'That didn't stop you and Rachel!'

'That was different and you know it.'

'So not the **point**!' Haley screamed. 'And don't be a hypocrite Nathan, because I believe **you** gave up on us, by leaving L.A!'

'After I followed you, searched everywhere for you, and then after you pushed me away!'

'And I came back for you! So just have **sex** with me!'

Nathan put his hand to his forehead, defeated and annoyed at arguing with Haley.

'I don't **want** to have sex with you Haley, not like this, not with this… **you**, hanging around. I just, I **can't** focus my mind right now, it's everywhere. I love you Haley, you know that. But I just, **can't** be with you.'

'WHAT THE **FUCK** DO YOU **WANT** FROM ME NATHAN!?' Haley screamed, making Nathan's head snap up. 'I JUST WANT **YOU** SO DAMN MUCH! I'M GIVING MYSELF TO YOU! WHAT ELSE CAN I DO? GOD **DAMMIT** NATHAN JUST **TAKE** IT!' She yelled, walking up to him and pulling off her robe, standing there in her bra and panties, which she had obviously put on before following Nathan out of the bedroom. The tears were streaming down her face, her hair was ruffled about, and just like every time Nathan saw Haley in a state, he fell in love with her all over again. She was in so much pain, and so was he, but he still felt sorry for the broken girl in front of him.

'Haley…' He spoke softly, walking towards her and reaching out to stroke her face. 'I don't want this from you. This is what you don't understand, because you won't let me explain.' He picked up Haley's robe and wrapped it over her shoulders as she sniffed.

'This isn't me.' She whispered. 'I just wanted you to want me.'

'God Haley, that's **not** the problem.' Nathan sighed. 'Ever since we hit puberty I've wanted you, you must know that by now. I always expected you to be my first time, but I made one stupid mistake and Lucas got that privilege. And you don't know how many times I cursed myself for that. Because you deserved your first time to be with someone who truly loved you, and who you really trusted. And I get that Lucas loved you eventually of course, but I never stopped. I really wanted you to be my first, but then I got stuck with Rachel.' Nathan paused and smirked slightly. 'I don't want you to be a Rachel to me Haley. Because I don't want meaningless sex with you, because after we are done, I know I will want more and more, and I can't do that to myself. I really can't keep putting myself out here for you, because I'm scared you will push me away again.'

Haley looked up into Nathan's eyes, which had resumed their bright green colour.

'If it, sex, ever happens with us, I want it to be the **best** you've ever had. I want it to be meaning**ful**, not meaning**less**, and I swear to **god** I would not give you anything less. I don't like this version of you Haley, because I know it isn't you. But to be honest, I'm terrified of you.'

'What?'

'I'm scared of you Haley. Your kindness, your strength, your grace, everything. You intimidate me Haley, because you are so wonderful. And it scares me how much control you actually have over my feelings, but I guess that's what comes with twelve years of love. Everything you do affects me Haley, please remember that.'

**Don't know what to do anymore  
I've lost the only love worth fighting for  
I'll drown in my tears  
Don't they see?  
That which show you that which make you hurt like me**

'I'm sorry.' Haley blurted out.

'What?'

'Nathan…' Haley sighed. 'I'm just do damn sorry. I'm sorry for pushing you away and I know now that they were the worst mistakes I have ever made in my life. I swear to god Nathan I love you, and I want to be with you. Please be with me.'

'I don't know if I can. I don't want to hurt again Haley. I can't.'

'I won't Nathan. I made too many mistakes and now I realise that we are meant to be. Nathan please.'

'It takes time.' Nathan whispered, walking out of the house.

**All the same  
I don't want mudslinging games  
It's such a shame  
To let you walk away**

* * *

Nathan wandered the streets, his mind filled, as always, with thoughts about Haley.

Just when he was prepared to get over her, she comes back and demands sex like that. It was so not like Haley, and Nathan was sure Haley knew that too.

Nathan kicked the ground as he walked along the dock. He watched as happy couples walked hand in hand in the moonlight, giggling and kissing. He scoffed as he saw two swimming in the sea.

Why did things have to be so hard for him and Haley? Why couldn't things be easy like all these couples in front of him? If they kept having to fight as hard as always, what was the point?

What was the point in fighting if you always fell back to square one? What was the point in fighting if sometimes you felt you just couldn't be bothered?

* * *

Haley lay flat on her back in the middle of the apartment floor, the tears rolling from the outer corners of her eyes and down to her ears.

**Is there a chance?  
A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?  
A reason to fight?  
Is there a chance you may change your mind?  
Or are we ashes and wine?**

Back to square one. Why did she have to be so stupid? She thought she knew Nathan well enough to know that he would want her if she was seductive and willing. But she was wrong, Nathan didn't want her, not like this, and maybe not ever.

To be perfectly honest Haley was getting sick of this, and she was sure they both were. She felt the anger build up inside her as she remembered their fight.

She heard the door open and didn't move, she couldn't move.

**Don't know if our fate's already sealed  
This day's spinning surface on a wheel  
I'm ill with the thought of your kiss  
Coffee laced intoxicating on her lips**

Nathan watched the crying figure in the middle of his floor. His heart ached slightly when he felt her sniff. Cautiously waiting for Haley to say something first, Nathan made his way across the room.

**Cut it out  
I've got no claim on you now  
Not allowed to wear your freedom down**

He was concentrating so much on what he was going to say that he wasn't looking where he was going and tripped over his shoelace. Flying through the air, Nathan prayed that he didn't hurt Haley in the process.

Nathan's face was suddenly centimetres away from Haley's as he landed on his hands above her. Haley's eyes gazed into his eyes as her breath became ragged and shaky. The tears flowed more rapidly as Nathan looked away, pulling them both up onto their feet.

Nathan sighed and raised his hand to Haley's cheek, slowly wiping the tears away with his thumb.

'Nathan…' Her voice whispered to him, as if asking a hundred questions at once.

**Is there a chance?  
A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?  
A reason to fight?  
Is there a chance you may chance your mind?  
Or are we ashes and wine?**

Nathan suddenly knew the answer to his questions. Why did they fight for each other? They fought because they were so in love it hurt. They lived and breathed each other, they completed each other, and they needed each other.

**I'll tear myself away  
That is what you need  
There is nothing left to say  
But**

Slowly and gently, Nathan leant down and captured Haley's lips with his. Haley grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him towards her, kissing him deeply. She rolled her hips forwards, pressing against him, fighting to be as close to him as possible. Then she started shaking uncontrollably. Sobs racked her body as she clung to Nathan, still kissing him.

Nathan kissed Haley with all of his might. He felt Haley cling to him tightly and he felt warm, she needed him like he needed her. He started to feel her body shake next to his as she clung tighter.

'We did it.' Haley whispered, looking up into Nathan's piercing eyes.

Nathan knew exactly what she meant as the tears started to fall from his face. They were both so happy, and so relieved to be together.

It was an unexplainable feeling. An unexplainable feeling that people have tried to figure out for years, but no one could. The two souls merged into one as the two young adults clung to each other desperately, crying uncontrollably but happily. A mixture of sobs, smiles and laughs filled the apartment and echoed through the night, reaching the stars and making their mark.

**Is there a chance?  
A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?  
A reason to fight?  
Is there a chance you may change your mind?  
Or are we ashes and wine?  
The day's still ashes and wine  
Or are we ashes?**


	21. SOS

**so i got really blocked up with where this story would go now, but then i remembered an old storyline i had planned and i thought i should fit it in here. :) so i'm sorry to anyone who thinks i'm dead and horrible for not replying to you. i am alive! i'll just be super stressed until next weekend when i go on a break from school. enjoy. :)**

* * *

21. SOS

Haley awoke slowly and burst out laughing when she saw three interested faces standing above her. She pulled the blanket over her head and blew an exasperated sigh. Nathan shifted next to her and turned over, letting him arm flop onto Haley's stomach, locking her against the floor.

Yes, the floor. After an hour or so of making out Haley and Nathan hand fallen asleep on the rug in the living room. Now Peyton, Brooke and Jake were standing over them in a line, arms crossed, with confused looks on their faces.

'So you guys came home then?' Peyton asked slowly.

Nathan scrunched up his face and opened one eye. 'No, we're not here.' He mumbled, causing Haley to laugh more.

'Yes I came home. Look, we'll meet you guys at the café in an hour? Let us get ready.'

The group nodded and left. When the door shut closed behind them Nathan groaned and stretched.

'Comfiest bed ever.' Haley smiled.

'Yeah, for you. I was your pillow. I didn't have one!' Nathan laughed as Haley hit him.

'Not the point.' She scolded.

'I guess we better get ready.' Nathan mumbled, not making any attempts to move.

'Mmm.' Haley agreed, sighing and closing her eyes.

'Or…' Nathan smirked, leaning over so he was on top of Haley. 'We could be late?'

Haley giggled softly and pressed her lips against Nathan's.

'I think that's a good idea.'

* * *

Haley and Nathan rushed into the café, still a little dishevelled from their morning activities.

'There they are!' Brooke sighed impatiently. 'Seriously guys, we can take a little late, but an hour?'

Haley blushed as Nathan chuckled. 'I didn't realise we were that long.' Haley mumbled sitting down.

'Whatever, I'm hungry, let's eat!' Jake said, grabbing the attention of the waitress.

Haley giggled to herself as everyone ordered their food. She was happy.

'Right so, you were in L.A, but now you're here?' Peyton asked impatiently.

'Well…' Haley looked at Nathan, who shrugged. 'It's a long story, with stupid mistakes. But now we are back and better than ever.' She grinned and Nathan who squeezed her thigh.

'Good stuff.' Brooke said quietly, her eyes wandering somewhere else.

'Brooke?' Peyton asked, waving her hand over her friend's face.

'How hot is he?' She gasped quietly, staring at a dark haired boy who had just walked in the door.

'That's Chase.' Jake said matter of factly.

'What?' Brooke scolded. 'You never told me!'

'He's on the team, I didn't think you would want to know.'

'But he's hot! Call him over!' Brooke ordered.

'Hey Chase!' Jake shouted. 'Come sit with us!'

Brooke smiled excitedly as Chase walked over.

'Hey man.' He said, nodding to the rest of the group.

'Hi!' Brooke squeaked.

'That's Brooke, I'm Peyton, you know Jake, and that's Nathan and Haley.' Peyton greeted, moving over so Chase could sit down next to Brooke, who was blushing violently.

'So what are you doing in Tree Hill?' Jake started a conversation.

'Well, it's the middle of the summer and I got bored at home so I thought I'd just take a road trip around some places. This is my third stop.'

'How long are you staying?' Brooke asked quickly.

'Oh, well, maybe a day or so.' Chase answered.

'Only a day!' Brooke squealed. 'You have to stay longer than that.'

Everyone looked at her strangely.

'Well. Brooke continued. 'Obviously, because, I mean, Tree Hill is good! You can hang with us, Jake will want to see you and stuff.'

'I will?' Jake started, until Brooke glared in his direction. 'I mean I will, of course, it'll be fun.'

'Yeah I suppose, there's a river court here?'

Jake nodded and Haley noticed Nathan's expression change, but she shrugged it off.

'We could go there tonight?' Chase looked around the group, who all nodded. Haley watched Nathan intently for any more signs, but none came.

'So eh, Chase, do you have a girlfriend?'

* * *

Nathan stared up at the round metal hoop above him, knees shaking and hands sweating. It was just a bit of metal, so why did it scare him so much?

He sighed and took a few steps back on the court, standing on the free throw line. Should he make up some excuse about not playing tonight? Or was Haley smart enough to see through that? She didn't know much about Nathan's history since she left, maybe he could keep it that way.

'I thought I might find you here.' Haley's warm voice filled Nathan's heart. He turned to face her, his heart speeding up to match his shaking body.

'How did you know?' He asked cautiously.

'Because I know you.' Haley smiled and sat down on the bench at the edge of the court. 'I saw your expression change when the guys mentioned the river court today, and when you disappeared, I assumed you might be here.'

'Well done Sherlock.' Nathan smirked, trying to hide his fear as he sat down next to Haley.

'Nathan, you're shaking!' Haley gasped, touching Nathan's arms.

Nathan nodded. 'I'm just cold.' He lied.

'Nathan it's one of the hottest days of the year, you're not cold. What's wrong?'

'Nothing, it's just, I feel quiet ill, maybe I'm getting a fever.'

'Maybe…' Haley mumbled, wanting to push the subject, but knowing Nathan didn't, so she dropped it. 'Does that mean you're not coming tonight?'

'I might come, just maybe not play.'

Haley nodded and leant her head onto Nathan's shoulder, closing her eyes.

Nathan stared nervously across the court, hoping Haley bought his lies, but knowing she wouldn't. He was going to have to face the facts at some point.

* * *

'Ball, god sake Peyton, **ball**!' Jake yelled across the court, waving his arms around in the air.

A game was in full swing when Nathan and Haley arrived at the river court. The sun was just setting and it looked like they were having fun. Jake and Peyton were in one team with Brooke and Chase in the other. Haley squeezed Nathan's hand as they sat down on the bench.

Peyton and Brooke were currently bent over in fits of hysterics, the ball in Peyton's hands. Chase looked on confused, while Jake looked flustered at trying to get the ball.

Haley giggled. 'I'll sort this.' She jumped off the bench and jogged towards Peyton. Grabbing the ball out of her hands she dribbled up to hoop and threw the ball hard.

The ball flew far too high over the backboard and landed with a soft thud on the ground. Peyton and Brooke laughed more as Haley threw her hands up in the air to celebrate.

'Hales, it didn't go in.' Jake said confused.

'But how do you know I wasn't aiming there?' She smirked, jogging to get the ball.

She passed it to Chase who made a free throw. The ball swished through the net and Haley cheered.

'Nice shot.' She smirked, continuing the game, Jake and Peyton against Brooke, Chase and Haley.

With every shot that swished through the hoop the pain grew bigger inside Nathan. He couldn't stand watch all of these dunks and free throws. He ached to join in, but he hadn't played in so long and didn't want to make a fool of himself. He used to be the best player in the state.

--

_4 Years Ago_

_'And that's yet another dunk from our star small forward, Nathan Scott! And the crowd goes wild. We are only four minutes into the game and already the support for the Tree Hill Ravens is filling up the gym!'_

_'Let's go Ravens, Let's go!' The cheerleaders chanted along with the crowd, waving their pom-poms and whooping._

_Lucas threw the ball to Nathan, he was the only option, and Nathan drove towards the hoop, jumping up and dunking the ball with ease._

_He held on to the hoop for a few seconds more, before leaping down and continuing the game, the crowd's cheers filling him with adrenaline._

_Lucas sighed and pushed Tim softly when he clapped for Nathan. 'Stop it. I'm the best player in the state, not him.' He snarled._

_'Not according to the past two years, Luke.' Whitey smirked._

_Haley overheard Lucas and Tim's conversation. 'God, why does that guy have to be such a jerk?' She turned to Peyton._

_'Same reason Rachel is.' Peyton replied. 'Jealously.'_

_Haley scoffed and then cheered when she saw Nathan make another free throw._

_'He looks so hot.' Haley sighed._

_'Yep, and he's all yours. No wonder everyone is jealous.'_

_'They aren't jealous, and he's not all mine.'_

_'He might as well be. I don't see him going to anyone but you.' Peyton finished._

_Nathan was on fire. He stole the ball and raced up the court, finishing his move with a perfect lay up. The crowd roared and Nathan celebrated with Jake._

_Nathan grabbed the ball again, and his biggest rival, Damien West, came to guard him. Nathan went to dodge, but Damien tripped Nathan and pushed him to the ground._

_Damien ran backwards, knocking into Haley, but he was too mad at what he did to Nathan._

_'You did that on purpose!' She yelled, pushing him back._

_Nathan saw Damien push Haley back into the wall. Haley fell to the floor._

_'Hey!' Nathan shouted, running across and punching Damien. Soon all the teams were in a scramble._

_Nathan was given two free throws for the foul._

_'Wait a minute, Coach, we've got blood.' The referee pointed to Nathan's body, where are old scar from a fall from his bike had been re-opened._

_Nathan needed to go behind and get stitches; the Ravens couldn't afford to lose like this._

_Lucas caught the ball and shot a free throw, which gracefully bounced off the net and back into play._

_'I thought you were meant to be best in state.' Tim joked, wincing when Lucas pushed him._

_'I carry this team.' He spat._

_--_

_With 5 minutes left in the game, Nathan walked back onto the court. The Ravens were losing now and he needed to get them back up. Whitey would kill them if they lost. All he needed was to get twelve points._

_The team quickly passed the ball around, and with 1 minute to go, Nathan needed four points. It was impossible, but he had to try._

_Slowly dribbling up to the net, Nathan knew he had to be quick. Damien kept flapping his arms around, distracting him. Quickly, realising the buzzer was about to go, Nathan jumped and shot for a free throw._

_As the ball left his hand he felt a shoulder collide with his stomach and Damien fouled him. Nathan hit the floor and stared up at the ball swishing through the basket._

_Nathan took the free throw line. With this basket, Nathan could either win this tournament or lose it._

_He turned to look at Haley, who was at the side of the court to his left beaming happily at him._

_'I'm so proud of you. I love you.' She mouthed to him._

_Nathan gave a lopsided smirk, and, not taking his eyes off Haley, he shot his free throw. The crowd gasped at his risk, but when he heard them sigh Nathan knew they had one._

_Sighs broke into cheers as Haley ran into Nathan's awaiting arms for a hug._

_Soon Nathan was on top of the players, everyone celebrating together._

_Nathan had been named Varsity Player of the Year throughout the whole of America the next week. And he certainly had been, until all that shit happened._

--

'Nathan!' Haley jumped about in front of him. 'Are you going to play?'

'I can't.' Nathan croaked, the memories still thick in his mind.

'Why not?' Haley asked impatiently, as Brooke, Peyton and Jake fell silent.

Nathan looked away awkwardly. 'I just can't play anymore Hales.' He sighed.

'Well of course you can. I know you stopped playing after I left but I'm sure you could still play.' Haley encouraged.

'I did play.' Nathan said flatly.

'What?'

'I did play again. It had been three months since you left and I hadn't played since then but I went back. I went back and I was better than ever.'

'So why didn't you go to college?' Haley asked, very confused about the scene unfolding before her.

'Hales come on, just leave it. I want to keep playing.' Brooke whined, receiving a thankful look from Nathan.

'Yeah Hales.' Peyton joined in. 'If he's PMSing and doesn't want to play, he doesn't have to play.'

Haley nodded slowly, and, with one last look at Nathan, walked back onto the court.

* * *

Nathan lay wide-awake in bed that night, staring at the ceiling as Haley slept peacefully beside him.

--

_2 Years Ago_

_'He may have taken a three month break from basketball but now Nathan Scott is back, and believe me ladies and gentlemen, he is better than ever. He has already broken his own personal scoring record, but he is heading straight for a world record at varsity people. He is on fire. The Ravens lead by 30, but there seems like Nathan isn't happy with that. He just keeps on scoring.'_

_And score he did. Free throw, lay ups and dunks, Nathan was hot tonight. He had secured the Ravens a place in the quarterfinals of the State Championships, but now he just wanted to break some records._

_10 seconds left in the game and 2 points would secure him the new record. Jake passed him the ball straight away and Nathan dribbled up to the hoop. He jumped and was flying in slow motion towards the net._

_Nathan dunked the ball through the hoop and hung on and the buzzer sounded and the crowd cheered. To give the crowd a little entertainment he swung from the hoop a few more times, lifting one hand in the air and cheering._

_Then suddenly Nathan was falling, the hoop ripped of the backboard and Nathan plunged 10 feet to the ground, landing on his neck._

_People screamed as Nathan's body lay lifelessly on the floor. People started shouting for an ambulance as Jake ran quickly up to Nathan._

_'Nathan are you all right? Nathan!' He shouted._

_Nathan slowly opened his eyes, pain searing through every part of his body, except one. Why was there no pain there? Then he realised._

_'I can't feel my legs…' He whispered hoarsely, passing out._

* * *

**dunnn- dun dun dun..DAAAA!! that's meant to be the freaky cliche music that.. i don't now how to describe it, oh well. it comes after a shock.. maybe.. just review k?**


	22. Yellow

**short again, but i wanted to give you guys something. up to my head in work. gads. love you.**

* * *

22. Yellow

'Haley! What a surprise! Come in, you're up early.'

'What the **hell** happened to Nathan?' Haley said harshly, storming in.

'What?' Jake asked, shutting the door behind him.

'I mean, what the hell happened to Nathan? Basketball?'

'Haley that's really not for me to say…'

'Jake please.' Haley begged. 'I had to pretend to be asleep all last night while he twisted and turned and sighed and cried. I **have** to know what's wrong with him.'

'Just ask him then.'

'It's not that simple Jake, he just, he won't open up to me like I want him too. It's obviously a touchy subject.'

'Which is why I'm not going to tell you.' Jake grinned.

'You know I hate you right?'

* * *

'What the **fuck** happened to my boy?' Haley stormed in yet another house, slamming the door.

'Woah Haley, calm down.' Peyton raised her arms.

'Calm down? Calm **down**? How can I **possibly** be calm, when there is something so obviously wrong with Nathan, and no one will tell me what the fuck is going on?'

'Maybe you should talk to Nathan.'

'Ugh stop saying that! I can't, he just avoids it.'

'Look Haley, it's not my place to say. It's not my business.'

'But it's my business. I'm his girlfriend, I deserve to know.'

'He'll tell you when he's ready.'

'Peyton please. You haven't seen him the way I did. I found him at the river court yesterday, staring up and the basketball hoop, shaking and sweating like crazy. I know that's not normal. And it's scaring me to death.'

'Look, Hales, he just, he lost form, that's all.'

'That's all? That's not all, he could get it back easily.'

'It wasn't that simple Haley, he just couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it.'

* * *

Nathan sat carefully on the edge of the bed, doing his usual stretches. He knew he couldn't avoid the subject with Haley forever, but he planned on putting it off for as long as possible. She didn't really need to know.

--

_2 Years Ago  
_

_Nathan slowly opened his eyes and saw he was being wheeled around a corridor with white walls. It must have been the hospital._

_'Nate? Are you ok?' Jake was running along beside the hospital bed._

_'Call Haley…' He heard himself croaking. 'She might come back to me.'_

_Jake stood stunned as Nathan was wheeled into the emergency operation room._

_How was he supposed to phone Haley? No one knew where she was, or what her number was._

--

_'Family of Nathan Scott?' The doctor called out in the waiting room._

_Brooke looked around; Nathan's parents weren't here yet. She raised her hand and walked over._

_'You are a relation?'_

_Brooke nodded. 'I'm his sister.' She lied._

_'Ok, now obviously you know that landed on your neck can cause fatal injury. To be perfectly honest, what you need to understand is that Nathan is lucky to be alive.'_

_'What's wrong with him?' Brooke asked, panicking. Haley couldn't lose two of her boys in the space of a year._

_'Well, we had to operate slightly to move a bone in his spine. When Nathan landed, he landed with such an impact that he crushed two bones in his lower back. He is currently in a stable position.'_

_'What are his chances of playing basketball again?' Brooke asked carefully._

_'Well, I think it would be better if we discussed his chances to walk again.' The doctor replied shortly._

_'What?' Brooke gasped._

_'I said he was lucky to be alive. I don't think he should be too upset about using a wheelchair.'_

_'You are kidding? This is Nathan Scott we are talking about here. Will he ever walk again?'_

_'Of course he will. It will just take time.'_

--

_Brooke sat in the waiting room, her knees bouncing and her hands clasped together with nerves._

_'Miss Davis?' A voice came from behind the counter._

_'That's me.' Brooke stood up._

_'We've found her.'_

_Brooke nodded and walked through to the room with the woman._

_The ringing in her ear made the anticipation too much to bear. Haley had to answer. This was costing her a fortune._

_'Hello?'_

_Brooke sighed with relief. 'Haley thank god it's you.'_

_'I'm sorry, who is this?'_

_'It's Brooke Haley, I need to-'_

_The line went dead._

_Brooke stared at the phone, shocked._

_'Can I take a copy of this number to try again?'_

--

_'Hey Nathan, how you feeling?'_

_'Sore.' Nathan croaked. 'My legs feel weird, numb and disconnected.'_

_'They basically are Nate.' Brooke said softly, sitting down on a chair next to his bed._

_'What do you mean?'_

_'I mean, the doctor said you were lucky to be alive Nathan, let alone lucky to walk.'_

_'Walk? I can't walk? What about basketball? What am I going to do?'_

_'Nathan everything will be fine, we can help you through this. Jake is trying to get in touch with Haley now. And then she'll come home and everything will be ok.'_

_'Only if she comes home, I need her Brooke. You don't understand.'_

_'I do Nathan. I really do.'_

_Nathan stayed silent for a few minutes, while Brooke sat nervously, searching for something to say._

_'What happened to me Brooke?' Nathan suddenly broke the silence._

_'You landed on your neck. You crushed two bones in your lower back, causing you're spine to be damaged and your legs left in a non working state.' Brooke explained. 'At the moment.' She added when Nathan looked horrified._

_'Will I be able to play again?'_

_'The doctor says it is important for you to concentrate on walking first.'_

_'It'll be ok.' Nathan was suddenly positive. 'Haley will come home, and she can help me. And we can be great again.'_

_Brooke nodded slightly. 'Jake's phoning her just now.' Brooke smiled, crossing her fingers and praying that Haley might listen to someone._

--

'Nathan?' Haley ran up to Nathan and jumped on him, sending him falling back against the bed.

She giggled as he smiled at her. She shifted her position from on top of him so she was straddling him. Slowly she lowered herself down so that her lips just brushed Nathan's. He was soon begging for more and he pulled her head down and collided their lips.

Haley felt herself giving in until she realised the task at hand. 'Ok! That's it!' She exclaimed, climbing of Nathan and jumping to the floor.

'What's it?' Nathan pouted. 'Where did you go?'

Haley looked at him seriously. Nathan sat up on the bed. Haley kneeled in between his legs and took his hands in hers.

'You know I love you Nathan.' He nodded. 'But, I need you to tell me what happened to you. The thing that stopped you playing basketball. And until, you tell me.' Haley stood up. 'No, more, kisses.' She giggled, skipping out of the room.

'Dammit.' Nathan sighed and punched the bed. He should have known that Haley would always suspect something of him.

'Haley!' Nathan walked through to the kitchen.

'Nathan!' Haley mocked him. 'Tell me please.'

'You had the chance to know Haley. But you didn't come home. You stopped me playing basketball.'

'What?'

'I said I would play again if you came and helped me.' Nathan said. 'But you didn't come home Haley. They called you and called you, but you didn't come home. It's all your fault.' Nathan said, walking out of the apartment.

* * *

**ok, for the record, i know NOTHING about doctor rubbish, and since they didnt explain a lot about nathan's condition at the begining of season 5, so i made it up... :)**


	23. Sunrise Highway

**HEY PRETTY PEOPLE! SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG DIDN'T IT? LOVE YOU! :)**

* * *

23. Sunrise Highway

Haley racked her brains for an explanation. It was her fault? She didn't understand. She didn't come home, when had they asked her to come home?

Then she remembered, all those calls coming from Brooke and Jake. Asking where she was. They never told her about Nathan. As soon as she had heard something was wrong with Nathan she would have come home, but they didn't tell her.

Well, that was a lie; she didn't give them a chance. She did hang up on them every time they called.

Haley sighed; this was obviously all her fault. But, that was then, now she needed to work out what actually happened to Nathan.

Suddenly something caught her eye. A white piece of card was resting on the floor, it had fallen from Nathan's hand as he walked out the apartment. Haley rushed over and picked it up.

_'Tree Hill Hospital – Nathan Scott – Check Up – 11.30am'_

Oh god. Something must have happened to Nathan so that he got himself injured. Maybe it was his knee? He had had problems with it before, maybe it had got worse. But what did that have to do with Haley? Why did she need to be there for him to start playing again?

* * *

'Hi I'm Haley James, Nathan Scott's girlfriend. I found this card in our apartment, and I was wondering if you could tell me where he would be getting checked up?'

Haley thanked the receptionist as she was pointed along the corridor. Her heart started to thump around her chest as she panicked for Nathan. She reached the room and knocked on the door.

It opened and a friendly looking old doctor appeared. 'How can I help you?'

'I was looking for Nathan Scott? He forgot to tell me about his appointment today and I wanted to check how he was progressing.'

'Are you a relative?'

'Not exactly, I'm his girlfriend and we live together, I'm getting really worried about him.'

'You shouldn't be. Everything is progressing nicely.' The doctor smiled, moving to leave the room.

Haley followed him hesitantly. 'Em, what was wrong with him?' She asked as she walked fast to keep up with the doctor.

The doctor turned around confused. 'I thought you were his girlfriend.'

'I am, I, I just don't know what happened to him two years ago that stopped him playing basketball because I wasn't there and now he is blaming it on me and I don't know what's wrong. I'm sorry it's not my business but I'm really worried about him and I want to help now.'

The doctor hesitated, looking at the small brunette in front of him. She looked panicked, and worried out of her mind. The doctor/patient confidentiality sprung to his mind, but he pushed it away and showed the girl into a nearby room.

'When Nathan was playing, he was seriously injured. I'm not going to tell you all the details because that is his place not mine. He was confined to a wheelchair for 7 months. He should have only been using it for three months, but he gave up completely on walking. Said something about Haley, I'm taking it that that is you?' Haley nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Then one day, he started walking, for no apparent reason. He had to use crutches, but he got there eventually. He could have started playing basketball again, but he refused. He said that he hated the game, and it didn't make sense anymore. Something was missing.'

_Me._ Haley nodded quietly. She shook her thoughts and smiled up at the doctor. 'Thank you for your time. I really appreciate it.' She shook the doctor's hand and left.

* * *

Haley reached her next stop. Carefully knocking on the door, she stepped into the room, her fingers crossed behind her back.

'Hey coach.' She said quietly.

The old man turned round, taking a double take at Haley before realising who she was.

'Why if it isn't Miss James. How are you doing? And it's Whitey now, I was never your coach.' He grinned.

'I'm good, but I came to ask you a favour.'

'Oh really?' The old man smiled and pointed to a seat. 'Sit down and spill girlie.'

'It's quite a big one actually. You have recordings of all of the games don't you?' Whitey nodded. 'Well, I'd like to see the one where Nathan had his accident, if that's not too much trouble. And if you can't find it then it's fine.'

'I would have destroyed that tape if I hadn't known that one day it would come in handy.' Whitey chuckled, standing up and walking over to a filing cabinet. 'I lost my best player that day. We all thought that he could come back, but he never did.'

'I'm sorry…' Haley mumbled, as Whitey handed her the tape.

'I would warn you before you watch that. It's not pretty.' He said seriously.

Haley stood up and nodded. 'Thank you coach, thank you very much.'

Hale pushed the tape into the player and sat on the sofa. Nathan wasn't in, so hopefully she would have time to watch it.

The video was in short clips, and the game was going well. Nathan was completely on fire, and god did he look hot. At one point in time out he had to change his shirt. Haley remembered when she first started to have feelings for Nathan, it was when he was staying at hers and he took off his shirt.

Haley shook her head of the thoughts; she had to focus on this. Nathan's muscles were much bigger now though. Stop it Haley.

The clip shifted to Nathan, he was about to beat his record. He was flying up to dunk the ball. Haley smiled at his talent. The ball sank through the hoop and the buzzer sounded. The team had won, and still no injury. Had Whitey given her the right tape?

Then it all started happening at once. Nathan was still hanging from the hoop when it broke off. Nathan dropped to the floor, landing right on his neck. The camera rushed forward to Nathan, and Haley heard Mouth shouting his name. It must have been Mouth that was recording. Jake was at Nathan's side. Nathan was lying at a weird angle, hardly conscious.

'Nathan!' Haley started shouting at the TV along with Jake and Mouth. 'Oh god…' She mumbled.

'I can't feel my legs…' Nathan said before passing out.

Haley gasped in shock and the TV flicked off.

'What are you doing with that?' A dark voice came from behind her.

Haley turned round. 'Nathan I'm sorry I just wanted to-'

'Then you should have waited until I was ready to tell you instead of snooping around behind my back!' Nathan roared.

Haley took a step back as Nathan stormed towards her. 'You little **bitch**. You just think it's all about you. You have to know everybody's business don't you? That wasn't the case two years ago.'

'Nathan…' Haley whispered, and for the first time she was terrified by her best friend.

'**Don't** Haley.' He screamed in her face. 'You shouldn't have been snooping around! You don't deserve to know!'

'I have every right to know why you spent 4 months longer in a wheelchair than you should have. Too lazy to walk eh?' She yelled.

Then it happened. Nathan raised his fist to the air, glaring at Haley. Haley stopped breathing. Nathan's fist sailed down swiftly and Haley closed her eyes to brace herself.

But then nothing happened. Haley opened her eyes slowly to see Nathan's fist stopped at her cheek. Nathan looked angry, and upset. Tears started pouring down his face as he stared at his first, horrified about what he was about to do.

Haley leant her back to the wall, breathing heavily. The tears flowed freely as she realised that she was now scared of Nathan.

'Haley…' Nathan croaked.

Haley ducked away from Nathan and grabbed her purse and car keys, a terrified look on her face.

'Haley I'm sorry-'

'No, I'm sorry.' Haley stammered. 'I shouldn't have snooped.' She muttered, running out of the apartment.

Nathan slumped down on the floor. What the hell had just come over him? He would never in his life hit Haley. His personality had completely changed. He couldn't control himself. He hadn't been Nathan there, but Haley wouldn't understand that. The tape just brought everything back and Nathan wasn't ready to have it brought back to him.

* * *

Haley buried her hands into the bushes hopefully.

'Thank god…' She muttered as she felt two items. Grabbing them tightly, she pulled them both out.

Walking over to the bench, Haley sat herself down, placing one object on the ground and the other on the table. Lifting the lid off the box carefully, Haley smiled to see that everything was still in place. This was sure to work.

She returned the box to the bush and picked up the basketball that lay on the ground. Bouncing it a few times on the river court she tried to make a free throw, and failed completely. She smirked, another idea floating into her mind.

* * *

'Haley?' Nathan asked from the bedroom as someone entered the apartment.

'Brooke.' The brunette corrected, coming into the bedroom and slapping Nathan across the face.

'Ouch!' Nathan's hand flew to his cheek. 'What was that for?'

'Raise your fist to my friend one more time…' Brooke warned through gritted teeth, glaring at Nathan. She turned quickly and walked straight out of the apartment.

Nathan sighed. He needed to find Haley to apologise.

As if luck was on his side, the door opened. 'Nathan?' A small voice asked.

'Oh god Haley.' Nathan walked through to the living room.

Haley spotted Nathan and fear washed over her again, and she couldn't help it. She knew Nathan would never intentionally hurt her, and he was just scared. But now she was. She walked through to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

'Haley…' Nathan moaned, tapping on the bathroom door. 'I'm sorry, I was scared and angry. Everything just came flooding back. You know I would never hurt you baby. I'm so in love with you. I would never want to throw that away.'

Nothing.

Nathan sighed, resting his head in his hands. 'I crushed two bones in my lower back. I was confined to a wheelchair and was told I would be lucky if I could walk again. But a month later I was told I could start walking in 2 months. But I didn't care by then. We tried to get hold of you Haley, because I knew I could be better than I had ever been. I could have a comeback, just as long as you came to help me. I just needed my best friend to help me walk again. But you never came. Then 6 months later Rachel came round. For once in the time I've known her she cared. She was a little bitch to me, shouting at me and telling me to get up off my ass, because Brooke had given up that role for a while. Rachel made me realise that I wasn't totally dependant on you to walk again, and that maybe if I could walk then I could come and see you, to get you to come home. Look, I know I'm rambling, but I'm scared Haley. I'm scared to play basketball again in case it happens again. I'm scared to be bad, because you know how competitive I am. I'll only get angry if I realise I cannot be the same player I used to be. Seeing that tape today, it just reminded me of what I could have been. God… if I had let go of that hoop a second earlier, then none of this would have happened.'

Haley let the tears run down her face. Nathan was only scared, he only needed guidance.

* * *

'Staring at it won't make it go in. I've tried.' Haley joked, walking up to the river court.

'Found me again.' Nathan smirked slightly.

'I never thought I'd be jealous of a court.' Haley sighed. 'I've been feeling the bed go cold on your side every night, then I feel you come back at dawn. I know where you go Nathan.'

Nathan looked to the floor and scuffed his foot along the court. 'I'm sorry.'

Haley wanted to hug Nathan, but she held back. It had been a week since their incident, but Haley still wasn't completely comfortable around Nathan.

Nathan walked over to her and took her hands, looking deep into her brown eyes. 'I love you Haley, so much, and I want things back they way they were. You know I will never ever do anything like that again to you.' Haley nodded. 'God… I just want to kiss you…' He muttered.

'I think I can help you with that.' Haley whispered, putting one hand on Nathan's neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

That was all they needed. Nathan picked Haley up as the rain started to pour. He lay her down on the table of the picnic bench and moved on top of her. He started to kiss down her neck as she frantically removed her shirt.

'Hales…' Nathan groaned as she nibbled on his neck.

'Not tonight…' They both whispered softly at the same time.

'But that doesn't mean we can't do other things.' Haley continued, pulling Nathan's shirt over his head.

Nathan smirked, the cold rain hardly affecting his back as he caught Haley's lips in a fiery kiss.

* * *

'Together last night, alone this morning.' Nathan mumbled as he approached Haley at the river court. 'You trying to make me feel jealous now?' He smirked.

Haley said nothing. She just bounced the basketball in her hands and tried to make a free throw. She failed miserably, the ball not even reaching half way between her and the net.

Nathan scrunched up his face with laughter.

'I bet you couldn't do better.' Haley teased, sticking out her tongue.

Nathan stopped laughing, and stared at the ground.

'Nathan come on…' Haley pleaded. She walked over to him and took his hand in hers, gently squeezing it as she led him onto the court.

Haley could feel Nathan tense as he stepped up to the free throw line, but she didn't let go.

'Come on Nathan.' She encouraged. Once he was standing still she went to get the basketball, and handed it to Nathan.

Nathan was lost in a moment as he ran his hands over the leather. God he missed it. Gently bouncing the ball on the ground, he aimed ad shot for a free throw. The ball bounced off of the net.

Nathan groaned in frustration and turned away to walk off the court.

'Hey!' Haley ran after him, his long strides making her work hard. 'Hey, Nathan, wait.'

'I can't play anymore Haley!' Nathan sighed.

'Nathan, you missed one free throw. Everyone does that at times!'

'Not be Haley, not me.' Nathan shook his head.

Haley grabbed Nathan's wrist and dragged him back onto the court.

'Nathan you need to grow a pair. Come on, you are **Nathan** **Scott**. You're the best, you're **unbeatable**. You **will** get this back, if you try. Now come on.' Haley ordered, walking over to the bushes and pulling out another ball.

'We'll go together.'

Nathan looked her unsurely, the ball sitting uncomfortably in his hands.

'One, two three!' Haley counted, on three throwing the ball at the hoop. Nathan followed suit, Haley's landing on the grass under the basket and Nathan's hitting the rim.

'Good!' Haley cheered, as Nathan looked annoyed. She walked over to collect the balls. 'But not as good as me.' She smirked.

'You are kidding right?' Nathan chuckled. Haley shook her head. She faced the net and threw the ball, concentration etched on her face. The ball sailed up and swished gracefully threw the net.

'Ha!' She teased, while Nathan laughed out loud.

'You were never good at basketball!'

'I've been practising!' Haley giggled.

Nathan shook his head in shock. He bounced his basketball and tried another time. The ball bounced off the rim again.

'Hey, it's closer than the river.' Haley shrugged.

Nathan started jogging around the court dribbling the ball. Running up and stopping a few metres from the net Nathan shot a jump shot. The ball once again bounced off the rim. Nathan landed and his face scrunched up in frustration and pain.

'Nathan… you can't push yourself.' Haley soothed, walking over to him.

He sighed into her neck as she pulled him into a hug. 'You'll get it back.'

'Well…' Nathan pulled back. 'Maybe I don't want it back…' He turned and walked quickly away, this time Haley didn't follow.

* * *

**ok HEY GUYS! sorry it took me ages. and i know nathan nearly hit haley, it's totally not nathan and i'm not quite sure if i like it there but i'm trying to display nathan's pain of losing it all, when it all comes back to him. kind of like lucas with dan in next episode's preview. with everything coming back to him! anyway, haley just forgave him cause she's so amazing, and no, they haven't had sex yet.**


	24. Taking Steps

**hello my friends. first off, how good was this weeks eppy? also, i'm so sorry for not updating... i'm rubbish i know. and i hate school. i'm writing t&t after getting a bt stuck on how to round it off. i don't want to do an epilogue cause i may do a sequel. but about this story... i've got a few ideas but none too big so that's why it's taking me so long. :)**

**

* * *

24. Taking Steps  
**

Haley wiped the small beads of sweat that were forming on her forehead in the hot sun. It was October and still the heat was raging in Tree Hill. She lay back on the bench and closed her eyes in the sun.

'I don't get why you're getting hot, you're not doing any work.' Peyton moaned from the court.

'Well, you love to do this so don't complain.' Haley grinned as Peyton sighed and turned back to her work.

Gently gazing up across the blue sky Haley took a deep breath of the fresh air that surrounded her.

'Why do we need to do this again?' Jakes voice barely touched her ears as Haley closed her eyes.

--

_5 Years Ago_

_'Why do we need to do this again?' Nathan moaned as he paced about the court._

_Haley opened one eye and looked at Nathan from her position on the bench._

_'Because Lucas is a jackass and I heard his friends talking about him coming to challenge you or something.' She murmured, letting her body soak up the sun._

_'Yeah, he is a jackass. And it doesn't look like he's coming.' Nathan shot a basket and walked towards Haley. He looked at her tanned flat stomach as Haley's exposed it to the sun by rolling up shirt. He felt himself get warmer, and he knew it wasn't the heat._

_Nathan took a seat on the bench next to Haley's dozing figure._

_'I'm bored.' He said gently._

_Haley opened her eyes and sat up. 'Well what can we do to pass the time?' she asked happily._

_Nathan watched Haley's brown eyes challenge his blue ones playfully. The sunlight struck her hair in a million places and it shone brightly as it flowed in the light breeze. Her flawless skin grew a touch of colour underneath his intense gaze._

_'I…I was kind of thinking about kissing you again…' He whispered softly._

_Haley almost screamed with happiness. They hadn't spoken much about the party a few weeks ago, but Haley had to admit the feeling had been buzzing around the back of her mind since then. She had seen Nathan completely differently and her racing heart wouldn't settle when she was around him._

_Before either of them knew it their faces were moments apart. With a trembling lip Haley closed her eyes and leaned closer. She felt Nathan's lips brush hers and she leant into the kiss, placing one hand on the back of his head in an attempt to deepen it._

_A loud clapping was soon heard and the pair jumped apart. Lucas Scott stood in all of his so-called 'glory', and following behind, still clapping, was his faithful sidekick Tim._

_'Very beautiful, I almost tasted breakfast again.'_

_'What?' Tim asked, looking at Lucas confused._

_'He means we made him throw up Dim.' Haley snapped, her face now crimson red._

_'What do you want Scott?' Nathan called from the bench._

_'What do you want man?' Lucas challenged. Nathan stood from the bench and met Lucas on the court. 'Other than my team, my status, my girlfriend.'_

_'Your girlfriend?' Nathan asked._

_'Yeah, sweet cheeks over there.' He spoke quietly. 'Oh, the sweet things I would do to her if I could get my hands on her-'_

_'You stay away from Haley.'_

_'Oh but wait, I'm Lucas Scott, I can get anything I want.'_

_Nathan clenched his fists and his jaw tightened. He hated this guy with a burning passion. The fact that they were related made it worse._

_'So, you stay away from my team, and I'll stay away from your girl.' Lucas warned, walking away quickly. Slowing down, he walked over to Haley. Grabbing her face in his hands, he pressed his lips against hers._

_Nathan lunged forward but Haley had it under control. She kicked out to hit him where it hurt, then punched him in the jaw._

_'What a shame.' Nathan chuckled. 'I don't think I'll need to stay away from the team.' He teased as Lucas walked away shamefully._

_'Now where were we?' He asked gently, taking Haley's hand and kissing it gently._

_'What did he say to you Nathan?'_

_'He told me if I joined the team he would go after you.'_

_'Are you going to join the team?' Haley asked cautiously. In secret she was scared of Lucas, but she wouldn't let Nathan know that. Nathan wouldn't possibly sacrifice her for the team would he?_

_'Yes.'_

_He obviously would._

_'Don't worry Haley you can take perfect care of yourself. I know you can.' He smiled and leaned in._

_'Woah.' Haley put up her hands. 'No touchy, I'm Lucas' girl now.' She snarled, standing up and walking away._

_'Haley wait.'_

_'For **what** Nathan?' She shouted. 'For you to use me as another **bargaining** chip? Because I don't want to be thrown about like that, not for a basketball.'_

_--  
_

'Earth to Haley James.' Brooke giggled. 'I brought muffins.'

'Mmm.' Haley mumbled, sitting up and taking a muffin from Brooke.

'Day dreaming?' She asked gently.

Haley nodded, chewing on her lip.

* * *

'Haley, this looks amazing.' Brooke sighed with appreciation.

Haley folded her arms across her chest, nodding with approval. 'Yes, it really does.'

'What gave you this idea?' Jake asked slowly, squinting at her through the sun.

'Oh, it just came to me…' Haley chewed her lip as she thought about her sudden inspiration.

'So you're not going to tell us?' Brooke asked.

'It's personal.' Haley replied softly.

* * *

Haley wasn't home. She hadn't been home for the past few days. She always snuck out in the morning before Nathan woke up, and snuck back in late when he was asleep. Well, she thought he was asleep, but he always heard her moving around.

Nathan padded softly through to the kitchen. It was three in the afternoon, and officially the fourth day he had spent without leaving the house. He didn't understand why it was so hard for him to play basketball again. It was as if his head had told him that he could go straight back to being the player he was. That was stupid enough; of course he wouldn't be the same.

So why could he not just deal with that?

He couldn't answer that as his phone rang, indicating a text message. He read it with a confused face, then grabbed his shoes and ran out of the house.

When Nathan reached his destination it was empty and completely unrecognisable.

Was this the river court? It definitely was. Nathan was quite a distance away but he knew where he was. He couldn't quite make out what had happened to it.

Walking closer he gasped at what he saw.

The whole river court was painted with different quotes and pictures, hardly any grey was visible.

Nathan saw a basketball sitting in the middle of a large shape and walked over to it. Picking it up, he realised he was on a heart, with the number 23 in the middle of it.

As Nathan looked up he could tell that he was at the free throw line. Something caught his eye as he realised three sides of the court were blocked off by large stands, covered in large white sheets.

Nathan was extremely confused. Studying the ground, Nathan spotted a few more '23's and his name written in large cursive across the court. He was so confused.

Suddenly Haley appeared from behind one of the large white stands.

'Haley, what is this?' Nathan asked quickly.

Haley walked forward, her expression unchanged. She came to face Nathan and looked into his eyes.

'Do you remember that time you got onto the basketball team?' She asked softly.

'What are you talking about?'

'You were so happy. One of the first freshmen to make it straight to a top position.'

'Haley…' Nathan started.

'And what about that time that you hurt your knee, and you couldn't play for two weeks?'

'I don't understand-'

'You were so angry you locked yourself in your room and wouldn't talk to anyone. You told me you were going to quit.'

Nathan stayed silent as Haley walked around the court.

'Don't you remember that this was our trademark spot? When Lucas vandalised it, we stayed awake for two days straight cleaning it up and sorting it. Then we finally fell asleep together on the grass over there.' Haley pointed to the edge of the court. 'Our parents freaked out completely.'

'I know that Haley.' Nathan sighed. 'But what is this about.'

'Nathan you do get it do you?' Haley sighed, exasperated. 'Basketball is your life! You can't stop it now! You should never have stopped!' Haley started to walk over the Nathan.

Taking his hands in hers, she looked up into his eyes, searching the worried orbs for any reaction. 'You **deserve** this Nathan. Basketball deserves **you**. You shouldn't give up on your dream.'

'But what's the point Haley?' Nathan asked, pulling away from her. 'Painting the ground isn't going to help me!'

Haley chuckled softly. 'Nathan.' He turned round. 'Come here.' She led him over to stand in the centre of the court. Taking his face in her hands, she forced him to look at her.

'You need to do this. For yourself. You need to play again. Without basketball there's no Nathan. Nathan Scott is a basketball player.'

'Haley I don't know if I can.'

Haley placed a finger on his lips to silence him. Without saying a word, she walked over to the basketball hoop and pulled on a small rope.

The white sheets flew gracefully off the stands and onto the ground, revealing large canvases. On each canvas were different pictures. The large centre one contained a life-size picture of Nathan slam-dunking a ball. Around the court on the other canvases were articles about Tree Hill's top player, his scoring records and his university scholarship letters. His NBA kids camp acceptance letter and pictures of him and Haley celebrating their wins surrounded him. He felt his mind flood with memories as he studied the many pictures of him playing. Across the canvases a word was spelt in large letters.

'Tree Hill's Hometown Hero'

Speechless, Nathan turned to Haley, who was smiling.

'I believe in you.'

* * *

**so yeah, i realised i wasn't very clear with the flashback. it was a few weeks after nathan taught haley how to kiss at the party. :)**


	25. How Strong Do You Think I Am?

**so i got inspired when i should be studying for my two exams on monday...but oh well! sorry again if i haven't updated. BTW!! I'VE CHANGED MY USER NAME!! it is now loves-oth. it made more sense because that is my fanpop name and the name i use on my youtube channel! so it's still me!!! :) i just wanna say a wee hello to the amazing italhunni28! i haven't spoken to her for ages and if she's reading this then i promise i'll email you next week! :)**

**enjoy...**

* * *

25. How Strong Do You Think I Am?

'Haley I don't know if I can.'

Haley placed a finger on his lips to silence him. Without saying a word, she walked over to the basketball hoop and pulled on a small rope.

The white sheets flew gracefully off the stands and onto the ground, revealing large canvases. On each canvas were different pictures. The large centre one contained a life-size picture of Nathan slam-dunking a ball. Around the court on the other canvases were articles about Tree Hill's top player, his scoring records and his university scholarship letters. His NBA kids camp acceptance letter and pictures of him and Haley celebrating their wins surrounded him. He felt his mind flood with memories as he studied the many pictures of him playing. Across the canvases a word was spelt in large letters.

'Tree Hill's Hometown Hero'

Speechless, Nathan turned to Haley, who was smiling.

'I believe in you.'

Nathan shook his head smiling and walked over. He wrapped his strong arms around Haley and rested his chin on the top of her head.

'Thank you Haley, that means a lot.'

Haley pulled back from Nathan and looked up into Nathan's eyes.

'I don't want you to ever doubt that again Nathan.' She spoke softly. 'I **always** believed in you, even after I left. I never stopped believing in what you could do.'

'But I did.' Nathan sighed. 'I stopped believing that you might come back, and I stopped believing in me. I didn't think you cared anymore Haley. And I couldn't face that.'

Haley squeezed his hands in hers. 'Promise me you'll start to train?'

Nathan nodded. 'I promise. As long as you help me.'

Haley nodded. 'Anything.'

Nathan smirked. 'Can we go back to bed for a sleep? I haven't felt you next to me for a while, you've been too busy.'

Haley giggled softly. 'Of course we can.'

* * *

'Right babe I'm off for a run.' Nathan grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

'Ok, don't push too hard.' Haley reminded.

'I'll miss you.' Nathan kissed the top of her head before he left.

Haley smiled to herself. The past two months had been blissful. Nathan was training and getting back into shape. Haley had been working at the recording studio, and things were getting along just fine. Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Chase had all gone back to college, so the studio was always empty. Haley wasn't up for recording again.

Grabbing the vacuum she made her way to the bedroom. As she hovered the thick carpet she heard a loud clunk as she hit the bed.

Haley switched off the vacuum and knelt down to look under the bed. Her hand found something plastic and she pulled out a CD case.

* * *

_The case in the corner of the room was taunting her like crazy. She gently sat down on the stool and opened the case to reveal the guitar._

_She grabbed her purse and pulled out her trusty notebook. Sitting it on the music stand, she flicked to the pages she had written when Lucas had died. She had eventually turned her scribbles into a song, after Nathan had come home and she had left._

_She had never played it, so she didn't know how it sounded. She started strumming the chords on the guitar._

_Once she had played the song through once, she decided to play about and try a rough recording. It would be amateur, but she had a studio and some free time._

_After the recording, she quickly burned it onto a disc before leaving for Brooke's to get ready for tonight._

* * *

It was the CD Haley had recorded and left Nathan. How did it get under the bed? Had he just thrown it there? Had he even listened to it? Had he even noticed it?

Thoughts filled her head as she sat on the floor with the CD in her hand.

--

_Confused, Nathan looked around, and his eyes caught a purple envelope sitting on the bed. He walked over and picked up the envelope, opening it slowly. He dreaded what was inside._

_A lilac piece of paper slid out of the envelope as an object dropped to the floor. Nathan ignored it as he unfolded the note, his hands shaking_.

* * *

Haley sat at the island on her laptop typing out the last few lines of her CV. The reality that she and Nathan had bills to pay had just hit her. She really needed a job.

Walking through to the bedroom she waited by the printer as two CVs came out. The clear CD case taunted her as it sat on her bedside table.

Grabbing the CVs, Haley stuffed two envelopes and sealed them. Taking one last glance at the CD, Haley shook her head and left the apartment.

* * *

Nathan wandered back into the apartment to find it empty. He felt slight regret as Haley wasn't there. He had wanted to kiss her.

Since Haley had surprised him at the river court Nathan couldn't have been happier. He cursed himself for never telling Haley how he felt when they were younger. They could have avoided a lot of drama and heartache if he had done that.

Walking through to the bedroom Nathan jumped in a quick shower. When he came out he got dressed and something caught his eye.

Over on Haley's bedside table was a clear plastic CD case with a CD inside it. Usually Nathan would have thought nothing of it but Haley had recently made him alphabetise his CD collection and he didn't have clear cases.

Picking it up Nathan put the disk in his CD player and sat on the bed. The first song took a few moments to start but soon a soft strumming of a guitar filled the room.

_If I don't cry, do you think I don't feel?_

_If I look away, it doesn't mean I don't see,_

_And just because I want someone when I'm alone,_

_Doesn't mean I'm helpless,_

_That I can't stand on my own._

_Nathan looked up at the CD player in shock. He knew that voice… It was Haley._

_How far can we go before we break?_

_How long can I wait?_

_How strong do you think I am?_

_How much can I take of this?_

_Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?_

_Or the breath at the end of a kiss?_

_How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,_

_You make it harder than it has to be,_

_How strong, how strong do you think I am?_

When did she record this? This song was so, powerful but broken. Had she written it herself?

A sob at the bedroom door made Nathan look up again and see Haley standing there, with tears streaming down her face. Nathan immediately stood up as Haley walked towards him, her arms folded across her body.

_It's so hard to tell,_

_What's in your heart,_

_What you keep to yourself,_

_Is tearing me apart,_

_And should I be afraid,_

_To dream about you?_

_And if you feel the same,_

_What you going to do?_

_How far can we go before we break?_

_How long can I wait?_

'Baby…' Nathan whispered as he softly wiped Haley's rapidly falling tears. He didn't know what had made Haley record a song like this. He didn't understand why she had written these lyrics, but most of all he didn't understand why she was crying silently in front of him.

_How strong do you think I am?_

_How much can I take of this?_

_Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?_

_Or the breath at the end of a kiss?_

_How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,_

_You make it harder than it has to be,_

_How strong, how strong do you think I am?_

Haley didn't know what to do. Coming into the house and hearing her voice flowing through the house confirmed her question. Nathan hadn't found it before. No wonder he had never mentioned it.

The walk through to the bedroom seemed to take a lifetime as the memories that made Haley write this song came flowing through her mind.

And now here she was, avoiding the gaze of her loving boyfriend. What was she to tell him? He looked so confused.

_If I move in any closer,_

_If you let go and give yourself away,_

_and if we let this happen to us,_

_Everything will change._

_How strong do you think I am?_

_How much can I take of this?_

_Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?_

_Or the breath at the end of a kiss?_

_How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,_

_You make it harder than it has to be,_

_How strong, how strong,_

Nathan tried to get Haley to look at him as she fought away from his gaze. He needed to know why Haley had recorded this, and what he had doe to cause it.

Haley's breathing became more rapid as more tears came. She panted as she moved across the room and pulled out her notepad from the drawer under her bed.

Handing it to Nathan, she sat down on the bed, her shoulders shaking.

Nathan took the notepad, confused. He started to flick through it, reading through Haley's 'to do' lists from when she was younger.

Then he came across a set of pages that were creased and stretched, they had obviously been very wet. The pages held numerous black smudges, mascara maybe?

He looked at the dates neatly written in the top corner of each page. Lucas' death…

He soon found the page with the song written, but above were a few scribbled words.

'Why does everybody hate me? Lucas dies, Nathan leaves, am I that repelling? And then people just expect me to be fine about it. My best friend expects me to deal with this on my own, after proclaiming his love for me a few weeks ago. Seriously, how can I deal with this alone? God won't even let me kill myself…'

Nathan gasped as Haley hit the floor, screaming and sobbing. Nathan rushed to her side, panicking. He pulled Haley into his lap as she cried into his chest. She scraped at his body, trying to bury herself nearer to him.

Nathan held onto Haley tightly and she sobbed loudly, tears rolling down his face. The thought of Haley trying to commit suicide tore him apart, and made him hate himself even more for leaving her.

'I-I didn't mean to!' Haley sobbed. 'I just needed you! I needed you so much Nathan and you left me and Lucas left me and nobody cared!' She sobbed into his chest.

'Shh baby it's ok I'm here now. You pulled through because you are so strong. You pulled through and now you're here. You don't need to worry about anything Haley because I will never let anything bad happen to you again. I swear Haley, I will never be as stupid as I was when I let you go.'

Haley's sobs quietened as Nathan lifted them to the bed. Gently turning himself on his side he allowed Haley to bury herself right into his body and he covered them with the sheets.

'Nathan please don't leave me.' Haley whimpered. 'I wrote that song because everything kept going wrong.'

'Shh.' Nathan whispered. 'Let's not think about the what ifs. I'm not going to leave you again. I love you so much.'

'I love you too Nathan.' Haley whispered, snuggling into him and falling asleep.

_How strong do you think I am?_

_How much can I take of this?_

_Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?_

_Or the breath at the end of a kiss?_

_How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,_

_You make it harder than it has to be,_

_How strong, how strong, how strong, how strong do you think I am?_

_

* * *

  
_


	26. Somewhere In Between

a quick update. :)

* * *

26. Somewhere In Between

Haley awoke slowly and felt more comfortable than ever as she looked up to see Nathan, his arm draped over her securely. She breathed in his scent and smiled to herself. He was so perfect. God and he was so hot.

Tracing her fingers lightly down Nathan's rock solid abs, Haley wondered to herself when things were going to get physical between them. Of course, things had got physical, but hands had never wandered below belts and the topic of sex had never come up. Haley appreciated that Nathan had never pressured her, but after Haley's episode three weeks ago, Haley had felt that their relationship had come to a stand still.

Awaking slowly but not opening his eyes, Nathan took in the soft touch of Haley's fingers as she thought. Nathan could tell she had things on her mind because she was an early riser, she would usually get up and start pottering about or she would wake Nathan up and they would talk.

But now she was awake, but not moving. It was an obvious sign that she was in deep thought.

'You'll hurt your brain if you think to hard at this time in the morning.' Nathan groaned, wrapping his arm tighter around Haley's waist.

Haley smirked. 'I didn't think you were awake.'

'Well you thought wrong.' Nathan smirked back at her. 'I'm hungry…' He groaned.

'I'll go make us some breakfast then.' Haley said, getting up.

Nathan pulled her back down and rolled on top of her.

'Not that type of hungry.' Nathan mumbled, pushing his lips onto hers.

Haley returned his kisses, moaning when his tongue slipped lightly into her mouth. Glad he was shirtless, she trailed her hands all over his front, smirking into his lips when he moaned at her touch.

Nathan could feel himself getting more and more aroused, his body and hormones telling him to push Haley all the way here, but he knew she wanted to wait. Slipping his hand under the Duke t-shirt she was wearing, Nathan caressed her soft skin.

Haley could feel herself getting even hotter as Nathan's obvious arousal pushed into her thigh. Running her hand down his stomach, she slipped her hand under his boxers without hesitating. Grabbing his hard length in her hand, she started pumping her hand up and down at a steady speed, opening her eyes to watch Nathan's expression.

Nathan's eyes widened in shock at what he felt, and he was sure he was dreaming. He looked down at Haley, her darkening eyes smirking at him as she moved her hand faster.

'Oh god Hales…' He moaned, his hips buckling at her touch. He was so close to he edge and he didn't want to go right there, but Haley was making it so hard.

He reluctantly moved her hand away. He saw hurt flash across Haley's eyes as he held her hand.

'Was I doing it wrong?'

Nathan shook his head. 'My turn.' He whispered huskily, stroking Haley's wet centre through the fabric of her silk underwear.

'I love you Nathan.' Haley mumbled.

'I love you too.' Nathan smiled, before thrusting two fingers inside her.

Haley's hip lunged forwards in shock. Waves of pleasure swam through her body as she felt things she had never felt before.

'God Nathan, harder.' She moaned.

Nathan hushed her cries by covering her mouth with his. But instead of complying with her request, he withdrew his fingers from her centre.

Haley moaned with frustration. 'Why do you do this to me Nathan?'

'Because I love you.' He smirked, then proceeded to remove Haley's shirt. He cupped one of her breasts in his hands, while his mouth licked and sucked on the other.

Haley felt a tingling sensation growing and growing inside of her as Nathan's free thumb circled her clit. Here was a man that could multitask. He was doing three things at once, and Haley was about to climax.

Holding it in didn't work as Nathan's tongue suddenly found her centre. He licked and sucked all around her, inserting two fingers as her sucked on her clit.

With one more simple nibble on her clit by Nathan, Haley screamed as she came, her juices pouring out of her.

Nathan lapped them up, and warm feeling created itself inside him as he realised they had taken a step forward, and as he realised how good he could make Haley feel.

Suddenly he was on his back, and that warm feeling was now coming from down below as he felt Haley's mouth wrap around his hard length. She sucked hard on him, biting softly at the tip of his cock, then diving down, licking right to the base.

With one hand wrapped tightly around the base of Nathan's cock, Haley let the other fondle his balls. This felt so right, and she needed to make him feel the way she just had.

'Hales…' Nathan groaned, feeling himself edging closer with every touch of her.

'Come for me baby.' Haley whispered.

Nathan closed his eyes, letting Haley do the work. Soon his hips lunged forwards as his own juices spurted out of him. He looked up in shock as he felt Haley licking it up.

'Wow.' He mumbled. 'Come here.'

Haley slid up Nathan's body and kissed him softly.

'Haley, I love you, I don't want to push you, but…'

'I want it all with you Nathan, I want it right now.' She said quickly.

Nathan flipped them over and kissed her passionately, his arousal coming back to life.

He sucked down her neck, gently positioning himself at her entrance. For a few moments Nathan was nervous, remembering that Haley had been with Lucas. How would he compare to his brother? Would Haley regret being with him?

Shaking his head, Nathan looked into Haley's loving eyes and began to push himself into her.

Before they had reached anywhere, the doorbell rang.

'You have got to be kidding me.' Haley groaned, as Nathan pulled back.

The doorbell kept ringing, so Nathan pulled on his boxers and went to answer the door.

Haley flopped back onto the bed, wondering if they would ever feel a moment like that again.


	27. Interruptions

i have zero inspiration for this right now. so just a wee bit to tide you over. sorry folks. i've started some other stories and i'm more interested in them, but i want to gt them almost complete before i post so there won't be no long waits.

* * *

27. Interruptions

'SO I brought cakes, and doughnuts, and coffee for us all.' Brooke started as she burst through the door, leaving Nathan staring out the door in disbelief.

'Nathan, shut the door, it's cold.' She ordered, laying out her purchased breakfast on the island.

'Not that we don't love you and all Brooke, but I thought you were a college?' Nathan said, closing the door and moving to sit on a barstool.

'Uh huh.' Brooke shrugged. 'Haley! Breakfast!' She yelled.

Haley wandered out of the bedroom, hair still tousled and wearing on of Nathan's shirts.

'God Haley you look rough.' Brooke said. 'Hangover much?' She said laughing.

Haley shook her head. Brooke noticed her swollen lips and annoyed expression.

'Oh my god.' Brooke said quickly. 'I totally interrupted you having sex!' She gasped.

Haley smirked slightly, Brooke was always good at getting things.

'Not quite. You got to us just before.' Nathan added, sighing.

Brooke burst out laughing. 'I am so bad at that!'

'Yeah, just a bit.'

'Well anyway, I came to give you guys your Christmas presents.' She clapped her hands together.

'Brooke, it's October.' Haley said, confused.

'Exactly!' Broke pointed at Haley. 'And what happens in October? October break of course. But I think you'll need these now.' She handed over to flat parcels.

Nathan and Haley exchanged glances before opening their presents.

'We're going to Las Vegas!' Brooke screamed before they even had a chance to look at their presents.

'What?'

'I bought tickets for all of us! You two, me, Peyton and Jake are all going! I'm so excited!'

'Brooke, how much did this cost?' Haley looked though the leaflets of the first class airline and the fancy 5 star accommodation.

'I don't care! Isn't it just going to be so fun!'

'Yeah…' Nathan said hesitantly.

'Anyway.' Broke said, gathering her things. 'I need to go home and pack my stuff, we leave tomorrow.'

'What!?' Haley squealed. 'But October break isn't till next week!'

'Well I wanted two weeks, we are skipping! I need to go tell Peyton and Jake the plans for tomorrow.'

'So they knew about this?' Nathan asked.

'Just a few days ago so they could tell college and stuff.' Brooke explained. 'We'll be here at four tomorrow.' She said, walking out the flat.

'I don't have any clothes!' Haley shrieked. 'I'll need to get dressed and go shopping.'

* * *

'I'm glad Brooke bought us those tickets.' Nathan said and Haley rushed about, looking for her purse and keys.

'You are? Why?' Haley asked, stopping for a moment.

Nathan stood up. 'Private room, private pool at night, gambling, drinks, good atmosphere…' He trailed off, putting his arms around Haley's waist and pulling her towards him. He kissed her gently.

'And you know what sometimes happens in Las Vegas…' He smirked, kissing her nose then walking away.


End file.
